Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos
by Jakobs-Snipper
Summary: (5 años despues del fin de primera temporada) Se dice que lo que es destruido no puede reconstruirse, los lazos rotos no pueden volver a forjarse, pero entre las cosas que han ocurrido que han roto la relación entre ambas familias, aun quedan unos cuantos hilos que las unen y pueden volver a aflorar aquellas amistades, el chico peliblanco y la chica pelirroja no se han rendido aun
1. Chapter 1

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos **_

_**Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 1: Un tiempo de separación

-5 años no es un trayecto realmente corto, ya tan solo en uno puede llegar a pasar mucho, especialmente si había familias tan grandes como lo eran los Loud, y aun mas si tenían una buena relación con unos vecinos que estaban literalmente al frente de su casa, una familia igual de grande y que de vez en cuando metían la pata tan en grande como ellos-

-Una familia de 13 personas frente a otra familia de 13 personas, aun la mayoría recordaba el día en que las familias se habían conocido, especialmente el peliblanco de los Loud recordaba a veces el día en el cual la pelirroja Apex llego a la escuela, durante el tiempo transcurrido en mas de una ocasión había hecho caer mandíbulas-

-Sin embargo hay estaban siempre los problemas, aquellas espinas por las cuales las personas caminaban y estas se quedaban incrustadas en sus pies, al tropezar estas acababan incrustadas en el resto de su cuerpo, y a veces lo mas sencillo puede desatar el caos como el aleteo de una mariposa puede convertirse en una tormenta letal-

-Todo había comenzado bien luego de que los Apex regresaron de sus vacaciones en Inglaterra luego del primer año de estadía en Royal Woods, para Ana Jr ciertamente no había sido lo mas agradable o la mejor sorpresa del mundo el ver que su amiga Mexicana se había cambiado de estado de forma tan repentina, pero nada que una visita fuera incapaz de arreglar, solo seria soportar un viaje de 3 horas para ver a su amiga aunque llegara algo molesta por ni siquiera haber recibido una llamada para decirle esa noticia-

-Lo siguiente despues de eso fue tal vez el inicio de la mala partida entre la relación de ambas familias, ya que Luna y Luan habían terminado la relación que llevaban con Allester y Axel respectivamente, tal vez no había sido por el mejor motivo, pero al menos fueron directas en eso en lugar de solo enviarles un mensaje de Texto, por supuesto que no fue mas grato el saber que luego Luna se había fijado en una chica y Luan en un chico que compartía sus gustos por las actuaciones cómicas-

-Las chicas estaban en su derecho ? Pues claro que si, no es que tuvieran puesto un anillo que dictaba una unión que una vez consagrada, esta tomaría al menos 6 meses en poder romperse, pero no por eso el golpe fue menos duro, luego de casi medio año de relación mas o menos, alegar que seria mejor salir con otras personas solo para que al final nada acabara por concordarse entre Luna, Luan y sus nuevos intereses amorosos-

-La ayuda de una figura adulta hubiera venido bien en ese momento, para esos casos y para todo lo que acontecía despues, pero Lori ya había comenzado su vida universitaria junto a Bobby en el estado donde vivían los CasaGrande y Alan..bueno, el sintió la necesidad de tener estudio universitario para dirigir el negocio familiar, no era un mal capricho, tal vez algo egoísta o tal vez muy tarde, pero se justificaba de que era mejor, al final el mando en la casa Loud recayó en Luna si no se contaba a sus padres y en la casa Apex la madre aun era autoridad-

-La misma madre que tuvo cierto problema con Lynn y Rita, un problema referente a la labor de maternidad, criar tantos hijos no era fácil, pero discutir los resultados de mantener el caos a raya a punta del filo de un hacha, romper mesas, y hasta una improvisada corte familiar era mejor que simplemente dejar que en la mayoría de los casos, ellos resolvieran sus problemas solos, no es que a Anastasia Apex Romanof le importara demasiado como era visto su modo de mantener el control, pero claro que los métodos de la Sra Apex aunque un tanto brutales, si que tenían mejores resultados, despues de todo no por nada ella acabo soltando que a la fecha ninguno de sus hijos había acabado durmiendo en el patio o recurriendo a la casa de un amigo-

-Las cosas ciertamente no iban del todo bien y eso solo había ocurrido en un año, al segundo año todo parecía estar mejorando, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que pese a que poco a poco los mayores dejaban los nidos, los problemas persistían, en la casa Loud el protocolo aun era un hecho y para Lincoln resultaba mas fácil cruzar la calle y tener un refugio que ir a casa de Clyde-

-En la casa Apex, Lincoln no había dejado de ser bien recibido cuando necesitaba una mano, y tampoco habían dejado de serlo algunas de sus hermanas, no es que Ana Jr o algunos de sus hermanos juzgaran a Lincoln porque tenia que ver con personas que lastimaron a miembros de la familia, no iban a llegar a ese punto y mucho menos por temas amorosos que ya tenían cierto tiempo de haber ocurrido-

-Con el tiempo, Alphonse se marcho de casa, este había optado por ir directo a lo grande en lugar de tener estudios especializados en lo que el amaba, paso mucho tiempo para que diera señales de vida para que la familia supiera que estaba bien, su rostro se veía bien en ese momento al enviarles una foto, ciertamente salir de casa con 18 años y una buena cantidad de ahorros partiendo a Canada había sido una elección arriesgada. Leni de un modo casi opuesto, habia querido poder tener algún tipo de estudio de moda, aunque ella podía ser una chica bastante influenciable en el mejor de los casos o al menos entre las paredes de su casa, no quitaba el hecho de que pudiera creer en cosas como tener "buenas probabilidades", una chica activa en las redes sociales que posteaba cada diferente diseño acabo ganando una entrada para el Instituto Marangoni en Miami, Florida-

-La fortuna podía sonreír para algunos y para otros no tanto, los menores de las familias a veces se pelaban con otros y otras veces con ellos mismos, la edad no había hecho bien en Lola el aceptar derrotas en frente de un chico hábil para la trampa, pero ese chico a diferencia de Lola, este no tenia el apoyo de su gemelo para eso, pero Lola aun tenia el apoyo de Lana para todo-

-Lucy aun continuaba en su propio mundo de oscuridad, no es que para ella los problemas fueran algo ajeno ya fuera dentro o fuera de la casa Loud, no es que su familia se estuviera fragmentando y los pedazos fueran algo imposible de unir otra vez, era curioso que ella justamente tuviera una actitud positiva con respecto a los diversos casos, pero tampoco es que la familia Loud fuera pesimista si no todo lo contrario, rara vez la depresión podía llegar a inundar la casa pese a que pocos hilos mantenían una amistad que se veía frágil con el paso del tiempo-

-Arthur... Pues había pasado de ser un pequeño y a veces irritante psicólogo a un poco menos pequeño y un poco mas irritante psicólogo, el no se considerara una buena persona, pero de ves en cuando tenia sus momentos, su familia lo sabia, especialmente cuando es alguien a quien se le pueden confiar secretos y saber que no se los dirá a nadie, su familia lo sabe, sus vecinos y compañeros de escuela lo saben y aun mas algunos de sus clientes-

-Lisa y Aaron... Pues la pequeña genio cuando menos había logrado mantener una sola amistad durante todo el tiempo que había transcurrido pero esa amistad no era precisamente el chico creador de bombas, el pequeño Apex explosivo por su lado sabia lo divertido que podía ser para niños de su edad el ver explotar cosas-

-No paso mucho tiempo mas para que Luna comenzara a enfocarse en su aficcion a la música, sin embargo ella había aprendido algo importante antes, el hecho de que triunfar en la música no significaba ganar discos de platino y estar en conciertos con trofeos sobre vendidos, a sus 18 años si bien era duro el poder ajendar alguna presentación en un club o hasta en el mejor de los casos ser la apertura de una banda mas reconocida, ella se arrepentía de pocas cosas, pero su vida musical no era una de ellas. Luan no había tomado un rumbo diferente, los escenarios a veces buscaban gente nueva, gente fresca de material, a veces humor familiar, otras veces humor de lleno en contexto totalmente negro, la humorista Loud tenia la experiencia de animar fiestas, poco a poco paso a mas que animar solo fiestas de niños y de adolescentes recién llegado a esa etapa, poco a poco acabo siendo llamada para fiestas y reuniones, en alguna recurriendo a un tipo de humor un poco mas juguetón... Por no decirlo de otra forma-

-El Apex Artista iba por un rumbo similar, el aprovechaba cada exposición o feria cultural para presentar sus obras, no le iba realmente mal, los ancianos excéntricos como Lord Theterby eran sus mayores compradores, claro no es que en los años transcurridos este hubiera vendido una pieza todos los días, pero dichas piezas no eran avaluadas en precios pequeños y no se trataban simplemente de un cuadro que tenia un cuadrado de 4 colores en su centro, Allester podía decir que en ese sentido le iba bien, pese a que el aun lamentaba la ruptura con cierta chica, al menos su hermano menor maduro en ese sentido mejor que el-

-Axel... Lo primero que deseo hacer el Apex retador del peligro luego de la ruptura fue aprender a montar una motocicleta, no solo porque fue una muy buena forma de matar el tiempo, también era algo que podía usar en sus actos, pero no todo era una total ganancia, en diversos actos algunos acabaron en accidentes que ahora hacían que el 25% de su cuerpo tuviera puntadas, unas puntadas que de vez en cuando el menor de la familia dibujaba como si se tratara de unir los puntos-

-Ark y Lily, por supuesto que los bebes de ambas familias acabarían creciendo, el tiempo ni para ellos se detenían. La pequeña Loud aun debatía el hecho de sus gustos, aun se estaba desarrollando, pero disfrutaba de sus días a su manera, aun cargando a veces su manta de bebe, aunque claro ya no era propensa a arrojar sus pañales si aun los usara. Ark por su ldo tenia que tener una forma de desgastar su energía, el único problema es que la vía para eso su mente lo había llevado a ser un chico de travesuras a veces un poco desmedidas, como si todo el caos de la mente de su madre fuera heredado del todo por el pequeño Apex, claro que tampoco es que fuera a cometer algún tipo de delito haciendo una travesura, pero las clasicas llamadas de broma o hasta la bolsa en llamas con popo en el interior no faltaban-

-Las cosas menores pasaban a tener una mayor gravedad con forme el tiempo por algo que podía arreglarse con una simple disculpa pasaba a ser demasiado largo, , sin embargo eso no quitaba que la amistad entre el chico Loud y la chica Apex se fuera cuesta abajo, la casa Apex aun seguía siendo un buen refugio, ninguno de los chicos de la casa tenia algo real en contra del peliblanco, no lo podían culpar por aun buscar un refugio de esa casa cada tanto tiempo-

-Sin embargo todo se fue cuesta abajo cuando Lynn cumplió los 18, su gusto por ser supersticiosa nunca le había traído problemas realmente graves mas haya de lo que paso con su hermano por cosas que ya habían quedado en el pasado, pero al momento de dar el crédito a una victoria a la suerte en el campo del Apex espadachín y aun mas frente al mismo la llevo a ganarse la paliza mas grande de su vida, luego de ella fue Lincoln quien acabo recibiendo una paliza igual de dura al querer que su hermana mayor recibiera una disculpa-

-Ana Jr no podía culpar a Lincoln por intentarlo, pero si por morder mas de lo que podía masticar, especialmente porque ella sentía que al menos Lynn si merecía uno que otro golpe por ese puñal en la espalda que le dio al orgullo de Aaxton y en todo lo que habia trabajado para que Lynn fuera una gran competidora-

-Después de eso fue que el peliblanco dejo de ir a la casa Apex, mas no dejo de lado a su amiga, algo asi no tenia porque romperse por las disputas con otros. Y ahora 5 años despues desde que los Apex llegaron de sus vacaciones en ese año que llegaron a Royal Woods, 5 años habían pasado ya, el peliblanco y la pelirroja se encontraban uno recargado en la espalda del otro, con un árbol dándoles sombra en un día de cielo despejado, mas no caluroso, uno leyendo uno de sus viejos y antiguos cómics, mientras que la otra chica veía en su teléfono celular, un vídeo de animación americana-

Oye Ana... Parece que hay cosas que te molestan, no ? -Le pregunto Lincoln-

Pues desde hace algunos años que toda la comida de casa me da gases, asi que no eh estado muy bien en mucho tiempo, la verdad es que en ese sentido hacemos ver a tu hermana Lori como una persona con buena salud -Le respondió Ana soltando una pequeña risa- Y como han estado las cosas en tu casa ?

-Lincoln termino de leer su cómic antes de cerrarlos y disponerse a responder, el peliblanco dejo salir un suspiro, pero no uno de esos pesados, fue uno corto que dio la impresión de que no todo estaba tan mal como podría ser, eso fue respuesta suficiente para Ana-

-Las cosas no estaban mal, no eran perfectas pero no estaban mal, todo podía mejorar si las situaciones lo permitían, no es que les faltara de comer cada día, o que siquiera tuvieran la necesidad inmediata de un techo para refugiarse de la interperie-

Tus hermanos han metido la pata un par de veces -Le dijo Lincoln-

Los mismos hermanos que no oponían resistencia a que tu salieras de tu casa cada vez que los pleitos eran mas grandes que tu, no recuerdas cuantas veces te has quedado solo para no lidiar con ese "Protocolo de hermanas" ? Ahora las cosas son mas fáciles solo porque ya no son 10 las hermanas con las que tienes que lidiar

Pues en eso tienes razon, y... Realmente no se si puedo apoyar en todo a mis hermanas

Porque lo dices exactamente ? -Dijo Ana guardando su teléfono celular mientras que Lincoln aun seguía casi inmerso en su lectura, o bien podría decir eso si no fuera porque desde hace 10 minutos no había cambiado de pagina-

Pues 5 de tus hermanos no están en casa, no estas preocupadas por ellos ?

Lincoln, las cosas no funcionan de esa forma para mi, yo realmente quiero a mis hermanos, a todos y cada uno sin importar que tan seguido uno se embriagara al punto de vaciar sus intestinos o otro convirtiera la tostadora en un auto a control remoto, yo no creo que el amor a tus hermanas haya disminuido sin importar que tantas explosiones genere Lisa, o que tantos días de las bromas haya disfrutado Luan, me equivoco ? -Lincoln otorgo su respuesta solo con el positivo silencio-

-Ana y Lincoln era una de las pocas cosas que aun unían a ambas familiar de una forma positiva, aun pese a que el peliblanco acabo dejando a Ana en la zona de amigos hace un año, pero porque romper una buena amistad por eso ? Al menos esa era la creencia de la pelirroja, no tenia porque perder a un amigo solamente porque no pudo conseguir algo mas, aunque aquella vez no pudo evitar preguntarle a Lincoln que es lo que había de malo con ella-

-Y pese a todo ella seguía siendo ella misma y el seguía siendo el mismo, tal vez mas maduros que antes, con las hormonas alborotadas cada tanto tiempo y la chica teniendo que lidiar con ciertos días en donde tenia que usar 2 toallas absorbentes en lugar de solo una, teniendo una familia con personajes tan volátiles como también podían serlo gentiles y en el peor de los casos algunos rencorosos, no es algo de lo que Lincoln fuera ajeno, el conocía a los hermano de Ana y conocía a sus propias hermanas, ninguna de ella tenia adicción al alcohol y era un rey del drama, pero no eran como el resto de las chicas-

-Cuando Lincoln termino de leer su cómic fue que ambos, bajo un árbol en el parque ketcham, fue que se pusieron de pie, al día siguiente iniciaba el nuevo periodo escolar, ya eran chicos de secundaria, y los siguientes en escala de edad ya asistirían a la universidad, aunque sin duda, desde hace 5 años que ese año no seria solo otro año mas, los conflictos del pasado y del futuro por venir podrían chocar entre si, malentendidos podrían ocurrir y todo podría ser tan para mejor como para peor, ellos lo sabían, sin importar que es lo que llegara a pasar, el caos siempre estaría presente-

 _ **Y asi sean todos bienvenidos a la segunda entrega de esta historia la cual ah sido mi favorita al momento de escribirla, siento que ah pasado realmente mucho tiempo desde que inicie y termine con la primera temporada y en esos tiempos ya** **había** **planes para una segunda, hubo otras historias de por medio para poder hacer tiempo que para mi gusto,** **también** **fueron bien aceptadas y aunque esperaba tardarme mas en comenzar con esta nueva historia, realmente las ganas fueron mas fuertes que yo, me fue imposible resistir mas en comenzar con esto asi que** **aquí** **estamos ahora, como siempre,** **responderé** **las review al final de cada capitulo y esta nueva temporada si bien** **tendrá** **un modo similar a la anterior, ya abarcara otras cosas, sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 2: Amistad segura

-Con el inicio del nuevo año escolar, a sus 16 años, el peliblanco de la casa Loud tenia mucho que podía decir que había crecido no solo físicamente, el único inconveniente es que podía aceptar sin mucho orgullo que pensaba mas en chicas de lo que pensaba antes, su cuerpo y su mente parecían ser dos cosas separadas y su cuerpo podía actuar por su cuenta, claro no es que fuera a cometer algún delito ni mucho menos, pero cuando la naturaleza actuaba por su sola en su cuerpo, no sentía incomodidad pero tampoco se sentía dichoso-

-Y hay estaba Lincoln junto a su pandilla, Clyde, Zack, Rusty y Liam, que si bien trataban de no poner demasiada atención, el estar viendo de una forma disimulada a sus compañera de clase en educación física quienes habían sido mandadas a dar unas cuantas vueltas a trote había pasado a ser algo inevitable. Era algo duro ser un adolescente, pasar por tanto de las hormonas que Lincoln ya hasta se sentía un poco tonto pensando que cuanto tenia 11 años, este solo quería tener mucho pelo en pecho entre otras cosas, aunque no tenia nada que envidiar, ya que no era precisamente un chico lampiño-

Oye Lincoln, no te preocupa que alguna de tus hermanas menores llegue a ver a algún chico como nosotros vemos a las chicas ahora ? -Clyde le pregunto-

Pues me acostumbre a que tu estuvieras viendo constantemente a Lori hasta que cumpliste 13 y comenzaste a fijarte en otras chicas, asi que... No lo había pensado realmente -Le respondió el peliblanco-

Pues si las cosas fueran tan complicadas como normalmente tu las vez a veces, tal vez no te meterías en tantos líos, Lincoln -Le dijo una voz femenina a su espalda abrazándolo con su brazo al mismo tiempo que a Clyde como suele abrazarse a un amigo, aunque a los dos chicos le molestaba el hecho de que dicha chica estaba lo bastante sudada como para que sus narices lo notaran-

Vamos Ana, no soy asi de pesimista, simplemente a veces las cosas me salen de una forma extraña, pero no todo siempre acaba siendo mi culpa

Si tuviera un dolar por cada vez que las metidas de pata son por tu parte, tendría lo suficiente como para tomar unas vacaciones yo sola -Le dijo soltantolo a el y a Clyde-

-Luego de eso, el grupo entero comenzó a hacer flexiones de brazos, en medio del ejercicio, Lincoln se sentía bien con el hecho de que Lynn en mas de una ocasión quisiera mejorar su condición física, tal vez no llegaría al nivel de la Loud deportista, pero al menos se podía su propio peso con sus brazos-

Por cierto, has sabido algo de tus hermanas últimamente ? -Le pregunto la pelirroja-

Pues creo que Lori va a graduarse pronto de la universidad y Leni del instituto de moda, Luna ah tenido algunas presentaciones en bares y no eh sabido mucho de Luan últimamente, pero de seguro esta bien

De cierta forma los comediantes nunca pasan de moda, si algo nos han enseñado los super villanos de series es que hasta el sujeto mas amargado puede reír a carcajadas -Les dijo Clyde, cosa que de cierto punto de vista estaba en lo cierto-

Y tu no has sabido de tus hermanos ? -Lincoln le pregunto-

Pues... No realmente, pero estoy muy segura de que están bien, donde quiera que estén... Excepto Alphonse, se de buena fuente que se encuentra trabajando en un crucero y... Solo eso, no tengo idea de como estarán, pero son mis hermanos, saben cuidarse mejor de lo que lo hacían antes... Excepto por Axel tal vez, es increíble que terminar una relación lo llevara a aprender a manejar una motocicleta, siendo honesta, eso es tomar las cosas bastante bien

Creo que es mas increíble como es que tantas personas pagan por sus shows esperando verlo morir -Expreso Clyde, entre todo eso ni cuenta se habían dado del hecho de que la clase de educación física había terminado ya hace 5 minutos para comenzar con la hora de almuerzo-

El único de mis hermanos que no estará bien es Ark, ah estado comiéndose mis postres durante días y ya es hora de la venganza

Y como lo harás ? -Le pregunto Lincoln con cierta intriga denotada en su rostro-

Le pedí unas cosas a Lisa, sera genial -Declaro con una expresión malévola en su rostro, mientras que Lincoln temía un poco por el menor de los Apex, si Ana le había encargado algo a Lisa, sin duda no era algo menor-

-Tenían una hora completa de almuerzo en la cual era muy necesario tomar una ducha antes de ir a comer, Ana se examinaba poco a poco suspirando por el hecho de que tendría el mismo cuerpo que su madre, pero con cabello pelirrojo en lugar de blanco, no es que eso le molestara, pero las miradas indecorosas ya podrían resultar molestas, poco a poco tendría que soportar como chicos de su misma edad y hasta de cursos superiores actuaban mas idiotas de lo que lo harían normalmente, pero no es que nunca hubiera pasado por eso antes, simplemente los chicos hace algunos años eran un poco mas introvertidos de lo que son ahora-

-Ya en la hora de almuerzo, el grupo se sentó en una mesa y no había mayores problemas ni tampoco mayores cosas de las cuales hablar mas haya del hecho de que Ana acabo preguntando a los chicos de la pandilla sobre algún posible interés amoroso, por supuesto dejando muy en claro que no se trataba de una propuesta-

Pues no me va menor con las chicas de lo que me iba a los 11 años, pero supongo que la esperanza siempre muere al ultimo y la mía esta lejos de eso -Respondió Rusty-

La verdad es que también me hace preguntarme que es lo que pasa contigo respecto a eso, Ana -Le decía Liam- Desde que Lincoln hiso a un lado tu sentir y solamente lograr conservar su amistad, no parece que hayas intentado encontrar ese sentimiento en alguien mas

-Lincoln y Ana se sintieron un tanto incómodos ante tales palabras, era muy obvio que algo asi entre amigos no pasaría por un secreto, especialmente con la velocidad con la que se esparcían los chismes y rumores entre adolescentes, de cierto modo era algo increíble que los chicos y amigos de Lincoln no le preguntaran tan continuamente a la chica Apex si se sentía bien con eso, aunque claro no es que tuvieran muchas oportunidades o motivos para interactuar actualmente-

Eso es pasado, Liam, ademas, realmente una amistad debería ser desechada por una desilusion amorosa

Te das cuenta de las palabras que usaste para describirlo ? -Le respondió el chico de granja-

Pues no hay cosa que haya sido capaz de golpearme que me haga quedar pensativa o pesimista

Excepto tal vez el ser una especie de figura miniatura de tu madre ? -Le pregunto Clyde, una pregunta lo bastante certera como para que la comida que la chica pelirroja ingirió acabara escupida en el rostro del mismo-

Eso... Eso tal vez si es cierto, digo... Mamá ya tiene su edad y apenas si se nota, apenas hace 2 años comenzaron a salir las arrugas en sus ojos, pero personas mas jóvenes que ella y que viven mas estrenadas y tienen muchas mas arrugas, solo hay que mirar a Lincoln, el si que tiene arrugas

En cerio, donde ? -Pregunto Lincoln, recibiendo un poco del puré de papa del almuerzo directo en el área del ojo en donde se forman las conocidas "Patas de gayo"-

Justo hay -Le respondió la pelirroja habiendo usado su cuchara como catapulta para el proyectil-

-Luego el día escolar, el regreso a clases, ese primer día de clases termino finalmente, no habían hecho mucho mas haya de aquella clase de educación física, no es que el día fuera una total perdida de tiempo, Lincoln aun tenia a su grupo en una sola clase y las amigas de Ana aun estaban en la escuela, la preparatoria sin duda desde que comenzó había sido algo nuevo, no inesperado considerando que tenían que pasar antes por la secundaria, pero las experiencias y las actitudes de todo el entorno se habían transformado, como si el pasar a la adolescencia hubiera sido mucho mas de lo que cualquiera creía-

-Lincoln no tenia problemas consigo mismo, era de cometer errores como todo el mundo y el mismo podía dar ejemplos de cuantas veces las cosas le salían realmente mal por su propia mano, pero no podía decir que rechazar a Ana podía ser algo bueno o algo malo, a pesar de que la pelirroja siempre decía que no estaba molesta siempre que alguien le tocaba el tema, pero porque insistir con la pregunta ? Tanta era la curiosidad de realmente saber si pasaba algo malo con ella ? Ya llevaban 5 años de una relación como amigos, tal vez se trataba de que realmente no quería perder una amistad asi, pero que acaso terminar una relación formal significaba el despedirse para siempre ?-

No veo que tengas que preocuparte mucho por las relaciones -Le dijo uno de sus hermanos, ella encontrándose ya en casa, acostada en el sillón de la sala viendo televisión-

Eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo haces ver como si tuviera miedo a tener una relación formal

No me estoy dirigiendo a la chica que hace unos años tuvo un accidente cuando entro a una casa de los sustos solo para cumplir una apuesta, Ana, se que ya hay muy pocas cosas que podrían asustarte, lo digo mas bien porque no me imagino a un chico lo bastante demente, tolerante o de primer plano, ciego como para querer arriesgarse con eso, realmente crees que seria fácil encontrar a alguien que pueda soportar a esta familia ? -El chico en cuestión que le había dicho tales cosas con tal honestidad, a falta de otra palabra, era Arthur-

Ahora lo haces ver como si fuéramos una especie de desquiciados, y para tu registro... Lo de la casa de los sustos en hallowen hace 4 años fue un intento fallido por superar mis miedos

Ana, si intentas usar sarcasmo, al menos esfuérzate, porque no te esta saliendo bien

Lo digo en cerio, no somos realmente malos, nunca ah venido un vecino a quejarse excepto tal vez por las veces en las que Aaron comienza a hacer sus cosas con las bombas -Respondió la pelirroja-

Esta bien, tal vez tienes razon, pero aunque todos ustedes den el tema por cerrado, el hecho es que siempre habrá alguien que siga rascandolo como si se tratara de una picadura de insecto, y aunque esto no es una sesión ni mucho menos, te daré un consejo: Cualquier estupidez podría hacerte sentir mejor de alguna forma

-Fue entonces que en su casa tocaron la puerta, Ana tal vez si necesitaba continuar hablando de eso, no es que le aburriera realmente, la verdad es que no habia temas de conversación que fueran algún tipo de repelente para ella, o al menos no todavía, ciertamente la zona de amistad era algo de lo que podía hablar hasta con humor, pero el peliblanco que apareció del otro lado de la puerta... Ella esperaba que el fuera igual-

-Arthur prefirió dar privacidad a lo que fuera que Lincoln intentara hablar, era un tema que Ana no evadía y al parecer Lincoln tampoco, pero cuando se vive con una familia tan grande y formado principalmente por chicas que pueden llegar a ser muy molestas en ocasiones... Bueno, a veces si podía llegar a ser algo paranoico, y sus hermanas no ayudaban a eso, aun había quienes seguían preguntándole el porque dejar a Ana solo como amiga, asi como preguntarle constantemente si se sentía bien con eso y si ella también se sentía bien-

Entonces, que es lo que sera ahora, Lincoln ? -Ana le pregunto, el peliblanco no se veía del todo cómodo, no había visitado esa casa en mucho tiempo, pero ya se consideraba lo bastante maduro como para soportarlo-

Oye, siento que los chicos aun sean tan pesados con el asunto, aunque yo me eh acostumbrado, no se si tu lo hayas hecho, aunque claro, se que yo tampoco ayudo mucho con eso

Lincoln, creo que necesitas algo que realmente te haga dejar de lado el influenciarte, no es muy saludable

Pues antes vivía con 10 chicas y en casi todo momento era 10 contra 1, se ah vuelto un poco mas fácil, pero solamente un un poco mas fácil, ya se ah hecho costumbre -Le respondió Lincoln, rascando su nuca- Ademas, puedo decirte con franqueza que ya se que no soy el chico mas brillante que existe... Al menos no todo el tiempo

-Muchas veces el había comenzado con eso y muchas veces el mismo lo había terminado, diciendo que era una amistad que no quería perder si la relación terminaba en malos términos, Ana comprendió eso y ella dejo el tema por cerrado quedando como amigos, Lincoln al parecer tenia la misma intención, pero su entorno no parecía estar de acuerdo por alguna razón y Ana en búsqueda de una solución al problema, termino por distraerse lo suficiente para no notar que Lincoln había ingerido unas cuantas cosas que el tomo como caramelos en un plato-

LINCOLN ! ! ! -Aquella exclamación que sonaba tan alterada hiso que Lincoln se tragara de inmediato lo que había ingerido, Ana golpeo su rostro con la palma de su mano y suspiro-

Que, acaso eran tus caramelos !?

No, eran los caramelos que le pedí a Lisa para jugarle la broma a Ark

Espera... Que !? -Exclamo alarmado-

Si, y una vez que los tragas, al parecer pierdes la mayoría de tus funciones motoras y una parte importante de tu función cerebral como por 2 horas, Lincoln, comenzando justo... -Mirando de reojo un reloj en la pared de la casa- Ahora

Estas hablando en ceeeriow !? -Lincoln acabo desplomándose al piso en ese intento por preguntar correctamente, ahora frente a Ana solo quedaba un chico retorciéndose y babeando mientras su cuerpo padecía leves espasmos musculares, Ana solo suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina rápido por un vaso de algo que pudiera beber, en el refrigerado había una botella abierta, pero ahora Ana termino cometiendo el error de beber directamente de esta y no ver que es lo que estaba bebiendo, porque sabia que su madre a veces guardaban de sus licores en el refrigerador, el ardor en su estomago tardo solo unos segundos despues de haber dado 5 largos tragos a la botella, llegaba a ser curioso que aquel brebaje no tuviera nada de amargor pero la hubiera golpeado tan fuerte, una mala primera experiencia sin duda alguna, pero aun lo bastante lucida como para recordar que su amigo estaba en la sala y ella volvió quedándose de pie junto a el-

Lo siento, Lincoln, se que apesta, en realidad si que a veces eres tan tonto como se puede ser y de verdad necesitaba esos caramelos, los deje en un plato porque no pensé que serias tan "Loud" como para tomar algo en una casa ajena sin preguntar, ahora tendré que pedirle mas a tu hermana, y despues pasaremos por situaciones de mucho mas caos, Lincoln, y tu no...

-Ana podía decir que era una chica dichosa de al menos tener un amigo que haya durado tanto y no es que el fuera el unico, tanto tiempo en el que la adolescencia hiso su trabajo, el desarrollo en los cuerpos que hacen que chicos y chicas se vuelvan idiotas, pero Lincoln hacia el esfuerzo de tratarla tal y como lo hacia hace 5 años, como los buenos amigos que son, pero pese a esa amistad, Ana no pudo evitar lo que acabo haciendo, Ana acabo cayendo al lado de Lincoln noqueada por el alcohol, totalmente indefensa tanto ella como Lincoln, quienes acabaron siendo la presa perfecta para el pequeño Ark que al ver tal escena...-

Mmmmmm... Creo que debería ser un buen hermano en este momento, o... -El pequeño Apex se tomo su tiempo en sacar del refrigerador otro postre propiedad de su hermana y buscar un marcador permanente para la clásica broma de pintar las caras y tomar una foto rapida y pensar en voz alta para si mismo- Ana mal, Ark, nada mal

-El pequeño Ark se retiro de aquel lugar disfrutando del pudin de chocolate que pertenecía a su hermana, Lincoln no podía pensar en absoluto y Ana ni si quiera estaba ya despierta como para poder pensar, pero si pese a situaciones como esta, un laso como el que ambos tenían no llegaba a romperse, entonces realmente no había de que preocuparse, ese laso al parecer no se rompería con nada-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A Guest: Me alegra volver con esto de igual manera, y a ver si algo me sale con respecto a diseños de 5 años despues en los personajes. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Pues espero que te agraden los capítulos, la verdad es que si sera un tanto dificil considerando el hecho de que ahora paso del estilo tipo de la serie que tenia la primera, a un estilo un tanto diferente, en todo caso ya planeo mas o menos cuanto durara esta segunda entrega. Saludo :D**_

 _ **A J. Najera: Pues si te pones a leer la primera entonces espero que te guste e igualmente suerte para todos los proyectos que mantienes. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente, hasta aquí el capitulo, ya me tengo planeado mas o menos que esta entrega dure lo mismo que la primera, en cuanto a diseños de** **personaje**_ _ **... No prometo nada, pero veré si tal vez algo me sale ya que se ocupar un poco SAI, pero si alguno quiere mandarse algún fan art, me encantaría verlo, ahora sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooximo capitulo :DDDD**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 3: Glamour bajo la manga

-En el patio de juegos de la escuela primaria de Royal Woods, en el recreo las jerarquías, las agrupaciones y los independientes se preparaban para establecer sus propias normas, y una de esas personas era el apostador y mal vestido Albert Apex, quien junto a su hermano preparaba unas cuantas bolas de lodo para arrojar a algunos genios, a algunas chicas, a algunos maestros, seria un divertido periodo de recreo-

Porque es que estas usando guantes para esto ? -Le pregunto Albert a su gemelo-

Crees que voy a tocar tierra mojada asi como asi ? Nadie sabe si por aquí ah orinado algún gato callejero. Quiero jugar pero tampoco voy a arriesgarme

Por favor Arnold, tu me vez recibiendo billetes de otras personas al menos una vez al día y no tengo ni la menor idea de por donde ah pasado ese dinero, pero no vez que me importe, verdad ?

Hablas como si las personas usaran billetes para ir al baño -Le respondió el chico técnico-

Tal vez lo hacen, tal vez no, yo no juzgo a nadie

-Fue cuando de manera sorpresiva, el gemelo jugador recibió una bola de lodo en la nuca fuerte lo cual lo llevo a sollozar un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para que se convirtiera en llanto, al voltear pudo ver a Lana con algunos de sus amigos quienes al parecer habían tenido la misma idea de las bolas de lodo, Lana la había arrojad a uno de sus amigos y este solo se hiso a un lado, lo que llevo a Albert a recibirla-

-El pequeño apostador en un rápido arrebato le lanzo una bola de lodo al chico que evadió la bola de lodo de Lana, golpeándolo en un brazo y luego prosiguió con la chica Loud y el resto de sus amigos, pero estos fueron un poco mas ágiles y las bolas de lodo acabaron por golpear una ventana, pero no cualquier ventana, era la que daba a la oficina del director-

Quien ah sido el responsable de romper mi ventana y ademas dejarme lleno de lodo ! ! ? ?

No sabia que las bolas de lodo podían ser tan letales -Dijo Albert pensando para si mismo, Arnold por su lado tomo esa pregunta para responderla, revisando el hecho de que su hermano había mezclado lodo con rocas-

La próxima vez asegúrate de que tus bolas de mugre no vayan a lastimar a nadie de gravedad, hermanito

-Albert no tuvo tiempo para poder sudar frió pues había sido llamado a la oficina del director de inmediato al verse con las manos en la masa, teniendo que recibir otro de los sermones junto con una posible suspensión-

Desde que llegaste a esta escuela te has visto inmerso en diversos problemas, pero nunca habías dañado la propiedad escolar, crees que tus ganancias como un chico que solo es bueno para hacer trampas pueden pagar las ventanas de mi oficina ! ?

Director, lo lamento, fue solo un accidente mas, pero la verdad es que si podría pagarla ! -Le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto temerosa-

El año no tiene nada de comenzar y ya hubo un incidente en mi escuela, Apex, y no arreglaras esto ofreciéndome una cesta de pastelillos como el año pasado -Albert recordaba todas las veces en las cuales había sobornado al director con un conjunto de deliciosos bocadillos azucarados comprados en una pastelería local, desde ser atrapado jugando poker hasta incluso siendo encontrado ofreciendo mercancía de contrabando... Que era básicamente sándwiches y jugo a un precio 10 dolares mas caro de lo que podía comprarse en una tienda, pero la desesperación de ciertos chicos cuando en la cafetería o desde su casa llevaban comida que no les agradaba era mas grande que 10 dolares-

De acuerdo, cuando uno lo recuerda tal vez se vea mal, pero cosas que eh hecho intencionalmente pueden ser peores que algo como lo de hoy, que fue solo un accidente -Le respondió Albert-

Eh tenido que lidiar con chicos como tu a diario, Apex, pero no puedo suspenderte tan pronto, pero lo que si harás sera realizar labores de servicio a la escuela durante toda esta semana próxima despues de clases, y no es algo que puedas negociar esta vez !

-Albert ya no tenia con que convencer al director, solamente se resigno a cumplir con esa condena pero solo había un problema, el hecho de que en la televisión darían en vivo un torneo de poker que duraría toda la semana y claro que el chico jugador no quería perdérselo por nada, pero no había una forma realmente factible de poder librarse de ese castigo, a menos que...-

Y necesito que me cubras por la semana en la que estaré castigado -Le dijo el apostador a su hermano técnico-

Estas loco ! ? No voy a desperdiciar las tardes de esta semana solo por ti !

Tienes que hacerme este favor, durante esta semana se transmitirá en vivo un torneo de poker en las vegas el cual durara toda la semana y no puedo perdérmelo por esto, en serio necesito esto, Arnold

Olvídalo Albert, no voy a gastar mi tiempo para que tu gastes el tuyo de esa manera

Esta bien, lo entiendo, es dificil negociar contigo, hay algo que pueda ofrecerte a cambio de tu ayuda ? -Albert por supuesto solo conseguiría hablando en la única manera en la que sabia que tendría resultados y eso era acceder a una petición de su hermano fuera cual fuera-

Mmmmmm creo que eso puede arreglarse, veras hermano, veras, este viernes hay un desfiles de chicas entre 9 a 12 años, le dicen la "Pasarela Glamour Jr" -El hecho de que Arnold supiera sobre esas cosas puso a Albert en una alerta considerable- Quiero que averigües donde hacen los ensayos, vayas haya y le des mi numero de teléfono a una chica en especifico

Porque rayos quieres que haga eso ?

Que no has visto a las chicas que participan en esos concursos ? -Arnold dio un aullido de lobo en presencia de su hermano, ciertas historias sabia de dichas chicas que participaban en esas cosas, que normalmente algunas quedaban en segundo lugar por una rubia de carácter muy peculiar, la cual vivía al frente de su casa. Por la mente de Albert paso la idea de recomendar a dicha rubia a su hermano, pero sabia que no estaba tan demente o si quería explorar el mundo de las relaciones y basar sus regalos en cosas hechas en casa, con esa chica en concreto no habría nada de compatibilidad-

Esta bien, lo haré

-Mientras que durante toda esa semana, Arnold se dispuso a vestirse como su hermano despues de clases y quedarse para cumplir con las labores tales como limpiar borradores, pulir los casilleros e incluso ordenar los instrumentos usados para diversas clases como química, educación física, entre otras...-

-Albert estaba comiendo unas palomitas viendo el torneo de poker, las transmisiones de este eran durante la tarde, dificil ir a hacer el favor a su hermano y poder ver el torneo de poker, al menos la fase de ese día, pero mientras lo hacia también estaba buscando alguna información vía Internet, aunque no con muchos hallazgos, por supuesto que también si iba a darle el numero de su hermano a alguna chica, tendría que adornar un poco las cosas-

Creo que hoy no podre hacer mucho...

-Entre ese día y el siguiente, Albert no había logrado mucho mas haya de ver que los concursantes del torneo no parecían capaces de siquiera contar las cartas o guardarlas en sus muñecas. Aunque la situación no era algo imposible, había una forma de poder ver el torneo de poker, pero para eso tuvo que moverse, tuvo que ordenar por correo algo que en ese momento no había en la casa para poder grabar los programas, tal vez fuera extraño que no tuvieran una de esas cosas, pero cuando entre tantos chicos uno de ellos elige desarmar el dicho aparato para construir en su lugar un reproductor de discos compacto... Pues a veces las cosas llegaban a desaparecer-

-Quedaban aun dos días, Albert tenia que sacarse excusas creíbles, para Arnold la palabra no tan confiable de su hermano seguía siendo suficiente, dijo que lo haría y confiaba en el, y Albert quería hacerlo, ya habiendo llegado el día jueves, Albert dejo grabando la programación de ese día del torneo de poker y fue en camino al estudio donde se realizaban los ensayos para el concurso de belleza, sin embargo al entrar al lugar, hubo algo que no considero del todo, y eso quedo claro cuando su mirada y la de una chica de cabello rubio se cruzaron, solo para que esta comenzara a perseguirlo para golpearlo con una vara-

Lola, tranquilízate ! !

NO ME VOY A CALMAR, YA ARRUINASTE UNO DE MIS CONCURSOS OTRA VEZ Y NO VAS A ARRUINAR OTRO ! ! !

Eso fue solo un negocio ! !

-Hace 3 años, en uno de los muchos concursos a los que había asistido Lola, la atención de muchas personas aparentemente importantes estaban en ese concurso, el hecho de que la ganadora de ese concurso no solo recibiría una recompensa en efectivo, si no que también estaría presente en unos cuantos comerciales, eso era una oportunidad de pocas, los comerciales eran un punto de partida para el estrellato, y Lola lo quería, pero claro, cierto chico adicto al juego sucio tenia otros planes, porque ese concurso fue uno de los pocos que tenia unas cuantas apuestas corriendo bajo la mesa-

-Los apostadores eran bastante tolerantes, algunos habían apostado por Lola Loud entre otras personas, era bueno que no fueran lo bastante "cerrados" como para no ver con malos ojos a un chico de 8 años, aunque claro realmente eran muy pocos los mayores de edad, si no es que tan solo uno-

-A Albert no le importaba mucho el nombre o las cualidades de las competidoras, pero una buena inversión de 450 dolares repartidos entre 3 jueces, los votos acabaron comprados por el chico recuperando su inversión de 450 dolares mas una suma de otros 450, realmente había sido un buen día, excepto para una rubia que al final termino enterándose de lo ocurrido por culpa del mismo chico el cual parecía no poder hablar en voz baja sobre sus "logros"-

-Y ahora ambos, Albert y Lola se encontraban frente a frente, al chica Loud intentando golpear al apostador Apex quien había dejado en claro que no estaba hay por ella precisamente-

Escucha... Aunque no lo creas, mi hermano me pidió que le diera su numero de teléfono a alguna chica de este lugar, tal vez esa tal Lindsey a quien siempre le ganas seria buena idea, tal ves el la llame para salir o lo que sea, solo tengo que esperar a que este ensayo del concurso termine y podre ir a hablar con ella

Esta bien, has lo que quieras

-Por alguna razón, Lola no le había dado la espalda de inmediato, ella no podía considerarse una chica de juego limpio eh inocente, en mas de una ocasión había puesto pegamento industrial en las suelas de sus rivales para que se cayeran en publico, y eso solo era lo mas limpio que había hecho en sus años como reina de belleza-

Por cierto, cuanto tiempo duran los ensayos ?

-Lola miro la hora en un reloj, eran las 4 pm y aun quedaban 2 horas para que terminara ese ensayo, tenia un largo tiempo esperando, pero Albert no tenia idea de cuanto duraría y si iba a casa entonces no regresaría ese día. El Apex jugador solo tomo asiento y el turno de Lola para hacer su parte en el ensayo aun no había llegado-

Por cierto Lola, como han estado las cosas con ese chico, Winston ?

Solo somo amigos, ademas, como sabes de el ?

Cuando se maneja un negocio uno escucha muchos chismes -Dijo quitándose su sombrero-

Pues como te digo, somos solo amigos

Y estas bien con eso ? Porque cuando nos contaron sobre el asunto de las cartas de amor, realmente algunos pensábamos que todas ustedes tendrían pareja, excepto por Lily, claro

-Ambos rieron ante ese comentario-

Tengo solo 11 años, tengo tiempo para todo eso de las relaciones, recién a mi edad es que Lincoln dio su primer beso

Es cierto, recuerdo esa historia, aunque no me dijeron si ese fue el primer ojo morado que le dejo una chica -Nuevamente ambos volvieron a reír-

-Pronto llego el turno de Lola para ser parte del ensayo y en solo 10 minutos Albert cayo dormido, pese a que sabia que no podía descuidarse, acabo cediendo al aburrimiento y ni si quiera una conversación interesante que pudiera mantenerlo despierto para su labor. Al final sintió como alguien en su hombro lo movió para despertarlo, se trataba precisamente de Lola-

Rayos, en serio me dormí !

Si que lo hiciste, pero no te preocupes, yo me encargue de lo que querías -Le dijo la pequeña reina de belleza al apostador-

Que tu... que !? -Le pregunto Albert alzando una ceja-

No fue dificil, aun tengo el numero de teléfono de tu casa y de Ana en mi celular, solo tuve que llamarla a ella, ella me dio el numero de Arnold y yo se lo di a Lindsey, le explique todo, aunque no entiendo el porque buscaría a alguien que rara vez sale del segundo lugar, si saben que normalmente yo siempre le gano ?

No se si me gusta como se escucha eso y... Hay muchas razone por las que nosotros no te buscaríamos -Le dijo Albert-

Que dijiste ! ?

Nada... -Le respondió el desviando la mirada-

-La verdad de las cosas es que Lola de hecho si lo había explicado, el asunto del chico que quería llamar a una chica, fue dificil para Albert el creer eso, pero no le quedo otra opción, entonces porque es que tenia un mal presentimiento ?-

Entonces ahora me debes un favor, Albert, no vayas a olvidarlo -Tal vez ese era el mal presentimiento, despues de todo aunque ella no se lo dijera, si podía decir de Arnold todo lo que no podía decir de Albert, tal vez era mejor un chico nerd tecnológico y de buena actitud a un galán adinerado rebosando trampa por sus poros, y esas fueron sus palabras realmente, claro que a Lola no se le escapaba el hecho de que su "rival" no era ni la mitad de temida que ella misma dentro del mundo de los concursos y fuera de estos-

-El viaje de regreso a casa fue extraño, aunque satisfactorio por el hecho de que no tardo toda la semana en completar el intercambio con Arnold, pero si en el hecho de que mucha gente parecía reírse de el en el trayecto-

Ya llegue, Arnold !

-Eran las 6:30 de la tarde, Arnold ya debía estar en casa, este al ver a Albert solo se hecho a reír, fue entonces que su hermano le paso un espejo y vio que su rostro estaba totalmente maquillado y de una manera bastante desagradable, como podría llegar a lucir una callejera-

Bien jugado, Lola... -Penso en voz alta con una expresión seria solo para querer limpiarse con su ropa, cosa que no funciono, el maquillaje en cuestión parecía ser de calidad, Albert fue al baño para intentarlo nuevamente esta vez con agua, pero el maquillaje persistia-

Descuida hermano, te vez muy bien, bastante sofisticado ! -Le dijo Arnold entre risas, solo para despues ser sorprendido por su celular, con el mensaje de un numero de teléfono desconocido preguntando por el, el chico técnico dedujo de que podría tratar, resultando en una veracidad luego de responder y una conversación que había comenzado por mensajes, mientras que en la contestadora de la casa, pese a que ninguno de los dos gemelos lo sabia, la escuela había hecho numerosos reclamos a la casa debido a que un chico vestido como mafioso de película italiana había desarmado muchas cosas de la escuela para convertirlas en algo totalmente diferente, como desarmar un calentador de agua para convertirlo en una tetera eléctrica o las diapositivas en cámaras fotográficas, algo que sin duda acabaría con Albert mas que un poco castigado-

 _ **Ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Pues muchas cosas son posibles ahora, algunas mas descabelladas que otras pero siempre esperando a que sea del agrado de los lectores. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Lazmaniatico: Pues si pudiera poner en la descripción mas de dos géneros, los pondría, el que habrá una que otra relación es bastante posible, quien podría ser ahora esa es la cuestión. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Sam the Stormbringer: Así es, esta es la tan hablada segunda temporada donde los años hicieron lo suyo, es decir, estragos de una u otra manera XD. Uffff, una apuesta ? Tiene algo que ver con esta historia o nunca tanto ? Saludos :D**_

 _ **A J. Najera: Pues realmente de la primera entrega no es que todo sea lineal, es mas bien parte lineal y parte episodica, oh y claro que una historia Slice of Live nunca viene mal, aun si hay una familia tan grande compuesta por Oc's de por medio, pro cierto, tus dos historias de cierta forma ya se extrañan. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A ElTipoJoven: Mas específicamente volví con esta historia, porque antes de esta ya había publicado otras dos obras que tuvieron su buena cantidad de visitas... Una mas que otra claro, pero si que extrañaba volver a escribir sobre mi numerosa familia de Oc's XD. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Pues asi ah terminado otro capitulo, la verdad es que si se ah hecho algo dificil escribir, pero no solo por falta de inspiración XD, ah sido un tiempo complicado, ademas de que estoy emitiendo otras dos historias en Wattpad, pero claro no planeo dejarlos demasiado tiempo sin capítulos, eso sumado a que tengo... O mas bien, quiero crear una portada para esta historia y también una portada para las que tengo en Wattpad y claro no olvidar los diseños de personaje 5 años despues XD. sin mas que decir, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDD**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 4: El bueno, el malo y Lynn

-Desde hace un tiempo que Lynn no sabia como reaccionar a ciertas cosas, o mas bien no lo hacia de la mejor manera, tal vez sus momentos mas divertidos era cada vez que perdía un juego y de alguna forma se desquitaba con el resto-

-El tiempo se había encargado de darle a la Loud deportista uno que otro tropiezo lo bastante fuerte como para sacudir su cabeza, Aaxton había sido el responsable de la mayor sacudida, pero a sus 15 años fue que recibió algo bastante similar, cortesía del psicólogo Apex-

-Esa clase de experiencias la hacían reflexionar siempre que no fueran humillantes, ahora con sus 18 años, Lynn solo sentía ciertos pesares con respecto a si despues de tanto tiempo aun debería o no disculparse con quien la integro al mundo del combate medieval. Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era una paliza en lugar de ser comparada con un chico de capacidad especial-

-El periodo universitario de Lynn había comenzado ya hace unas semanas, era una de esas instituciones que aunque contaba con campus, no estaba lo bastante lejos como para simplemente no hacer 2 viajes, uno de ida y otro de vuelta tomándole una hora y 30 minutos dichos trayectos si decidía ir trotando. Sus clases habían ya terminado ese día sin embargo, se encontraba en la casa Loud compartiendo un momento de vídeo juegos con Lincoln, no porque ella lo disfrutara del todo, pero darse un tiempo para pasar con su hermano no la mataría-

Y que tal estuvieron hoy las clases, Lynn ?

-Lynn estaba estudiando para ser docente de educación física, por supuesto que la chica aun conservaba sus aspiraciones a campeona olímpica y ser la numero uno en mas de un solo deporte, aun seguía dando su 110% en todo lo que hacia, pero ahora era una forma de pensar mucho mas sana que antes, incluso en sus victorias y afuera en el equipo de Football americano, o en Soccer o en otras pocas actividades extra curriculares, Lynn ahora pensaba bien el que responder ante preguntas como "A que atribuye esta victoria ?". Ya que por supuesto que decir que todo había sido cosa de suerte no estaba entre las opciones ni por asomo-

Fue un día tranquilo, Lincoln

Estas segura ? Porque no llegaste a casa a darte un baño

Hoy no hubo actividades despues de clases, simplemente me quede conversando con unos compañeros

-La primera sacudida para Lynn no se había originado precisamente por parte de ella en un principio, fue una mezcla de diversos factores los cuales de hicieron presentes para el Apex psicólogo, en una visita donde Ana fue llevada por su padre a hogar de los CasaGrande donde vivía Ronnie Anne, junto a ella estaban Arthur, Ark y también Balto de una forma algo extraña. Una historia que acabo por ser conocida por ambas familias-

-El sonido del timbre se hiso presente en aquel lugar, Ronnie atendió a la puerta viendo a su amiga, ambas se golpearon el brazo, una como un gesto de cariño y la otra por que aun no habia asimilado la idea de que se fuera de una forma tan abrupta-

Es genial volver a verte, Ana

Lo mismo digo, Ronnie

Sabes... Te vez extrañamente limpia, acaso no tuviste problemas afuera con...

Si, me advertiste que tuviera cuidado con los gatos, pero yo traje mi propia solución a ese problema -Le dijo la chica Apex, mostrando afuera de la casa lo que había acontecido. Ronnie Anne abrió los ojos en gran sorpresa al ver a aquel gran numero de gatos bandido y violentos siendo ahuyentados por un perro lobo que tenia sujeto a uno de los gatos de su cola usando sus fauces y sacudiéndolo como si se tratara de unos chakos-

Olvidaba que tus mascotas son rudas -Le comento la latina-

-Mientras que Ana y Ronnie pasaban el rato conversando, Balto y Lalo de cierta forma se habían hecho simpatizantes, al menos no se lanzaron a golpearse el uno al otro, lo mismo se podía decir de Ark y el peqqueño Carlitos, ya que ambos aun estaban a una edad temprana, si bien podían pronunciar algunas palabras, estaban lejos de poder hablar con fluidez-

-El bebe CasaGrande solo seguía al pequeño Apex, a sabiendas de que sus ojos reflejaban una cierta ansia por alguna travesura, una que posiblemente involucrara a su hermana, pero sin poder estar solo, le quedaba únicamente jugar con Carlitos y sus juguetes-

-Y Arthur... El comenzó a sentirse enfermo en el momento en el que entro a la casa, como si un fuerte resfriado lo hubiera agarrado de un momento a otro, le costaba un poco respirar y mantenerse de pie, las nauseas estaban presentes y solo quedarse sentado no ayudaba a mejorar-

Que es lo que te pasa ? Te ves algo... -Pregunto Ana a su hermano-

No tengo la menor idea, es como si este lugar estuviera mas santificado que un cajón lleno de ropa interior -Fue entonces que el Psicólogo forzó su vista a todo lo que había en la casa, había la suficiente cantidad de materiales de purificación, bendiciones y hechizos como para hacerlo sentir mal- Rayos, y creía que nada podría hacerme sentir mas enfermo que la comida que tu preparas

En primer lugar, cocinar una buena comida para mas de 3 personas me es mas dificil de lo que crees. En segundo lugar... Que acaso ya vendiste tu alma ?

Esta bien, no te lo diré -Arthur parpadeo una vez y Ana pudo ver claramente como en ese pequeño lapso de tiempo, sus ojos pasaron a ser verdes antes de blancos nuevamente-

Bueno, tendrás que ver alguna forma de poder pasar el tiempo o algo en lo que distraerte, porque no juegas con uno de los primos de Ronnie Anne ?

Ni siquiera los conozco Ana, creo que puedo hacer algo mas provechoso que malgastar mi tiempo con... -Fue entonces que lo vio, vio a aquel personaje especial y pronto la idea comenzó a armarse en su mente, un provechoso experimento social donde tenia el sujeto de comparación, un sujeto el cual no tuvo reparo en invitarlo a ver la televisión, pese a sus malestares producto de la intensa santidad en la casa, Arthur accedió, pero con intenciones mas haya de simplemente socializar-

-El Apex psicólogo se mantuvo al tanto de las cosas que hacia CJ y a su alrededor, desde encontrarse con gatos negros en el camino, a romper accidentalmente algún vidrio y pasar por debajo de alguna escalera, cosas relacionada al experimento social si es que le podía llamar asi. Tal vez era solo un capricho o una excusa para hacer algo que el considerara divertido o interesante-

De casualidad no tienes alguna prenda de vestir que consideres tu favorita o algún animal que creas que te da mayor chance de aumentar tus probabilidades de éxito en tu día a día ?

Usas palabras graciosas -Le respondió, CJ-

Me refiero a si crees que la suerte funciona poniéndote una ropa en especial o bailando antes de hacer algo

pero no se si la suerte funciona asi

-Unas palabras agudas para un chico de capacidades asi de especiales como lo era Carlos Jr, pero aun asi parecía ser mas listo que muchas otras personas que Arthur conocía y despues de un día completo de socializar, y grabar en vídeo ciertos momentos del día gracias a su teléfono, fue que la madre de los Apex paso a buscarlos para regresar a casa-

-Ana, Arthur y Ark iban en los asientos traseros, el menor había caído dormido y Ana veía a su hermano psicólogo con ciertos aires de juicio-

Oye, tal vez no me harás caso, pero no hagas nada que convierta a ese chico en una burla, eres malo pero nunca te has aprovechado asi de personas como el, y lo sabes... Porque lo sabes, verdad ? -Le pregunto Ana temiendo a la respuesta-

Descuida hermana, no voy a hacerle nada malo al pequeño CJ de ninguna manera, pero no te molestaría que un experimento social que puedo presentar como proyecto en la escuela haga quedar mal a Lynn, verdad ? -Le pregunto a su hermana mayor, esperando una respuesta que tuviera que ver con un juicio justo y un trato honesto, pero...-

Te diré algo, tu has lo que debas para una buena calificación y yo mirare hacia otro lado mientras escucho algunos temas en mi mp3, de acuerdo ? -Y lo hiso, realmente en ese momento se puso un par de audífonos, ciertamente Lynn no era la favorita de las hermanas Loud para Ana ni por asomo, por supuesto antes y en ese entonces bien podía decir que no estaba obligada a sentir agrado por alguna de ellas aunque algunas le agradaran mas que otras-

-Durante los siguientes dos días, Arthur se dispuso a hacer un plan un tanto complicado, no tenia una razón real para eso, simplemente el impulso por tener algún resultado y la creencia de que algo asi podría ser de provecho para el campo en el que el se especializaba. El plan en si no era algo de demasiados pasos, ese mismo día Lynn tenia un partido de su equipo de SoftBall, la propia actitud de la chica mezclada con unas cuantas mentiras harían el resto-

-Fueron sin duda casi dos horas que se hicieron eternas para Arthur, al punto de que pensaba en que no le vendría mal el ser un Muffin y que algo se lo comiera, realmente no estaba en su elemento, era como una persona que esperaba por horas en la final de una atraccion de feria que solo duraba 5 minutos y al final no lo valía, pero claro solo podría decir eso de si mismo si acababa fracasando o no-

-El partido termino con pocos puntos de diferencia, pero la derrota para el equipo de Lynn fue definitivo, ya era hora de la fase dos y Arthur no pudo evitar pensar que ese plan suyo era uno de esos complicados que normalmente se le ocurrían a Lincoln Loud. El tiempo en su cabeza paso lo bastante lento como para alucinar con buitres sobrevolandolo en círculos porque en cualquier momento hubiera muerto de aburrimiento-

Hey Lynn, no te fue muy bien, eh ? -Pregunto Arthur a la chica deportista saliendo del estadio-

Arthur, desde cuando te gustan los juegos de Softball ! ?

No me gustan, pero es para un pequeño trabajo que tengo, por otro lado, parece que no estabas en mejor forma

Fue duro, pero dimos todo y con eso me siento bien -Arthur en ese momento sintió que era momento de lanzar toda la artillería-

Es curiosos como es que no solo hasta ahora nunca habia venido a ver un partido de SoftBall, si no que al venir aquí tuve que pasar bajo muchas escaleras, rompí accidentalmente un espejo, me tope con un grupo de gatos negros y también pise una raya tan grande en el suelo que tal vez mi mamá tenga problemas de espalda en este momento. Realmente coincidencias eh ?

-Lynn solo guardo silencio, el tiempo había hecho lo suyo para darle ciertas lecciones, pero si aun a pesar de todo seguía teniendo cosas como un "suspensorio de la suerte" entonces ni ella misma podría haber reconocido en ese momento el hecho de que cayo directo en una trampa. Lynn retrocedió unos cuantos pasos y luego se lanzo a correr-

-Desde ese momento es que habían pasado 3 días, Arthur decidió hacer alarde de su experimento vía cámara en vivo por Internet, a todos los interesados de la comunidad de psicología entre otras personas, claro que las personas que veían el vídeo en cuestión no superaban las 50, pero el mismo Internet se encargaría del resto y podría dejar llegar las diversas opiniones-

Bienvenidos sean todos a mi presentación, esta es la primera vez que hago algo como esto, pero estoy seguro de que no ah sido un total desperdicio de tiempo, ahora a ustedes, mi audiencia, yo les pregunto, es la inteligencia o el sentido común algo que se dicte por las celulas o la genética ? -Al terminar su pregunta el chico Apex tomo dos fotos, una de un chico de piel morena y la otra foto de una chica castaña con cola de caballo-

La personas en la foto derecha es un chico al cual le sobre un cromosoma mientras que la foto izquierda es de una chica que... bueno, ustedes podrán juzgar. Para esto eh recopilado una serie de sucesos a lo largo de esta semana y al final de este vídeo les haré a todos ustedes una única pregunta, espero que esto sea de su pertinencia

-La pantalla se dividió en dos, por un lado estaba un chico el cual parecía feliz jugueteando con un gato negro mientras que al otro lado una chica que parecía preferir dar un rodeo a toda la ciudad con tal de evitarlos. Un chico que caminaba sin problemas aparentes por la cale y otra que caminaba a pasos largos para evitar las rayas en el asfalto. Cosas como esas y hasta un poco mas vergonzosas fueron mostradas durante 10 minutos hasta que llego el momento de las palabras finales-

Bien, hasta aquí ah llegado esta pequeña presentación, ahora solo queda esa ultima pregunta. Acaso es justo generalizar por las peculiaridades con las cuales nace una persona ? En ustedes queda decir si este jovencito... -Mostrando otra imagen de CJ el cual solo estaba en el sillón de la sala de estar en su casa viendo televisión- no es mas inteligente que esta chica ? -Mostrando finalmente a Lynn la cual parecía llevar un collar compuesto de herraduras de caballo, tréboles de 4 hojas y patas de conejo, lo realmente gracioso para Arthur en esa situación era que tenia que acercarse a Lynn para tomar esas fotos y filmarla, por lo que la creencia de la deportista hiso casi todo el trabajo por el de mantenerla temerosa-

-El tiempo que paso despues de que Lynn intentara desquitarse con el Apex psicólogo no fue demasiado, fue cosa de solo unos pocos días, fue incluso simplemente esperar a que Arthur saliera de su casa por algún motivo para sorprenderlo-

Tienes 5 segundos para darme una explicación antes de que yo te rompa la cara ! ! -Le declaro a Arthur mientras lo sujetaba del cuello de su camisa tqan pronto como lo vio alejarse 3 metros de su casa-

Pues no creí que te molestaría que todo el mundo viera como eres realmente, porque de pronto eso es algo malo ?

Me hiciste ver como una tonta !

Tal y como lo eres desde que te conozco, Lynn. Yo soy capas de meter a un chico dentro de algo caliente para que acabe sofocado por muchas razones, pero creer en la suerte no es una de ellas

De eso se trata esto ? Sobre lo que paso aquella ves ! ?

Si fuera el caso en aquella ocasión buen pude dejar que mi hermana intentara darte una paliza -Lynn sabia que de entre toda la familia, Ana Jr sabia como pelear, pero no al mismo nivel que su hermano Aaxton y claro no al mismo nivel que ella, pero podía llegar a ser una chica lo bastante impulsiva por rencores como para tomar el hacha de su mamá y cruzar la calle para hacer una visita- Gracias a cosas como esta, no solo me invitaron a dar una charla sobre como ciertas actitudes pueden ser un peligro para las personas y quienes los rodean, esto puede hacer que personas como tu y tu hermano sean menos tontos. Dime, puedes mirar al pasado y no decirme que no quieres que otras hermanas como tu hagan cosas similares a chicos como Lincoln ?

-Lynn sabia que realmente todas esas palabras era solo una excusa, Arthur estaba lejos de ser alguien que se preocupara por otros por el simple hecho de hacerlo pero en esas palabras de cobertura había bastante verdad, una que llevo a Lynn a soltar el cuello de la camisa de Arthur-

Me eh esforzado por cambiar, pero no ah sido fácil, eh intentado cambiar desde que...

Desde que un par de chicas altas de dejaron como una simple segundona en los partidos de basketball, no es cierto ? -Le pregunto a ella, quien solo asintió con la cabeza-

el vídeo de Arthur no tardo mucho en hacerse conocido mas por la humillación hacia la Loud deportista que por la relevancia de ese experimento social, no había forma de simplemente calmarse pues durante al menos 2 semanas mucha gente la estuvo señalando en las calles, hasta que el mismo Internet se trago es vergüenza en mas contenido de otras personas-

-Ese había sido un golpe algo duro, el pasar por eso le trajo ciertos recuerdos, pero una experiencia como esa solo podía ayudarla a mejorar, a diferencia de cuando tenia 13 años y cada fallo que cometía la volvía un dolor en el trasero para casi todo el mundo. Unos recuerdos que llevaron ahora a Lynn a pensar en algo que tal ves debió hacer hace un tiempo-

Oye Lincoln, puedes traerme una caja que hay en el ático ? No tiene muchas cosas

Esta bien, Lynn

-El peliblanco vio la caja apenas subió las escaleras, tenia una fecha reciente sobre cuando había sido guardada. Lincoln se dispuso a bajar la caja y la dejo frente a Lynn-

Y que es esto ?

Son solo unas cosas que planeo donar -Le comento ella, Lincoln quedo confundido y abrió la caja, en esta había lo que a los 13 años la chica consideraba sus amuletos mas importantes, su suspensorio, muchas camisetas, una liga, un bate de Baisball, todo era reconocido por Lincoln ya que eran cosas que Lynn aseguraba que le daban mucha suerte-

Realmente vas a donar todo esto ? Pero son tus amuletos

Lincoln... Yo no eh hecho cosas muy respetables, mientras que todos los trofeos y competencias que eh ganado dicen que soy una ganadora, no puedo decir que acepto las derrotas de la mejor manera, tu eres un buen ejemplo sobre como no eh sabido sobrellevar ciertas cosas

Y cuando pensaste en todo esto ?

Desde que Arthur me humillo de forma publica y luego la paliza que recibí de Aaxton acabo por reforzar la idea. Si la suerte es real o no o si estas cosas la tienen, tal vez sea momento de que le den de esa suerte a personas que la necesiten mas que yo. Yo tengo mi talento y mi esfuerzo, si gano de ahora en adelante es que tengo lo necesario y si pierdo es que o yo no fui lo bastante buena o mis rivales fueron mejores

Ojala hubiera escuchado esas palabras de ti antes, casi me conmueves -Le dijo Lincoln con cierta burla recibiendo un golpe en el brazo, uno con una mezcla de cariño y molestia-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A J. Najera: XD Lola y Albert chocarían mucho como para que haya un ship entre ellos, me alegra que hayas disfrutado el capitulo y espero hayas disfrutado también este. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Cronos Cabrera: Ciertamente, ah pasado mucho tiempo, esos fueron mis inicios como escritor de fanfics y tu fuiste una de las personas que lo siguió y le encanto hasta el final... Al menos de la primera entrega. Ahora en cuanto a este fandom, creo que te gustara un par de capítulos mas que otros asi como también me alegro de que hayas disfrutado este capitulo, por cierto, hay una primera temporada de esta historia. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente, aquí nuevo capitulo, no ah habido nuevas noticias de la serie por el momento, pero solo queda esperar. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 5: Cuadro pintado de verguenza

-Cada familia tiene su propia forma de lidiar con los problemas internos de la misma, algunas familias solo lo superan con un abrazo, otras ignoran el problemas hasta que los sentimientos negativos se van, otras usan protocolos extraños o planes descabellados y otras sacan idead retorcidas sobre cortes familiares, duelos entre acusador y acusados e incluso algo tan salido de una caricatura como podía un jarro para las groserías, cada vez que una persona en la casa Apex decía una mala palabra, el frasco se llenaba con un dolar por grosería-

-Normalmente el frasco veía como mínimo un total de 50 dolares al día de los cuales 25 eran por parte de la madre que tenia un léxico tal basto en groserías como podía tenerlo un marinero, un léxico el cual sus hijos menores aprendieron a imitar sin importar el hecho de que no sabían el significado de ciertas palabras como podrían serlo llamar a alguien "Hijo de perra" o "Mal oliente bastardo"-

-Durante su tiempo en casa, Allester solo llegaba a poner un dolar al día, porque no era de hierro, podía sentir enojo y desquitarse diciendo una que otra grosería al día era algo bastante posible, pero la razón de su molestia era mas claro que un lago cristalino tanto para su familia como para sus vecinos-

-Cuando Allester cumplió los 18 años, pidió un favor a su familia, el usar dos de los frascos de groserías que se habían llenado con el paso del tiempo para poder realizar un pequeño viaje a Venecia, no era precisamente un viaje de placer, si no por un concurso conocido como el _Bienal de Arte de Venecia_. El chico hiso su postulacion y se fue pese a que no tenia ni la menor idea de hablar italiano, solo sabia el ingles y algo de ruso y creyó que con eso estaría bien-

-Cierto peliblanco aun recordaba cuando fue a despedirlo al aeropuerto acompañado de su hermanita princesa. Lola mas de una ocasión había compartido una fiesta de te y pocas veces podía decir que tuviera a alguien que se vistiera de princesa por gusto, claro que no es que todo eso quedara enterrado en el pasado, pero no tenían la menor idea de cuando volverían a verlo-

-Ya a sus 20 años, el artista había vuelto a su hogar, no se lo había dicho a nadie, solamente había llegado con 2 maletas de tamaño considerable, tal como se había ido, no llevaba su mascara ni su fusil, del mismo modo de cuando se fue, ahora estaba frente a las puertas de su casa en Royal Woods, pero sus manos no se atrevían a tocar el timbre, porque temía mostrarse y sincerarse con las cosas que había vivido en solo 2 años-

Allester ?

-El mencionado volteo, el inconfundible peliblanco que vivía frente a su casa había crecido en dos años, seguía usando casi el mismo conjunto de ropa, pero su cabello estaba ligeramente mas largo, podía ver unos cuantos bellos en su barbilla y su mirada se veía bastante menos inocente de lo que era hace 2 años-

Hola Lincoln -Le respondió el artista-

-Ambos se dieron la mano de una manera innecesariamente formal. El Apex artista había llegado solo para saber de mano de Lincoln que no había nadie en casa y el peliblanco lo invito a la suya mientras tanto-

-Allester había mantenido su mismo corte de cabello, pero ahora en lugar de usar un poncho y camiseta blanca ahora usaba una camisa a botones roja como el color de sus ojos, pero mientras tanto acepto la invitación del peliblanco ah ayudarlo a matar el tiempo, pero por como estaban las cosas, tal vez no era lo mejor que lo hicieran en la casa Loud-

Así que... Te fue bien en Venecia ?

Pues fue... Fue bastante interesante -Fue un silencio incomodo, uno que Lincoln rompió aunque se la peor manera posible-

Ya lograste aceptar que una de las razones por la que te fuiste es porque no había superado a mi hermana, ahora te sientes mejor respecto a eso ?

-El Apex artista de cierta forma lo había logrado muchos días, pero solo por un par de horas y solo habiéndole pagado a una mujer que se especializara en esos servicios, no podía decir que se sentía orgulloso de eso ni si quiera por los momentos en los cuales dicha compañía lo ayudo a superar aquella ruptura y mucho menos podía decir que se vería como el mejor ejemplo de hermano mayor, por lo cual decirle eso a Lincoln fue mucho mas fácil que decírselo a su familia, del mismo modo en que fue mas fácil decirle a el que sus cuadros hechos en el viaje no alcanzaron ni si quiera estar entre los 10 mejores calcificados, había sido realmente evidente para los expertos y jueces que las obras de Allester tenían la misma emoción que una mala telenovela mexicana de la tarde-

Pues... No parece la mejor forma para olvidar, pero ahora estas mejor que hace dos años, verdad ?

Eso es cierto, ya el pasado se queda donde tiene que quedarse, pero no me siento cómodo con las cosas que hice

-Lincoln sentía algo de empatia por Allester, realmente no era muy diferente con la gente a su alrededor, el chico nunca se caracterizo por ser de piedra aunque quisiera serlo, pero aun asi comprendía, comprendía el como era extrañar a alguien de esa forma, aunque el peliblanco Loud nunca llego tan lejos como para buscar consuelo o compañía teniendo que pagar por ella, pero a su lado estaba el Apex artista que se sentía un tanto indigno por eso-

-Lincoln ya no tenia 11 años, ya no era un chico inocente, ya incluso podía comenzar a discutir con algunas de sus hermanas por entrar a su habitacion sin tocar la puerta primero y hacer eso con un adolescente de 16 años que tenia una computadora era casi como jugar con fuego, sin embargo ahora alguien requería del peliblanco, o mas bien este supo que Allester querría pedirle que le dijera a sus padres y hermanos que ya había llegado-

-Ambos de regreso de una caminata larga y una charla reveladora acerca de como había cosas que no podían arreglarse solo con una placentera compañía durante unas horas, llegaron a la casa Loud, eran las 5 Pm pero todas las hermanas de la casa que aun vivían hay estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones a excepción de Luna y Lynn que no se encontraban en casa aun-

Tu te quedaras aquí ? Porque si es la idea puedes quedarte en mi habitacion hasta que sientas que puedes entrar por la puerta de tu casa

Y que harás tu ?

Llamare a una persona que tal vez pueda decirme como es que deberías manejar esto

No te ofendas Lincoln, pero a tus hermanas no les confiaría ni el cuidar la dentadura de un anciano, y eso no lo digo solo por el como me siento

Me creerias si te digo que han madurado mas de lo que crees ? -Le dijo a artista con una sonrisa y una ceja alzada como si dudara se su propia palabra. Allester lo miro con una mezcla de duda y desconfianza, Lincoln despues de esas palabras dejo al Apex artista en su habitacion-

-Lincoln pensó en la única persona en los contactos de su teléfono celular que era mayor de edad y que ademas no se lo tomaría como una broma o le vería el lado gracioso, ademas sabría plenamente de que iba el algo para hablar con la primogénita de la familia-

Lori ?

Lincoln, eres tu ? -Respondió la mencionada al otro lado de la linea-

Si, soy yo. Oye me preguntaba si podía hablar contigo acerca de algo, es un problema pero no es mio, no podía hablar con Luna o con Luan y mucho menos con el resto de las chicas, mamá y papá tampoco me dirían algo porque aun tengo 16 años asi que...

Lincoln, ve al punto -Le dijo su hermana-

Que le dirías a una persona que se ah envuelto con muchas chicas porque trata de olvidar a una en especial ?

No estas hablando de ti, verdad !? -El tono de preocupación en Lori fue claro, y para Lincoln el hecho de que no tenia porque decir el nombre de Allester también estaba claro, solo quería una respuesta mas clara de lo que el creía que podría ser lo correcto, el no tenia todas las respuestas, ni a los 11 ni tampoco a sus 16 años-

No, no se trata de mi, es para... Es para un amigo, solo eso

Bien, en caso de que digas la verdad, Lincoln, tu amigo ... -Haciendo comillas de énfasis aun sabiendo que Lincoln no la vería, fue mas que nada un reflejo- No parece haber tomado el termino de su relación de la mejor manera, y eso puedo entenderlo de cierta forma, aun recuerdo esa vez que Bobby rompió conmigo y cuando pienso en la razon del porque, ahora me hace sentir bastante tonta

-Desde el punto de vista de Lincoln, tal vez el desquitarse con uno de sus hermanos pequeños por el rompimiento era bastante mas exagerado que intimar con una que otra chica solo por unas horas, pero tampoco es que Lincoln hubiera salido totalmente limpio de aquella situación en la que Lori y Bobby habían terminado solo por decir unas cuantas verdades de la hermana menor del latino, tampoco es que saliera con las manos vacías de aquel problema, pero ahora todo era diferente y esto no se trataba precisamente de el-

Crees que bastara con que le de apoyo moral y listo ?

Yo no dije eso, la verdad es que por lo que me dices, tiene que haber una forma en la cual puedas convencerlo de que todo no saldrá tan mal como cree, el si aprendió algo de todo o si literalmente puede vivir feliz con eso

-Lincoln comenzó a hacer trabajar su cerebro para dar a luz una idea, una la cual no tardo demasiado, aunque algunas de sus idead mas rápidas tenían la tradición de fallar increíblemente, tal vez todo saldría bien eta vez. Lincoln se despidió de Lori y subió al ático, con un lápiz y algo de papel dibujo y luego con unas tijeras recorto algo que tal vez podría servirle de algo, ya armado Lincoln volvió a su habitacion asegurándose de que sus hermanas estuvieran lo bastante ocupadas con sus cosas como para no ver que sacaría a Allester de la casa-

Allester, es la hora -El mencionado vio a Lincoln abrir la puerta de la habitacion y este lo siguió. El peliblanco Loud le sonrió al Apex artista quien cargaba con sus maletas, ambos habían salido de la casa y estaban a salvo de cualquier intervención de las hermanas Loud-

Bien, primero que nada, debo decirte que no avise a tu casa que habías llegado, decidí hacer otra cosa

Seguro que simplemente no lo olvidaste ?

Pues esto es un poco mas importante, ademas si los conozco bien, al menos la mayoría apreciaran que llegues de sorpresa -Allester no objeto nada ante tal declaración- Ahora date la vuelta y espera a que te diga que voltees

-El artista accedió al comando del peliblanco Loud, espero unos pocos segundos y cuando fue llamado nuevamente, Lincoln tenia en su rostro una mascara sonriente hecha de papel atada a su cabeza con una cinta de goma, no solo eso, Lincoln se encontraba posando dramáticamente y dejando caer sobre si lo que parecía ser papel rojo-

Lincoln, que rayos estas haciendo ? -El peliblanco guardo silencio unos momentos antes de suspirar y quitarse la mascara-

Pues esperaba sorprenderte, de alguna forma si veías algo de lo que eras antes, tal vez asi podrías verte como antes, ya sabes, aquel sujeto que decía cosas rebuscadas y veces sin sentido como "Solo yo puedo abrir los corazones de la gente y hacerlos sentir mas vivos" y esa clase de cosas extrañas

Esas frases eran geniales, al menos para mi -Le respondió de forma seria. Lincoln se estaba quedando sin ideas, lo único que le quedaba era una bola de papel mojada en tinta en una de sus manos, la cual le arrojo a Allester golpeándole la cara, el artista toco su mejilla derecha y vio la tinta roja y comenzó a esparcirla por sus dedos dejando salir un largo suspiro para terminar sentándose en el suelo, Allester le sonrió al peliblanco Loud y luego dejo salir unas cuantas risas intentando contenerse-

"Todos usamos mascaras"... Es cierto, tal vez yo digo cosas como esa, tal vez si me equivoque con algunas cosas, tal vez mi relación con tu hermana Luna no acabo por los mejores motivos y yo no lo sobrelleve como debía, pero eso no es razón para no sonreír a mi familia ? Eso es lo que quieres que entienda ?

Dices que vas a fingir en tu propia casa ?

Tampoco hay razón para que ellos me vean triste, y tal vez con el tiempo una falsa sonrisa pase a ser una sonrisa de verdad. Se que me preguntaran que es lo que paso durante el viaje, pero no planeo contarles a todos lo que ocurrió con lujo de detalles y mucho menos ahora, tal vez a mamá y a papá, pero eso lo haré con el tiempo, ahora solo siento que quiero descansar en mi cama que espero siga donde la deje

Entonces estarás bien ? -Le pregunto, Lincoln-

Si, lo estaré -Le respondió revolviendo su cabello, un gesto un tanto molesto para Lincoln quien ya no era un niño pequeño- Nunca se sabe, tal vez mañana logre una obra que pueda vender en un millón de dolares, es extraño, pero con esta tinta en mi cara, recuerdo que en un cuadro, casi cualquier emoción puede plasmarse en una obra maestra

-Ambos luego de quedare mirando unos segundos tras ese comentario, rieron algo contenidos, en la clase de vida que tenían, realmente casi cualquier cosa era posible, las probabilidades jamas eran de 0 para nadie, y ya sabiendo que es lo que tenia que hacer, Allester cruzo la calle con sus maletas en direccion a su casa, donde abrió la puerta sabiendo que en casa debía de haber alguien ya, de otra forma esta estaría cerrada, al cruzar el umbral la primera persona que lo vio y quedo casi inmóvil fue su hermana menor-

Allester... -Fue todo lo que pudo decir al ver a su hermano luego de dos años-

-No hubo palabras de intercambio inmediatas, solamente un rápido movimiento de la chica Apex para recibir a su hermano con un fuerte abrazo y este tomando su cabello y acariciándola con cariño-

Ya estoy en casa, Ana

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las review:**_

 _ **A RCurrent: El capitulo de Lily y Ark ya esta hecho, solo falta que llegue al momento en el que lo suba XD. Lola y Albert... Pues ninguno de los 2 juega limpio la mayoría del tiempo, pero si que se tienen una muy alta autoestima. Arthur por su parte... Pues todos ya han visto como hace las cosas, sus maquinaciones harán bien a algunos y mal a otros. Tambien espero que te siga yendo genial con "Hermandad". Saludo :D**_

 _ **A J0nas Najera: Tal vez el sea fan del mundo literario de Lovecraft, pero no es del todo un monstruo. en cuando a la situación... Pues una de las cosas que me gusta hacer con los Apex, es tomar las situaciones mas "Peculiares" de la familia Loud y que dichos capítulos tengan cierta conexión con los capítulos que yo escribo, si has leído la primera temporada veras que también pasa eso. Me alegra que disfrutaras el capitulo. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Pues eh aquí un nuevo capitulo, esta vez con el regreso de uno de los hermanos, como habia dicho antes, 5 años y pasan muchas cosas, las personas cambian durante ese tiempo, pero no se preocupen o se sientan mal por Allester, que esta no es la única aparicion que tendrá. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, sigan la historia, hagan algún fan art si lo desean, toooooooodo lo que ustedes quieran, y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDD**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 6: Temor en dos ruedas

-Otro día mas, otro grupo de gente adicta a la adrenalina mezclada con gente amante de lo mórbido que solamente quería ver sangre correr, otras personas habían ido esperando ver el resultado de aquel acto, mientras que otras habían ido obligadas a ir en un capricho por acompañar a alguien, aunque el publico no llegaba a los miles realmente, Axel Apex había sido contratado como un acto de medio tiempo para un juego local de baisball-

-El motor de su pequeño bebe rugía con entusiasmo, el propietario con un brillo en los ojos que no parecía extinguirse en esos momentos, solo en esos momentos donde bien podría acabar con los huesos rotos, cosa que ya ah pasado mas de una vez, luego de que su relación terminara fue que sus actos pasaron de solo arrojar cuchillos y actos de escapismo, a ahorrar lo suficiente como para comprar una motocicleta, aprender a usarla y agregarla a sus actos, un cambio un tanto mas favorable que el que tuvo su hermano mayor-

-Ahora con el personal administrativo de aquel juego siendo tan generoso como para juntar 5 autobuses y colocarlos en linea vertical con una rampa en cada extremo, solo quedaba acelerar-

-El rugir de aquel motor contrastaba con el silencio de las personas las cuales solamente tragaron saliva al momento que el vehículo alzo el vuelo por la primera rampa, pasando por los autobuses y cayendo a salvo en la segunda, a salvo hasta que un mal derrape acabo por hacer que Axel perdiera el equilibrio y el junto con la motocicleta se deslizaran de costado y acabaran chocando contra la pared-

-Pasaron unos cuantos segundos sin movimiento hasta que el motociclista suicida a los ojos de algunos solo se levanto con cierto esfuerzo, alzando la mano y levantando su pulgar-

Y esta bien, damas y caballeros ! ! -Fue la declaración de un miembro del personal del lugar el cual se acerco a ver que el joven no estuviera lastimado, efectivamente se había puesto de pie sin gran dificultad, la gente comenzó a aplaudir aquel acto y ciertamente había tenido peores finales-

-Una presentación que no había tenido mayores percances pero que cuya paga tampoco había sido de lo mas extraordinaria, pero Axel aun estaba haciendo lo que quería para continuar con su vida, no es que tuviera un lugar al cual pudiera llamar suyo como tal, pero poco a poco eso estaba cambiando, del mismo modo en que pudo reunir lo suficiente para tener un vehículo en el cual estrellarse numerosas veces, también podría tener aunque fuera un lugar pequeño, pero como siempre, parte del dinero ganado se iría en la reparación de la motocicleta-

-Algo bueno de ir tantas veces con la misma persona es que esta bien podía hacerle uno que otro descuento, afortunadamente ya el tenia un buen mecánico, o mejor dicho mecánica, tal vez aunque las familias se hubieran distanciado, eso no quería decir que todos los miembros hubieran cortado el contacto de forma total, y era bueno que dicha mecánica estuviera al frente de su casa-

Y cuanto sera, Lana ? -Le pregunto Axel a la Loud mecánica-

Serán solo 30 dolares mas lo que tengas en tus bolsillos, no le paso mucho realmente -Le decía Lana mientras revisaba. Después del derrape de costado, la motocicleta de Axel acabo totalmente raspada y arañada de su lado derecho, pero no tenia mayores desperfectos, a Axel no le pareció demasiado por lo que le pago a Lana en ese mismo momento, 30 dolares mas un chocolate a medio derretir aun en su envoltura que la menor se llevo a la boca-

Por cierto, como te ah ido con tus actos ? -Le pregunto la chica Loud-

Ah estado todo bien, a veces me subo a la motocicleta, otras veces no, es algo complicado el no tener un asistente, pero no hay nadie con tanto tiempo libre

Hablas como si tuvieras actos como estos todos los días -Le dijo Lana con una sonrisa confiada y una ceja alzada-

Pues en eso tienes razón, no todos los días hay partidos de... Bueno, de lo que sea, y aunque los hubiera, no todos contratan mis servicios para el medio tiempo -Dijo dejando salir un pesado aunque corto suspiro- Tal vez me una a un circo y pueda tener un acto dentro de una bola de acero, eso si seria genial

Y podrías viajar mucho comiendo solo palomitas de maíz, gaseosa dulce y hasta podrías conocer a una linda mujer barbuda -Le dijo de una forma que fuera obvio que estaba bromeando, junto con una oferta de un una goma de mascar a medio comer que al parecer tenia unos días de haberse botado, Axel se quedo sentado a un lado de la casa junto a la Loud de gorra roja comiendo la goma de mascar, solo para terminar botándola por lo dura que estaba-

Oye, no querrías que alguien fuera a ver uno de tus espectáculos un día de estos ? -Le pregunto Lana-

Pues me gustaría, pero creo que se pondrían algo paranoicos al verme saltar con una moto pasando por encima de un helicóptero o verme meter la cabeza dentro de la boca de un león, no lo crees ? -No es que fuera realmente a hacer esas cosas, al menos no lo segundo, peor por otro lado, le estaba hablando a una niña que peleaba con cocodrilos a los 6 años- En fin, vendré a recogerla mas tarde, nos vemos Lana -Se despidió finalmente cruzando la calle-

-Luego de un par de horas, Lana había terminado ya de arreglar esos pequeños rasguños en la motocicleta de Axel, ahora se tomaba un merecido descanso echada en el sofá de la sala de estar frente al televisor, aun si no se había lavado la mugre y los restos de aceite de su cuerpo antes de ponerse cómoda-

No deberías darte un baño al menos ? -Lana escucho que le preguntaron aquello, se trataba de su hermano mayor quien se había puesto cómodo a su lado, pero a la distancia suficiente como para no ensuciarse-

Estoy bien asi, despues podre tomar la manguera en el patio y limpiarme

No creo que puedas hacer eso ahora, ya esta comenzando a atardecer -Le dijo Lincoln-

-Lana rodó los ojos y se dirigió al baño dejando a Lincoln al mando del televisor. El peliblanco iba a cambiar el canal hasta el momento en el que un comercial en concreto lo detuvo, uno que anunciaba que dentro de pocos días habría un derbi de demolición con camiones monstruo, como acto de apertura de aquel evento, si los camiones monstruo derramando destrucción por todo por sobre lo que pasaban al mismo tiempo que chocaban entre ellos seria sin duda genial de ver, el ver a un sujeto aparentemente loco saltar a través de 10 aros de fuego mientras el mismo sujeto estaría envuelto en aceite, seria fenomenal, pero las expectativas se convirtieron en preocupación cuando revelaron el nombre y el rostro de la persona que haría aquel acto aparentemente suicida-

Diga... ? -Contesto en la casa Apex, por su celular, Ana quien había recibido una llamada de Lincoln-

Ana, sabes que tu hermano Axel va a hacer algo realmente arriesgado aun para el ! ?

Lo se, Lincoln, me lo dijo hace 30 minutos

Y no vas a detenerlo ? -Al otro lado de la linea, el peliblanco solo escucho un suspiro-

Lincoln, tal vez esta clase de cosas son algo que necesita hacer, no puedo decirle simplemente que no lo haga porque es peligroso, el ah hecho cosas asi antes y lo sabes -Ana tenia un punto en eso, pero salir de un tanque de agua, arrojar cuchillos a una persona amarrada a una diana gigante o entrar a un ataúd que seria clavado con espadas parecía ahora un poco mas seguro en comparación a arrojarse al fuego con una motocicleta-

Mis hermanas también han hecho locuras, pero no se si dejaría que alguna de ellas haga algo como eso y... Si, ahora ya escuche lo que dije, creo que no tendría mucho sentido que yo te diga esto ahora, verdad ? -Lincoln ciertamente no tenia la mejor posición para decir acerca de detener a Axel de hacer locuras dentro de su profesión, despues de todo el mismo Lincoln podía llegar a ser participe en locuras con respecto a sus hermanas, como cuando entro a un restaurante y libero a decenas de patos que se volverían enchiladas o cuando creyó que enseñarle a Leni conducir con un vídeo juego funcionaria-

No crees que debería al menos creer en que estará bien ? -Le pregunto Ana a través del teléfono, el correr un riesgo y solo confiar en que nada malo ocurriría, realmente Lincoln no era de correr demasiados riesgos, solo de tomar decisiones equivocadas de ves en cuando, pero...-

Oye Ana, realmente no quisiera que algo le ocurra a tu hermano -Al otro lado de la linea, Ana estaba pensativa, la chica Apex confiaba en las habilidades de cada uno de sus hermanos dentro de sus respectivos campos, a veces correr esos riesgos en pro de llevar en aumento sus respectivas conductas y aficiones, pero si algo ocurría, ella quería poder estar cerca-

Tu le dirías que NO a lucy si conoce a un vampiro que no se vea como un invertido o le dirías NO a Lana cada ves que entra a una competencia donde tiene que enlazar a un toro que podría matarla ? Cosas asi han pasado antes, Lincoln, no puedo solo... -Fue entones que el recuerdo la golpeo en la cara, la ultima vez que Axel acabo con la pelvis fracturada y un brazo dislocado producto de un mal choque, la persona a la que dejaron a cargo de los baños de esponja de su hermano habia sido Ana precisamente, y los recuerdos de ser una chica de 14 años viendo a su hermano todo encuerado no eran precisamente placenteros- De acuerdo Lincoln, te diré algo, no detendré a mi hermano, pero si iré a su acto de apertura, tu quieres venir también ? -Lincoln dio una respuesta en positivo y ya el plan había quedado hecho, aunque no querían aceptar que eso era mas para calmar la ansiedad-

-El derby en cuestión era mas pronto de lo que habían esperado, dentro de dos días para ser exacto, Axel había recogido su motocicleta de la casa Loud y ahora para el solo quedaba esperar, pues le facilitarían todo lo necesario para el acto de riesgo en cuestión el mismo día del derby-

-Lincoln y Ana no lo tuvieron mas fácil, el peliblanco estuvo todo aquel día en sus videojuegos, dibujando varios bocetos de sus personajes heroicos favoritos e incluso jugando una que otra partida de damas con su hermana Lisa, resultando en un total de 18 victorias para la Loud genio y solo 2 victorias para el peliblanco, fue realmente curioso el como Lisa había aceptado el jugar tantas partidas de damas con su hermano, pero eso no había importado para Lincoln, había apreciado que aceptara-

-Cuando llego el día del derby, Ana y Lincoln tenían el dinero para las entradas, querían poder llegar temprano para poder estar en primera fila, realmente habían llegad con 3 horas de anticipación y sin duda acabarían en las filas mas bajas de las tribunas, lo bastante cerca como para poder bajar de un salto en caso de que algo malo pasara-

-Poco a poco la fila comenzó a avanzar luego de las dichas 3 horas de espera, realmente el tiempo había pasado a ritmo lento y no había mucho de lo cual hablar mas haya del día a día, lo que mas hiso la chica Apex fue hablar de su hermano artista quien había vuelto a casa. Lincoln de cierta forma si había extrañado a Allester-

-Mas temprano que tarde, la mayoría del estadio se había llenado, el peliblanco y la pelirroja estaban sentado en la primera fila de las tribunas, la mas cercana al escenario, los camiones monstruo que se destruirían entre si y a otros autos mas pequeños aun no se veían llegar, pero si se veían 10 aros envueltos en papel el cual parecía estar goteando combustible, entre el espacio de 20 metros de largo que ocupaba el largo que abarcaban los 10 aros en sus postes, había una rampa por la cual la motocicleta se lanzaría y otra en la cual aterrizar-

Si logra hacerlo entonces si que sera genial -Le dijo Ana intentando convencerse a si misma de que no estaba preocupada, Lincoln por su parte se sintió mas tranquilo cuando vio que en la rampa de aterrizaje habían 4 personas con extintores-

-Al extremo de aquella rampa de partida, se abrió una puerta dejando ver al aficionado al riesgo, una profesión por la cual solo ahora su hermana y el peliblanco temían considerando que vieron a Axel derramar una botella completa de aceite sobre si mismo, en un conjunto seguro de atuendo de motociclista el cual se veía como una protección menor, lo único que se veía frágil era una bufanda roja que llevaba-

Si sobrevive, Lana tendrá mucho trabajo con esa motocicleta -Comento el peliblanco-

Con ustedes, damas y caballero... Axel Apex, nuestro temerario, residente en Royal Woods, ahora sobre una motocicleta vistiendo un atuendo altamente inflamable, pasara por una distancia de 50 metros sobre su motocicleta pasando por 10 aros de fuego. Me veo en la obligación de decirle a todas las personas presentes que no intenten esto en casa !

-La voz que se escucho por los altavoces del lugar se detuvo y en su lugar solo quedo el silencio que se rompió con el ruido del motor de la motocicleta que parecía tenue en un lugar tan grande-

-La aceleración fue rapida, el salto con el vehículo fue bien ejecutado, uno a uno los aros de fuego eran superados hasta que en el quinto aro, las llamas tocaron la bufanda que comenzó a consumirse rapidamente, lo suficiente hasta que el fuego casi alcanzara el resto de su cuerpo antes de que este cayera en la rampa de aterrizaje, pero no con una caída lo bastante perfecta como para no deslizarse con rapidez hasta el punto en que todo su cuerpo junto con la motocicleta chocaron contra la pared, momentos antes de que los miembros del personal con los extintores lo rociaran por completo-

-Los segundos pasaron, Ana y Lincoln vieron como el fuego estuvo a punto de consumir el cuerpo de Axel, al punto en el que ambos se taparon los ojos únicamente dejando un pequeño espacio pues tenían que ver el final de todas formas-

-Axel se levanto de entre la espuma química y el humo, se quito el casco y levanto el brazo declarando que estaba bien, no ileso, pero estaba bien, aunque su cuerpo se sintiera un tanto adolorido por el choque, aun estaba vivo y entero. El publico grito emocionado al ver que el cuerpo del retador del peligro solo estaba humeando, pero no se veía lastimado de gravedad, realmente había logrado sobrevivir a aquella hazaña-

Creo que debería hablar con el, digo... No creo que haga daño -Dijo Ana mas pensando en voz alta que dirigiéndose a Lincoln, este sin embargo no respondió, solo se puso de pie y le hiso una señal con su mano a la chica Apex de que lo acompañara-

-Luego de unos minutos, Lincoln y Ana habían encontrado a Axel, luego de pedir indicaciones a varios miembros del personal dispersos por el recinto explicando que ella era la hermana menor del hombre en cuestión. Luego de 10 minutos de búsqueda, ambos llegaron a la enfermería establecida en el lugar, Axel estaba recostado en una cama con unos cuantos rasguños en su cuerpo mientras parecía estar aplicando crema en su rostro, pero nada realmente grave-

Axel... Hermano... -La chica Apex se acerco a su hermano quien ahora solo vestía su ropa interior y tenia unos pocos parches pegados a el. Ana no se sentía del todo mal por ver asi a su hermano, el preocuparse por que podría morir seria el desconfiar de el, y a fin de cuentas, alguien de la familia tenia que poder confiar en todos los demás sin importar que tan locas fueran sus acciones- Te vez bien, Axel

Hola Ana -Le dijo tomando asiento, luego vio a Lincoln y también lo saludo, fue un saludo sin ningún tipo de incomodidad, pero Axel no podía evitar preguntarse si habían ido únicamente por el-

Oye, mas haya de como termino, realmente te viste genial en tu traje y con tu bufanda quemándose -Le dijo Lincoln en un intento por cruzar palabras, por un momento solo hubo silencio que fue interrumpido por una risa a carcajadas del retador del peligro-

Creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que no hablamos, pero las palabras aun no son lo tuyo, verdad Lincoln ? -Le dijo Axel con una sonrisa burlona, Ana se puso a reír y Lincoln solo se sintió avergonzado, pero era un momento agradable-

Esperen... Si vinieron pero no me lo dijeron, es que se enteraron hace muy poco verdad ?

Pues si, yo vi el comercial hace 2 dias -Le dijo, Lincoln-

Hace solo dos días ? el comercial del derby llevaba ya 2 semanas al aire conmigo en el -Les dijo con cierta seriedad- Cuanto tiempo llevan sin ver la televisión ?

Por favor hermano, como si alguien se molestara en ver comerciales de todas formas -Le dijo, Ana, Axel por su lado habia levantado un dedo y abierto la boca en respuesta, pero al no tener nada que decir, simplemente la cerro-

-Luego de una hora de que el trió salio de aquella enfermería y se puso cómodo en las tribunas para ver el derby, salieron de aquel lugar junto con la motocicleta de Axel que tenia una llanta pinchada y unas cuantas piezas abolladas. Una noche con diversión, algo de temor, y con mas trabajo destinado a Lana que sin duda alguna esta vez no saldrá tan barato como en otras ocasiones-

Me alegro de que todo terminara bien, no podria haber soportado tener que volver a darte baños de esponja -Le dijo a su hermano-

Lo haces sonar como si fuera algo peligroso, que es lo peor que te podría pasar ? -Le pregunto, Lincoln-

Solo te diré que si este chico de aquí no le pone una correa a "esa cosa" algún día va a sacarle el ojo a alguien, y no quiero ser la primera chica desafortunada que sufra eso -Las palabras en todo sentido fueron lo bastante claras como para que el retador del peligro desviara la mirada avergonzado, mientras que Lincoln hiso lo mismo solo porque Ana usara esas palabras dejando una imagen plasmada en su mente. Por supuesto que desde el punto de vista de Ana, el tener que pasar por esa situación vergonzosa era algo para preocuparse de que su hermano Axel saliera ileso-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A J0nas Najera: XD Pues si no has llegado a esa parte, el capitulo de la primera entrega del artista y la rockera creo que fue uno de esos que mas me gusto escribir, en gran parte por una cancion pasada al español que hay en ella. Claro, con los hermanos regresando poco a poco, no todos los capitulos seran un caos total. Saludos y... Oshe pero que buena escena te mandaste con Lincoln y Lisa en 3 Dias de Caos XD**_

 _ **A TheCartoonist294: Ya existe una versión en ingles de la primera temporada, en emisión, pero dudo mucho en que llegue a traducir esta segunda entrega, supongo que tengo tiempo para pensarlo, pero primero planeo que esta termine (There is already an English version of the first season, in broadcast, but I doubt very much in that I get to translate this second installment, I guess I have time to think about it, but first I plan that this season ends)**_

 _ **Bueno mis estimados lectores, hasta aquí ah llegado este nuevo capitulo, realmente ahora no tengo mucho que decir, los capítulos que se estrenaron de la serie... Al menos mi preferido fue el de Lisa, y claro el capitulo Friendzy nos trajo bastantes personajes de fondo. Quien diría que Lola tendría amigas XD ?(Ok nunca tan asi) Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 7: Creciendo a lo Loud

-Las relaciones de padre e hijo normalmente pueden verse como un vinculo fuerte, aquella persona que debería de enseñar a su retoño todo lo que debería saber al momento de crecer, cosas que aprender, situaciones que superar y las funciones de la vida misma. Un lazo que podría no ser realmente con un primogénito, despues de todo en la mayoría de los casos un padre debería de sentir una conexión mas fuerte por un hijo varón, pese a que ese hijo varón tuviera 5 hermanas mayores y 5 menores-

-Lynn Sr y Lincoln no tenían demasiadas cosas en común, incluso al tratar de repartir la atención entre su hijo y sus hijas, no podría decir que era realmente generoso con su hijo en ese sentido, pero Lincoln no lo consideraría un mal padre por eso, tampoco vería mal a su madre quien estaba en la misma situación, el hecho de tener una familia tan grande requería que todos recibieran atención igual-

-Cuando Leni estaba en casa, ella necesitaba de ayuda de su madre para maquillarse, Luna y Lynn necesitaban ayuda de su padre para practicar en sus campos, y asi todas las hijas necesitaban algo de mamá y papá. Lincoln lo entendía, y aunque no siempre podía sacar algo en limpio de todo, aun asi lo entendía, lo suficiente como para buscar a otro que pudiera ayudarlo cuando hacia falta-

-Tener una especie de figura paterna... No, no se trataba de eso, era simplemente buscar la ayuda de una persona adulta, no se trataba de algo tan fuerte como reemplazar a sus padres con alguien mas, simplemente a veces necesitaba consejos y ayuda de un adulto, y el único que estaba lo bastante cerca y era ya lo bastante grande como para hacerle uno que otro favor estaba cruzando la calle-

-Y ese adulto había vuelto al pueblo en el que se encontraba su antiguo hogar luego de unos cuantos cursos sobre administración de empresas y mantener una relación con una mujer que aun no había dejado su empleo como maestra de escuela primaria, lo cual no tenia nada de malo, la relación de Alan Apex y Talya DiMartino se había mantenido a lo largo del tiempo, nadie podría decir a ciencia cierta de que la maestra ya tenia 30 años ya que estos apenas si se notaban-

-Sin embargo el peliblanco mayor de la casa Apex no se encontró con su familia apenas llegar a Royal Woods, quien se había topado con Alan había sido Lincoln, el peliblanco de la casa Loud quien recurría al Apex mayor de vez en cuando, realmente ese reencuentro no había sido planeado por ninguno de los dos, un momento en el cual Lincoln había entrado a una tienda para comprar un refresco mientras que segundos despues Alan entro para comprar una cerveza-

Alan...

Lincoln, tu...Te vez bien -Le dijo al chico Loud, ambos no se sentían del todo cómodos con la presencia del otro, el problema no había sido derechamente entre ellos, pero si eran la razón principal de uno de dichos problemas-

Que tal el curso de administración ? -Le pregunto Lincoln-

Fueron dos años de mi vida que jamas voy a recuperar, pero sigue siendo mejor que tratar de aprender de mamá y papá -Dijo entre risas-

Y que tal esta... -Alan vio venir la pregunta, su relación duradera en comparación a las de sus hermanos menores-

Pues Talya aun trabaja en la escuela primaria, ah tenido algunas nauseas, mareos y raros antojos durante los últimos 3 meses y desde hoy estaremos viviendo en su casa, no se que mas pueda decirte sobre eso

Oye, tengo 16 años, puedes decirme muchas mas cosas -Le dijo con una sonrisa confiada-

Puedo decirte que imaginarte a una maestra sustituta en ropa interior o menos durante 5 años es mas raro que buscar contenido en Internet para hacer el trabajo, si es que me entiendes -Lincoln ante tal comentario no pudo evitar sonrojarse, pero Alan no podía culparlo, no solo porque se trataba de su novia, si no porque el ya había pasado por todo el caos de actividad hormonal que era el cuerpo de un adolescente- Y... Como has estado las cosas con tu papá ?

-La relación con Lincoln y su padre no siempre había sido la mas unida en comparación al resto de sus hermanas, el quería a sus hijas e hijo por igual, pero lo que mas tenían en común es que eran propensos a meter la pata en grande, realmente Lincoln no podía pensar en algo mas que tuvieran el y su padre en común mas haya de cometer uno que otro error-

-Fue por eso y por la gran cantidad de atención dividida que Lincoln busco a Alan, realmente era mucho mas fácil hablar de ciertas cosas con un amigo que con su propio padre, tal vez no tenia mucha logia, pero para el peliblanco Loud era algo que funcionaba-

-Lo primero vino de hecho a los 12 años, era sobre aquella charla que un padre debería tener con su hijo a cierta edad, explicarle como funcionaban algunas cosas. Para Alan no era algo nuevo el explicarle a un niño el como funcionaba su cuerpo, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer de buenas a primeras, al menos no sobrio, pero claro que eso tenia arreglo, muchos tipos de arreglo a su alcance en la casa-

Dame un respiro...Bueno Lincoln, esto me ayudara a explicarte esas cosas -Dicho eso, Alan tomo una laptop y puso un vídeo en frente del peli blanco Loud, ciertamente estando totalmente sobrio no lo hubiera hecho. Lincoln sentía que estaba viendo algo que no debería, pero tampoco podía apartar la mirada a ese vídeo con contenido para adultos y el hecho de que Alan le explicara escena por escena del vídeo de contenido sexual y como es que eso servia para tener bebes o por mero placer corporal, hacia sentir a Lincoln bastante avergonzado-

Bueno Lincoln, eso es lo que tienes que saber respecto a como se hace un niño -Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza con una tonta sonrisa mientras vaciaba otro vaso de vodka, siendo este ya el cuarto-

Es todo lo que tendría que saber ? -Pregunto el chico Loud-

Pues creo que aun eres joven para conocerlo todo, pero si puedo decirte que hay personas que se visten y compran accesorios para la ocasión, pero no voy a hablarte de eso, en fin, ya en un tiempo mas estarás bastante mas interesado en las chicas, puedes creer que el ser adolescente es tal ves la cosa mas horrible que pueda pasarle a alguien

Es por esas cosas que me crece pelo en el pecho, las axilas y otras partes del cuerpo ?

Exactamente ! -Exclamo Alan con una voz un tanto cansada- Pero procura no dejar que la hierba cresca tanto, no a todas les gustan los hombres lobo -Fueron las ultimas palabras antes de que Alan cayera dormido, Lincoln quedo confundido por esas ultimas palabras, el Loud peliblanco recordaba lo mucho que celebro el que le había salido un pelo en el pecho, pero ciertamente no sabia si quería estar cubierto de pelo cuando tuviera mas edad-

-Fueron unos meses despues que Lincoln comenzó a notar que le estaba creciendo barba y bigote, los vellos en sus mejillas y su mentón no se veían mal, pero en el área de su labio superior realmente no se veía bien a su gusto-

-Lincoln recordaba ese día con claridad, no había sido el primer intento de afeitarse, claro que ahora usaría una hoja de afeitar real en lugar de usar la que usaba su madre para sus piernas. La hoja para su rostro se veía afilada y Lincoln no quería tener que sentir e dolor por hacerlo mal, ahora solo una persona podía ayudarlo-

Lincoln... ? -El peliblanco Loud había sido recibido por Ana, este había cruzado la calle para dar con la casa Apex, aunque su amiga lo recibió, el peliblanco fue esperando encontrar al hermano mayor de esa casa explicando sus razones, Ana solo dejo salir una risa y lo invito a pasar-

-No paso mucho tiempo para que Alan viera a Lincoln extrañado, y confundido, no le pregunto el porque queria que le enseñara a afeitarse de una manera correcta, despues de todo sabia que para Lynn y Rita Loud, su vida como padres era como jugar malabares con cuchillos al rojo vivo y normalmente dejaban caer uno o dos, no hiso mas preguntas y ambos entraron al baño-

-Alan tomo una lata y al liberar el contenido en su mano esto se trataba de espuma de afeitar la cual unto en su cara y Lincoln hiso lo mismo-

Bien, chico, ahora con esto en la cara, la cantidad de cuidado que tienes que tener disminuye bastante, asi que adelante -Le dijo a Lincoln, las hojas afiladas pasaron pro su cara con rapidez y pese a eso no sentía nada mas que la espuma deslizarse por su cara, las hojas a penas si se sentían en su cara y la sensación que esta dejaba era agradable-

-Lincoln termino enjuagando su cara con agua caliente y realmente al verse al espejo, este no tenia ni un solo corte que denotara el haber hecho mal aquella labor-

Te daré un consejo, siempre ten espuma de afeitar en tu casa -Esas palabras no eran un problema real para Lincoln en ese momento, despues de todo algunas de las bromas de Luan incluían aquel objeto-

-Lincoln y Alan ahora despues de haber recordado esas ocasiones, rieron un poco contenidos, mientras que el mayor bebía su cerveza y el menor bebía su refresco azucarado-

Y tu papá aun sigue molesto por lo que paso entre nosotros ? -Le pregunto el mayor-

-Lincoln suspiro pesado, el nombre de algunos de los Apex hace un tiempo que ya no era de mención en la casa Loud con frecuencia, uno en especifico era Alan. Los asuntos de paternidad a veces eran algo delicado, Lynn y Rita podían considerarse buenos padres, siempre o en la mayoría de los casos, pero había ciertas cosas que realmente si podían considerarse un tema de padre e hijo y eso fue lo que Lincoln acabo haciendo con su amigo y vecino-

-Lynn Sr le había enseñado a su hijo a como ser una buena persona mientras el mismo habia pulido esas enseñanzas sobre la marcha de su vida, pero Alan le mostró cosas necesarias para cuando cumpliera mas edad, cosas que eran la responsabilidad de un padre, solo le hubiera faltado darle a probar su primera cerveza, y el mismo Lincoln no podía negar que eso es algo para lo que hubiera buscado a Alan, y Lincoln aun recordaba aquel día-

Mamá, papá, voy a salir por unas horas con los chicos, volveré al atardecer ! -Dijo en voz alta para que lo escucharan, fue entonces que el peliblanco Loud fue abordado por su padre quien preguntaba si tenia todo lo necesario o si necesitaba algo de cambio extra-

Tranquilo papá, lo tengo cubierto

-El Sr Loud noto que en esa ocasión su hijo estaba bastante bien vestido como para solo salir con sus amigos, mantenía sus pantalones y calzado normal, pero su playera naranja había sido reemplazada por una camisa de color negro y su cabello estaba peinado hacia atras-

Hijo, hay algo que quieras decirme respecto a esta salida con tus amigos ?

Pues... -Lincoln mantenía su silencio, su padre lo miraba con duda hasta el punto en que el peliblanco no pudo guardas mas sus intenciones- La verdad es que lo de hoy sera mas una salida entre la pandilla con los chicos y nos encontraremos con un grupo de chicas en el árcade

Oh asi que mi pequeño campeón quiere probar suerte eh ? -Le dijo en forma de broma golpenadolo levemente con su codo- Pues si es asi hijo, creo que ya tienes la edad suficiente para que te hable sobre el porque a cierta edad las chicas parecen mucho mas importantes, lo que pasa es que...

Ser adolescente es algo muy complejo, hormonal y debo tener cuidado, lo se papá, Alan me hablo de eso hace un tiempo -Aquel momento en el que el padre se sentía inspirado había sido aplastado al escuchar aquella explicación por parte de su hijo-

Que Alan, que... ?

El me explico esas cosas hace un año, fue un poco vergonzoso, pero también muy informativo, incluso me enseño como afeitarme -Le dijo con una sonrisa sin pensar en el hecho de que su padre no se sentía de lo mas cómodo en ese momento-

Ya me preguntaba yo de donde había salido toda esa espuma de afeitar -Dijo en voz alta para si mismo, distraído pro un momento pero ya volviendo al punto, intentando poder dar algún consejo útil a su hijo ya había pensado en algo-

De acuerdo, pero no olvides que si quieres impresionar a una chica, lo mas importante es que no... -Sentía que podía llegar a algo en ese momento, pero nuevamente su hijo lo interrumpió-

Que no deje de ser yo mismo, si una chica se fija en mi, lo hará tal y como soy, fingir es para pobres diablos. Alan me lo dijo también -Lincoln con esas ultimas palabras se despidió de su padre, minutos despues Lynn Sr cruzo la calle quedando frente a la casa Apex, al tocar el timbre este fue recibido precisamente por quien esperaba ver-

Sr Loud ? Necesita algo ? -Le pregunto Alan-

Alan, aunque no me parecía del todo correcto que fueran adicto al alcohol y lo aceptaras de buena manera frente a tus hermanos menores, yo te consideraba un buen hombre, pero como es que Lincoln prefirió buscarte a ti antes que a mi para cosas que son la responsabilidad de un padre ? -Alan ya sabia de lo que hablaba, realmente no le pareció extraño el recibir la vicita de Lynn sr por eso-

Dame un respiro... Realmente me hecha la culpa cuando no es dificil ver que incluso usted tiene mas en común con su hija Lynn que con su hijo ? El vino porque hay cosas que es mas fácil escucharlas de un amigo que de su propio padre, pero si aun necesita hablar de cosas de hombre con alguien en su familia, sus hijas Lana y Lynn son lo que mas se acerca a un niño

Mira, que te voy a... -Pero no tenia como discutir, realmente el tener 10 hijas, un hijo y dar atención igual a todos era algo dificil, mucho mas cuando lo que mas compartía con su hijo eran momentos vergonzosos intentando tener tiempo de calidad- La verdad, ya no se que mas podría hacer con Lincoln

Solo trate de no meter la pata en grande otra vez -Le dijo al Sr Loud quien se había ya marchado-

-Luego de eso, Alan no volvió a pisar la casa Loud o a hablar de forma realmente directa con alguno de sus miembros mas haya del chico peliblanco-

No ah dicho nada respecto a ti, pero con algunas de mis hermanas menos en casa, ah estado mas pendiente de mi -Le dijo Lincoln a Alan quien solo suspiro con indiferencia- No es que me moleste, de hecho me agrada que ahora se esfuerce, pero tal vez sea un poco tarde

Realmente no es asi, hijo -Las palabras que se escucharon en ese momento detrás de Alan y Lincoln fueron de Rita, la Sra Loud quien había aparecido para entregarle a Lincoln algo que olvido en casa, solo un chaleco en caso de que hiciera frió durante las tardes, pero no era uno realmente del estilo de Lincoln, era uno de esos que suelen regalar para la época navideña, con todo y diseño de gatito de ojos brillantes-

A que te refieres mamá ?

Veras hijo, yo al igual que tu padre somos muy conscientes de que no podemos darles la atención que quisieran durante todo el tiempo, tu padre lo sabe pero aunque le fue muy dificil aceptarlo, realmente no cometiste un error o una ofensa realmente grande cuando comenzaste a ir con Alan para aclarar tus dudas con tantos temas, pero despues de ese día, tu padre solo quería ir a ofrecerle una disculpa a Alan

Entiendo mejor porque no me habían castigado por eso -Le comento a su madre-

Tal vez mi esposo no es el mejor de todos, pero si que hace su mejor esfuerzo. Alan... Si el te ofrece una disculpa, se la aceptarías aunque hubiera pasado tanto tiempo ?

Denme un respiro... Solo díganle que me mande un mensaje, no quisiera tener que escucharlo tartamudear o balbucear siendo sentimental y meloso, unas palabras bastan, de acuerdo ? -Le dijo a Rita poniéndose de pie para ir rumbo a casa- Adiós Sra Loud, Adiós Lincoln

Que bien que puedan arreglar las cosas, no crees Lincoln ?

Ya lo creo, Mamá. Que bien que no haca tanto frió como para ponerme el suéter -Dijo el peliblanco, aunque aquellas palabras habían sido un pensamiento mas en voz altas que dirigidas a su madre, lo suficientemente alto como para que Rita le preguntara...-

Oh si ? Que hay de malo con el suéter que te regale ? -Aquella pregunta que no se podía responder con honestidad total, una situación de la cual algunos podrían salir facilmente estando ebrios, pero no era el caso de Lincoln ni por asomo-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A J0nas Najera: Pues aqui hay un nuevo Apex a quien conocer si es que aun no has leído la primera temporada. Ciertamente lo de Lynn seria mas acertado si los riesgos no fueran parte del "negocio" de Axel. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A Sam The Stormbringer: No te preocupes, los problemas técnicos son cosa de todos realmente XD. Es la magia de los dibujos animados, despues de todo en la primera temporada nos dicen que Leni choco un auto pero ella ni con un rasguño salio, O todos los golpes en la cabeza de Homero Simpson y no tiene mayores consecuencias. en cuanto a las otras preguntas... Lo de Alan se responde aqui mismo y mas detalles en un capitulo mas adelante, para lo de Ark habrá que esperar. En cuando a lo mio con Phamtom, el buen hombre esta trabajando en eso, pero hay cosas que lo mantienen mas ocupado a el de lo ocupado que estoy yo mas haya del escribir. Saludos**_

 _ **Bien, hasta aquí llego el capitulo de este día, poco a poco los hermanos y las hermanas regresan por ciertos periodos de tiempo. recordando que dentro de este mundo no todo tiene la mejor de las lógicas, ya dentro de la misma serie como de esta historia XD. sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comente, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDDDDDD**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 8: Tiempos traviesos

Estas seguro de que esto es una buena idea ? -Pregunto una niña de 6 años, color de cabello rubio vestida con un atuendo de falda y camisa color lila, mientras que su acompañante de cabellera pelirroja asi como sus ojos que rompían con la combinación de camiseta azul y pantalones grises se mostraba un poco pensativo por lo que aconteseria a continuación-

Estarán bien, sera una broma sin victimas

Eso fue lo que dijiste la ultima vez, cuando pusiste pegamento en los baños de la escuela y luego cada persona que se sentó en uno tuvo que ser despegada con una espátula -Le replico la pequeña rubia, tal recuerdo solo hiso reír al chico en cuestión-

Lo bello de esto es que casi no se notara -El pequeño Ark había desarrollado un gusto especial por jugar bromas, como si la malicia de cada miembro de la familia se hubiera destilado en ese pequeño cuerpo, el pequeño pelirrojo de los Apex sin embargo junto por ese gusto por las bromas que podían llegar a ser algo pesadas como lo eran algunas veces las de Luan cuando era mas joven, también desarrollo un gusto por el skateboard al punto que ya entre los logros de los hermanos, el tenia un pequeño trofeo de color plateado-

Dices que nadie va a notar que le quitaste 60 Cm a todos los espacios de estacionamiento y los maestros ya están por llegar ? -Le pregunto, Lily a diferencia de Ark, no había sacado lo mas ruidoso de la familia, pero si cierta capacidad para el baile, tanto como pasos de ballet hasta mas alocados y de estilo libre, no fue dificil que con el paso del tiempo la pequeña Loud podía llegar a creer que le ganaría a su hermano mayor en los vídeo juegos de baile o a Lola en una competencia de pasarela en la demostración de talentos-

-Ambos niños esperaron hasta que uno a uno los autos de los dicentes llegaron, y mayor fue el regocijo y las risas de Ark al momento que veía a los maestro gritarse entre ellos por no poder abrir las puertas debido al poco espacio que tenían, despues de unos cuantos minutos en los cuales los autos de los maestros acabaron con muchos rayones y espejos retrovisores caídos fue que el pequeño Apex y la pequeña Loud se ocultaron rapidamente y volvieron a su salón antes de que alguien los viera-

-La maestra que le hacia clases al grupo en el que se encontraban ambos amigos ya se veía algo cansado debido a la broma que acabaría sin duda a investigación del director Huggins, como si el resto de los hermanos de Ark no hubieran tenido algo de fama anteriormente haciendo de las suyas-

-Luego de unas cuantas horas de clase, Ark y Lily salieron al receso, la niña Loud pregunto a su amigo si no temía sobre las repercusiones de sus actos, pero una persona que hace bromas asi normalmente no teme a lo que puede pasar hasta que el castigo ya esta sobre su cabeza, algo que ya había pasado anteriormente, especialmente en algunas ocasiones en las que por alguna razón, uso químicos para escribir su nombre en el césped de la escuela-

Esa no fue una de mis mejores jugadas, lo se, pero a veces mamá dice que la sociedad es una democracia, asi que eso puede ayudarme en algo

-Las cosas se pusieron fáciles hasta el momento en el que a través de los altavoces, el director de la escuela primaria declaro que todos los casilleros serian abiertos y revisados para encontrar al responsable de daños a los vehículos de los maestros de la escuela, fue entonces que Ark sintió las consecuencias sobre su cabeza-

Tengo que sacar las cosas de mi casillero ! -Declaro Ark con prisa arrastrando a Lily con el tomándola de la muñeca, quien no se resistió-

Y cual es el plan ahora ?

Esperaba que tu me lo dijeras -Le respondió el-

-Lily tal vez tendría uno que otro plan, aunque no podría ser como los de su hermano quien por un lado hacia buenos planes y por el otro a veces todo acababa en un giro inesperado por no decir desafortunado-

Creo que tengo algo...

-El director Huggins a veces podía ser un poco exagerado, como cuando le contaron a Lily la historia de como Lincoln y Lana liberaron a las ranas que iban a ser diseccionadas, ese mismo día el director visito las casas de todos los alumnos de quinto grado, pero ahora debido a que la broma había afectado a muchas personas, medidas como esas eran ya necesarias... Desde su punto de vista, claro-

-Lily le dijo el plan a su amigo, desde el momento en el que los casilleros comenzaras a ser revisados, Huggins había comenzado desde los grados mayores creyendo que el bromista seria alguien de quinto grado, era lógico creer eso, por lo que Ark en su patineta tendría al menos 10 minutos para poder esconder tres cosas que había en su casillero: disolvente de pintura, pintura blanca en aerosol y cinta adhesiva transparente-

Puedes llegar a tu casa en unos minutos verdad ? -Le pregunto Lily-

No seria mejor solo botar todo esto a la basura y recogerlo despues ?

Crees que el directos no se metería en un contenedor de basura para buscar evidencia ? -Le pregunto Lily nuevamente, eso dejo a Ark con las inexistentes palabras en la boca, pues si estaría dispuesto a abrir casillero por casillero, entonces de seguro podía nadar en basura para encontrar las cosas que el pequeño Apex uso para su broma-

Bien, y como vas a comprarme tiempo ?

Eso déjamelo a mi, ahora ve y patina por tu vida ! -Ark comenzó a correr sabiendo que seguramente Lily no le pediría nada a cambio, un poco duro el tener una buena amiga siendo el un pequeño rufián-

-Lily en la escuela y Ark con sus pertenencias que uso para la broma, mientras el segundo patinaba hasta casa, la primera mencionada ya había puesto su plan en marcha, comenzando a recordar la ultima vez que tuvo fiebre y estuvo enferma en casa, comenzó a toser y a caminar tambaleándose hasta que tal como esperaba, acabo chocando con el director-

Señorita Lily Loud, que es lo que cree que hace, estoy en medio de una investigación aquí ! !

Lo siento director, pero me siento... Me siendo muy enferma -Dijo entre tos fingida con su cara pegada en el piso, mirando entre ojos cerrados solo para ver si el director se lo creía hasta que una tos mas intensa acabo por convencerlo de esa actuación. El director ayudo a Lily a ponerse de pie y la llevo a la enfermería ordenando a los estudiantes que nadie se moviera de su lugar-

-El camino para el director Huggins fue duro al llevar a Lily ya que esta aun teniendo 6 años, puso todo el peso que pudo en su cuerpo para que al hombre mayor le fuera mas dificil llevarla, poco a poco cayendo a propósito con el suficiente realismo para que fuera creíble hasta que luego de 10 minutos fue que llegaron a la enfermería-

Enfermera, esta alumna al parecer esta en mal estrado, procure revisarla mientras yo vuelvo con la inspección de los casilleros -No había mucho tiempo, Lily tenia que hacer una jugada de todo o nada en ese momento, a veces razones como esta hacían que ella se planteara el tener otros amigos o hasta ser mas dura con Ark-

-Tenia que recordar algo, algo que hiciera que el plan mas improvisado y arriesgado funcionara, pero que podría desencadenar lo que Lily quería ? Tal vez recordar a su hermana Lana en uno de sus muchos bocadillos de insectos ? Tal vez. Acaso lo lograría recordar las bromas de Luan que llevaban fuertes olores de por medio ? Ya se estaba acercando. Los estudios de eses fecales que solía hacer su hermana Lisa ? Ya casi estaba en el lugar. Al final el recuerdo que necesitaba había venido de parte de su hermana Lori en una de sus visitas, luego de que la familia entera comió un ligero bocadillo el cual contenía bastante fibra, las primeras entrañas en ponerse a trabajar habían sido las de la hermana mayor, provocando lo que la misma había llamado un "Ruido en sus zapatos" lo bastante fuerte tanto en sonido como en aroma como para que Lily hubiera regresado toda la comida por el mismo lugar del cual había entrado-

-Al final ese recuerdo fue lo bastante claro en su mente junto con un ligero movimiento en su garganta como para que todo el contenido estomacal cayera en los zapatos del directos, provocando no solo un gran disgusto por sus pies mojados, si no que ahora tendría que tomarse tiempo en limpiar sus pies, y sus zapatos antes de continuar con la inspección. El director volvió a su oficina para declarar que la inspección se atrasaría ligeramente por unos minutos mientras que Lily enjuagaba su boca con agua se sentía aliviada por haber cumplido su cometido, pero Ark no la tendría tan fácil cuando regresara-

-Durante ese lapso de tiempo entre actuaciones y vomito que Lily había conseguido, por otro lado Ark patinaba a toda prisa con sus cortas piernas, tenia que guardar las cosas que uso para la broma en el sótano, de seguro si el director desidia visitar casa tras casa aunque le tomara días, no había garantía de que se metiera en el sótano donde podía encontrarse cosas peores que pintura y cinta adhesiva-

-Solo entrar a casa y tirar las cosas en el sótano seria fácil, de no ser porque sin duda al menos su madre estaría en casa y realmente evadirla seria dificil, aunque tal vez había una que otra forma para convencerla-

Hola ? Hay alguien en casa ? Solo para que sepan, no me escape de la escuela, solo tenia que venir a dejar unas cosas

-Al parecer no había moros en la costa, todo estaba saliendo bien y solo seria cosa de abrir una puerta y tirar las cosas al sótano y luego patinar lo mas rápido posible mientras pensaba en como ver que Lily olvidara todo lo que había hecho por el ese día, pero al abrir la mismísima puerta del sótano fue que se topo con su madre, ambos estaban viéndose por unos segundos, por un lado la madre de la casa se preguntaba porque uno de sus hijos no estaba en la escuela mientras que por el otro el pequeño Apex se preguntaba porque su madre estaba saliendo del sótano, eso nunca era una buena señal-

Mamá ?

Hijo, no hemos tenido una charla antes sobre que no deberías saltarte la escuela ? -Su madre lo miraba con una sonrisa que lo podía decir que las cosas se pondrían realmente feas, ese hubiera sido el caso de no ser porque noto que en la sala de estar se habían roto -

Y Papá no tuvo una conversación contigo sobre que podía pasar si volvías a romper la mesa frente al sofá en un ataque de ira ?

Que !? Como lo... !?

Dejaste el hacha de la casa en donde solía estar la mesa, realmente creíste que nadie iba a notarlo ? -Le pregunto su hijo-

Tal vez lo creí, ganaste esta vez hijo, me siento orgullosa de cierta forma -La madre de la casa se aparto del camino y lo que escucho despues fue como algunas cosas caían al sótano y su hijo volvía a su patineta y pensaba que buena mentira podría decirle a Joseph, su esposo para decirle con respecto a la mesa, pero no seria mejor primero dejar el hacha donde estaba ? Tal vez dentro de unas horas mas-

-Ark fue a toda prisa de regreso a la escuela, el viaje fue de otros 10 minutos y al llegar, Huggins aun no terminaba de revisar los casilleros, de hecho cuando Ark se acomodo al lado del suyo fue que el directos apareció, un buena cara de poker y una actitud relajada fueron su pantalla ante la inspección del director-

Pues todo esta limpio aquí, la verdad pensaba que tu serias el responsable de lo que paso con los estacionamientos, pero veo que me equivoque -La inspección termino unos minutos despues, las clases se reanudaron y terminaron un par de horas mas tarde. Lily no tardo en llegar con su amigo con un rostro cansado-

Hola Lily, realmente si que salimos de esta eh ? -Le pregunto a su amiga con una sonrisa-

No creas que se me olvidara tan rapido,tuve que vaciar todo mi estomago en los zapatos del directos y tomar muchos medicamentos, ahora tienes que cumplir tu parte -Le dijo con un rostro tan cansado como molesto, Ark rodó los ojos con un claro estado de nervios a lo que su amiga pediría-

-Al parecer al final Lily si había sacado algo de lo malo de su familia en un sentido, despues de que la petición de la pequeña loud fue que su amigo le hiciera una sesión completa de pedicura y manicura, sesión la cual paso a ser 3 sesiones ya que no quedaba conforme con el como Ark le dejaba las uñas de los pies, realmente Ark no sabia si Lily lo hacia solo para molestarlo, pero luego de saber que ella vacío todo su contenido estomacal sobre los pies del director ese día, si la estaba pasando peor de lo que lo pasaría castigado era debatible, pero al menos el sacrificio de Lily tenia que pagarse con algo-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A J0nas Najera: Pues siempre es mas fácil hablar las cosas como un amigo, ademas ni en la serie Lincoln suele hablar de cosas vergonzosas con su familia o de alguna mentira hasta que es demasiado tarde. Pero claro, de años desde que ocurrió eso en esta historia... Tiempo para el tiempo. Saludos :D**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Lynn Sr siempre se esfuerza, solo que no le sale bien siempre en lo que es su capacidad mental y claro, el motivo era que sintiera celos aquí viendo que un joven alcohólico hacia cosas mejor y que el debia de haber hecho. En cuanto a ese capitulo del gender... pues a ver cuando me sale. Saludos :D**_

 _ **Bueno gente hasta aquí ah llegado el nuevo capitulo, ahora tomandome unas pausas un tanto mas largas que antes porque por alguna razón se me ah hecho dificil escribir, un ejemplo es que este capitulo me salio un poco mas corto de lo normal, pero de igual forma espero lo hayan disfrutado. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 9: La similitud de desorden

-Un día sin escuela es lo que había comenzado a disfrutar la familia Loud. Lincoln aun no se levantaba pese a que eran pasadas de las 10 de la mañana y la comodidad de la cama era como una prisión de la que difícilmente una persona podría querer salir, como un abrazo que uno querría que durara para siempre, pero claro que aun con la cantidad disminuida de hermanas en la casa, no faltaría un motivo por el cual levantarse de golpe, aunque ta como antes, la mayor cantidad de los estruendos venían de parte de su hermana genio que al parecer aun encontraba una u otra forma de hacer explotar su habitacion-

-En esos momentos en la habitacion de Lisa, la mencionada junto a la menor hermana de la familia. se encontraban pasando algo de tiempo de calidad de la mejor forma en la cual la genio podía aprovecharlo, haciendo un experimento con Lily como su asistente. Con varios químicos sobre la mesa entre mesclandose pasando por distintos tubos de ensayo, el objetivo de la genio era crear un producto que fuera capas de evitar que sus mezclas explotaran sin importar de en que mezcla lo agregara. Por supuesto que con ese objetivo, muchas ideas se descartaron, cosas que realmente Lily no entendía, pero le gustaba pasar algo de tiempo de calidad con su compañera de habitación. Lo único que tenia que hacer Lily era pasarle a Lisa las cosas que pedía y mantener el suelo despejado, pero olvidando su segunda tarea fue que Lisa accidentalmente piso uno de sus tubos de ensayo llevando a resbalar y a soltar su mas reciente invento. Lily alcanzo a cubrirse con una mesa, pero Lisa no fue tan afortunada de...-

Bueno, parece que sera otro día agitado en la casa Loud -Se dijo a si mismo el peliblanco levantándose para iniciar el día. Ropa interior limpia y su vestimenta casual fue lo que se puso y de inmediato partió a ver que su hermana menor seguía en una sola pieza-

Lisa ? -Preguntó hacia la habitación cuya puerta incluso estaba rota-

Buenos días, Lincoln, parece que la explosión de mis químicos causada por el descuido de Lily... -Lanzandole una mirada acusadora a la mencionada que solo sonrio con algo de culpa y humor- Logro despertarte y hacer que te levantaras

Labor de hermano mayor, recuerdas ? -Le respondió a ella- Ademas, que tiene que ver Lily ?

-Lisa procedió a explicarle la historia a su hermano, por supuesto que si Lily se había comprometido a 2 labores, entonces tenia que cumplirlas, ahora la habitacion de ambas chicas estaba realmente sucia por lo quemada y Lisa especialmente estaba cubierta de humo y cenizas-

-Lincoln llevo a su hermana menor al baño y le limpio la cara, era algo vergonzoso para ella recibir ese tipo de cuidados, desde que tenia 4 años y mas ahora que tenia 9, pero claro que Lincoln no había dejado de ser el hermano mayor que solía ser en ese entonces. Al terminar de limpiar a Lisa, una explosión mas fuerte se escucho pero esta vez al exterior de la casa, mas específicamente al frente, en la casa de los Apex-

-Una chica pelirroja le daba una fuerte caricia con sus nudillos a la cabeza de su hermano usuario de explosivos mientras que con sus piernas tenia atrapado a su hermano técnico abrazándolo con estas sin nada de delicadeza, pues la explosión que causaron en la casa no fue menor en lo absoluto-

Esto es lo que pasa cuando los dos se ponen a hacer cosas en la misma habitacion, esta es ya la quinta vez que pasa esto ! ! -Ana estaba regañando a sus hermano con la suficiente fuerza en su voz como para que Lincoln la escuchara- Se cayeron al menos 3 cosas en mi habitacion y van a tener que pagarlas de sus mesadas, ya les eh dicho que no estén en el mismo lugar si van a experimentar o a armar cosas, ahora todo el segundo piso apesta ! !

-Unos cuantos minutos antes de aquella reprimenda. Aaron en un intento de hacer una bomba fétida, había logrado concentrar una considerable cantidad de una mezcla de metano y amoniaco, por supuesto que los gases por si solos no representaban ninguna amenaza para nadie a menos que se fugaran, pero claro que existían las pequeñas fugas al unir esos dos gases y meterlos en una bola de plástico-

-Entre las pequeñas fugas, el gas había terminado por propagarse, en presencia de Aaron, Arnold se encontraba probando una nueva placa madre que había armado con restos de computadoras viejas y desechadas, pero al momento de hacer la verdadera prueba y conectarla a la corriente, ambos chicos antes de germinar con sus labores, decidieron ir por un refresco. como niños que seguían siendo despues de 5 años, no les tomo demasiado tiempo decidir si dejar todo en orden en la habitacion o simplemente dejar todo tirado-

-Optando por la segunda opción, ambos chicos salieron de la habitacion, Arnold sin darse cuenta de que dejo la nueva placa madre conectada a la corriente rodeada por gas inflamable y en un piso alfombrado que, al calentarse la placa madre al punto de que esta prendió un poco del alfombrado en llamas. Esta genero la reacción explosiva que destruyo una habitacion completa y propago el olor a podredumbre por toda la casa. Pero el arrepentimiento real llego cuando Ana comenzó a regañarlos y a castigarlos con fuerza-

-Desde la ventana, Lisa y Lincoln habían visto la escena familiar de Ana y dos de sus hermanos, Lisa sabia que luego de eso la chica Apex pediría su ayuda para algo, muy posiblemente pedirle algo que la ayude a arreglar ese desastre, no había sido la primera vez y esa no seria la ultima de seguro-

Lo siento hermano mayor, pero tendrás que decirle a Ana que mis servicios están indispuestos

Y eso porque ?

Porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer que ayudar a una vecina a limpiar el desastre de sus hermanos, como limpiar el que yo mismo provoque hace unos minutos

Buen, tal vez pueda... -Pero antes de terminar su frase, Lisa ya sabia al punto al que se dirigía Lincoln-

Nuestra hermana, Lana, no se encuentra en casa, al parecer fue a buscar comida de buena calidad para algunas de sus mascotas exóticas, y conociéndola seguramente terminara comiéndose uno que otro insecto, asi que no volverá pronto -Lincoln solo suspiro rápido ante esa información, aunque no es que fuera su problema realmente, simplemente le diría a Ana que sus dos hermanas estaban indispuestas-

No esta tan mal... -Una voz seca y repentina se escucho a sus espaldas, Lincoln se asusto y claro que los viejos hábitos no morían, uno de esos era el de su hermana Lucy de aparecer a espaldas de todos y asustarlos-

Lucy, no hagas eso, no se como no me eh acostumbrado !

Pues yo hace mucho que me acostumbre a provocar el miedo y el pánico en sus corazones, pero eso es historia para otro día. Parece que tu día y el de Ana no comenzaron de la mejor manera

Creo que ella ah tenido uno peor que el mio

-Fue entonces que las palabras de Lisa tomaron veracidad y al escuchar el sonido de la puerta es que Lincoln y Lucy bajaron para atender, precisamente se trataba de Ana junto con Arnold y Aaron quienes se quejaban por el dolor de cabeza que su hermana mayor les había dejado-

Hola Lincoln, hola Lucy, me preguntaba si es que...

Lisa y Lana están algo ocupadas hoy, no se si puedan ayudarte esta vez, Ana -Le respondió Lincoln-

-Ana suspiro con pesar y de una forma prolongada, pues sabia que el agujero en la pared de la habitacion de su hermano menor asi como el hedor a podredumbre estaría presente durante unas considerables horas-

Si quieres puedo hacerte una lectura, sin costo alguno, solo para saber si tu día ira tan mal como comenzó o podrás esperar algo que te anime -La oferta de la Loud gótica era tentadora, realmente Ana necesitaba algo que le subiera el animo. Sin muchas dudas, la chica Apex acepto enviando a sus dos hermanos a casa con la instrucción de que al menos intentaran limpiar algo del desastre que dejaron-

-Lucy puso una mesa y unas cuantas velas, lo primero que hiso fue dejar ver su viejo y confiable mazo de tarot, donde comenzó a barajar para saber que es lo que pasaria durante el dia de Ana, pero tal como paso un viaje a un parque hace unos cuantos años para la familia Loud, la carta que recibió la chica Apex fue la carta de la muerte y las mismas palabras que le dijo a su hermano ese dia-

Tu día terminara en... Tragedia

Se suponía que me subirías un poco el animo con esto, Lucy

Pues peor seria mentirte, si lo hiciera entonces la forma en la que se cumplirá el destino dictado por las cartas te golpeara con mucha mas fuerza. La baraja no miente, Ana

Pues eso dices tu, pero no voy a creérmelo hasta que vea que mi día se este cayendo a pedazos, se que comenzó mal, pero es sábado, no espero que un sábado se arruine solo porque dos de mis hermanos hicieron un desastre -Ana al levantarse y dar medio paso acabo cayendo, pues vio que sus cordones estaban desatados y estaba pisando uno. El como no se había dado cuenta fue algo que la dejo pensativa, pero aun mantenía su postura con respecto a la predicción de Lucy-

Deberías tener cuidado, una vez arruine todo un paseo familiar por creerle a esas cartas... Aunque no termino tan mal como creí, pero no te dejen engañar por las palabras de mi hermana

Tu eres propenso a creer en muchas cosas sin sentido Lincoln, como te dije, solo quería que me subiera un poco el animo, sus predicciones no van a cumplirse, créeme

No acabas de tropezar hace como 2 minutos ?

Solo un revés menor, lo superare -Dicho eso, la chica Apex dejo la residencia Loud y regreso a la suya-

Tal vez deba ir con ella -Dijo Lincoln mas pensando en voz alta para si mismo-

Mis predicciones siempre se cumplen, pero quien sabe ? Tal vez ella pueda lidiar con el destino mejor que otras personas

Que quisiste decir con eso ? -Le pregunto a su hermana quien simplemente comenzó a silbar de forma inocente y desviando la mirada pretendiendo ser inocente-

-Pero Lincoln aun asi sabia que cuando el día terminara, de seguro el frasco de groserías en la casa de los Apex terminaria recibiendo al menos 100 dolares de parte de la chica de la casa-

-En la morada de Ana Apex, lo primero que hiso la chica fue abrir puertas y ventanas en el segundo piso, el olor a gases de tripas ya se estaba esfumando, pero aun quedaban cosas por hacer, para empezar los dos hermanos responsables tendrían que limpiar la habitacion mas afectada y luego decirle a mamá lo que hicieron-

-La primera mala jugada de Ana en ese momento fue confiarse y quitarse los zapatos, ya que aun dentro de la casa, es dificil no creer que podría estar totalmente segura de que nada malo le ocurriría, pero el dedo pequeño de su pie en contacto con una esquina de la puerta de su habitacion le hicieron ver lo contrario de una manera tan rapida que acabo por golpearse la rodilla con la perilla de la puerta-

-Ahora Ana se estaba planteando la opción de simplemente encerrarse en su habitacion y dormir el resto del día, pero quien sabe que podría ser de sus hermanos si ella no estaba presente, aunque claro que confiaba en que no volverían a hacer explotar la casa, es lo ultimo que harían de seguro, pero si la predicción de Lucy se cumplía entonces era mejor ser precavida para evitar que el día acabara en tragedia-

-Fue encones que ahora la chica Apex escucho llamar a la puerta de la casa, se trataba precisamente de Lincoln y Lucy, el peliblanco quería asegurarse de que su amiga no terminaría volviéndose demente por una predicción y la Loud gótica solo fue a ver que el lo que seria de la Apex pelirroja-

Ana, se que no quieres creer en las predicciones de Lucy, pero trata de no preocuparte demasiado, porque de otra forma acabaras quedando bastante paranoica

Yo me encuentro bien, ustedes son quienes deberían preocuparse menos -Le respondió Ana- No es ni medio día y ustedes si que esta paranoicos

Porque tu dedo pequeño del pie y tu rodilla derecha están morados ? -Lucy le pregunto esta vez. Ana no respondió la pregunta- En serio crees que elegir ir descalza por tu casa fue solo una casualidad ?

Ana, yo eh creído en cosas tontas, sin ofender, Lucy -Le dijo a la chica gótica- Una vez le hice caso a las predicciones, no dormir una noche entera por ver una pelicula de terror y hasta trataba un resfriado dentro de la casa como si fuera algo mortal -Cosa que pese al pasar de los años, Lincoln seguía haciendo considerando que la gripe aun dejaba a su familia como zombies, lo bueno es que en momentos de desesperación, siempre era factible romper una ventana-

Pero yo no soy como tu, Lincoln, yo puedo manejar cosas como esta -Fue lo que dijo Ana con total seguridad antes de que Lucy con su siempre confiable habilidad para asustar a la gente, acabara por provocarle un susto tan grande a Ana como para que esta reaccionara de mala manera golpeando la pared a pocos centimetros de la cara de Lucy- No puede ser, realmente mi día esta cayendo en tragedia... Lo siento, Lucy

No te preocupes, nadie lo cree a la primera

Pero que harás entonces ? -Le pregunto el peliblanco-

Hare algo que tal vez debi hace hace un par de horas, ir a ver que hacen mis hermanos

-Grande fue la sorpresa de Ana cuando vio que la habitacion que hace un par de horas estaba casi en ruinas, ahora se veía casi como si nada hubiera pasado, sus hermanos Aaron y Arnold habían trabajado a fondo para reparar el agujero en la pared usando los suministros que había en el sótano, le estaban poniendo una capa de pintura al cemento seco cuando Ana lo vio, realmente sus hermanos habían madurado lo suficiente como para poder encargarse de sus desastres-

Wow, realmente lo hicieron, y lo hicieron muy bien -Dijo pensando mas para si misma-

Sentimos el desorden, Ana, trataremos de tener mas cuidado de como hacemos las cosas, pero no queremos que te sientas mal de alguna manera por nuestra culpa -Le dijo Arnold-

Exageras mucho, hermana, antes ya eramos capaces de arreglar nuestros desastres, a veces no de la mejor forma, pero siempre salíamos bien parados, no hace falta que te pongas histérica, si te salen arrugas por eso no es algo que pueda arreglar lanzándote una bomba

Gracias chicos, y también lo siento -Le dijo a sus hermanos acariciando sus cabezas. Lincoln y Lucy eran testigos de la escena, algo enternecedor que provoco en Lincoln el deseo de revolver el cabello de su hermana menor quien no se resistió ante el gesto, todo salio bien ese día hasta...-

Recordaste recoger los jabones que dejamos en el pasillo ? -Pregunto el técnico a su hermano explosivo quien solamente comenzó a silbar inocente luego de escuchar el grito de una chica y luego sus quejidos despues de caer por las escaletas tras haber patinado sobre un jabón. La chica Apex que se deslizo por el suelo hasta caer por las escaleras, con sus ultimas fuerzas esta solo logro dar por hecho la veracidad de las predicciones de la Loud gótica, su día al final si había acabado en tragedia, en una bastante dolorosa, mientras que Lucy solo mostraba a su hermano su mazo de tarot y lo soplaba de forma presumida diciendo que esta vez ella y las cartas tuvieron la razón como acostumbraba-

 _ **Y hasta** **aquí**_ _ **ah llegado este nuevo capitulo, siento que hace bastante no actualizaba, y se debe a que ahora estoy con una fuerte** **adicción** **a las consolas, incluso deje en un hiatus indefinido a una de las historias que tengo en Wattpad XD. Pero como siempre, el que me tarde no quiere decir que deje todo tirado y ya. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo. comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDDDD**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 10: El daño de ayudar

-Cuando una persona tiene la mejor disposición y la mejor actitud para todo, el mundo suele abrirle las puertas en respuesta, pero a veces el mundo no es de lo mas gentil con aquellos que tienen buena actitud. Intenta quebrarlos, ir mas haya de sus limites y exprimir cada gota de vida que hay en sus cuerpos-

-Alphonse Apex, cocinero de profesión, había pasado por uno que otro trabajo de medio tiempo en los restaurantes de Royal Woods antes de embarcarse en un crucero, solo para tener aquella experiencia y su curriculum era lo bastante amplio y sus referencias lo bastante numerosas como para que lo aceptaran-

-El cocinero Aoex tenia en mente que el ser un buen cocinero no implicaba trabajar en lugares de 5 estrellas o que todo el mundo culinario conociera su nombre. El era feliz haciendo lo que hacia, siempre veía por sus compañeros de trabajo y cuando llegaba alguien nuevo, se tomaba el tiempo de enseñar de la mejor manera posible sin llegar a romper los nervios de los nuevos, porque el no olvidaba que tambien fue un novato-

-Poco a poco sin embargo, el mundo de la alta cocina comenzó a mermarlo, aquellos que estaban por encima de el y podían ordenarlo veían su potencial, pero olvidando que era solo un joven que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo solo porque era lo que disfrutaba hacer sin considerar que podría acabar desfalleciendo, sin importar lo que pudiera mermar su salud y su mentalidad-

-En uno de sus muchos turnos extendidos, su cuerpo comenzó a decaer, solo había una manera de volver a levantarse y sentirse despierto nuevamente, es algo que uno que otro compañero de trabajo le dio como sugerencia. Una bolsa que contenía un llamativo polvo blanco. Ese fue su primer error-

-El segundo error fue que poco a poco comenzó a consumir mas, pese a que quería continuar dedicando una sonrisa a su trabajo, tenia que seguir consumiendo para poder seguir trabajando, mientras el se viera bien, entonces podría seguir dándolo todo. Tal vez no comenzó siquiera a notar cuando la sonrisa en su joven rostro ya no estaba, no noto el momento en el que dejo de dar una buena impresión facial a aquellos que lo veían hasta que su cuerpo dejo de responder incluso a los estímulos de la droga y por una sobredosis acabo desmayado-

El siempre decía que estaba bien, siempre decía que no era necesario que descansara, que era capaz de hacer todo. nosotros como idiotas, le creímos -Fueron las palabras de uno de los oficiales del crucero luego de aquel incidente donde Alphonse colapso frente a decenas de personas y donde lo único que limpiaba su rostro moribundo era la champaña que se cayo con el-

-Solo una persona había sido notificada del estado de Alphonse y sobre que lo habían regresado a Royal Woods sin cargos, el primer numero que respondió despues de tantas llamadas las cuales no parecían responder. Una persona parecía haber respondido, no se identifico a si mismo como el familiar, pero sabia conducir, tenia una licencia y estaba disponible-

-El peliblanco Loud recibió a Alphonse en el aeropuerto, el rostro siempre jovial y sonriente de Alphose había sido reemplazado por el rostro que tal vez tendría una mujer embarazada despues de unos buenos minutos devolviendo el contenido de su estomago. Al menos Lincoln se estaciono lo bastante cerca como para no tener que cargarlo tanto luego de que se desmayo en pleno caminar-

Alphonse Apex, que hiso el mundo contigo ? -Pregunto mas para si mismo que para el joven inconsciente en Vanzilla-

-Lincoln lo metió a casa, pero habían dos cosas que no esperaba, la primera es que hubiera mas que sus hermanas menores y la segunda fue una visita, pero no cualquier visita. Se trataba de la mayor de sus hermanas, curioso el caso de que el no lo supiera, o tal vez ella lo llamo y el no respondió el celular, en todo caso, ahora tenia que meter a Alphonse en la casa para que al menos pudiera ver a su familia en un mejor estado-

Lincoln... solo llévame a casa. Se que lo entenderán -Le dijo al peliblanco en un estado un poco mas consciente- Y muchas gracias por ir a buscarme

Estas seguro ?

Si, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ir y enfrentar yo mismo mis problemas, hablar con calma y... Podrías dejarme usar tu baño antes ? -Lincoln accedió ante la petición del Apex cocinero, realmente no habia problema en eso-

-Al entrar en la casa Loud, la primera persona que recibio a Alphonse y a Lincoln fueron Lori y Lola. Ambas se sorprendieron al ver a quien en su momento se veia como un sujeto que casi siempre parecía dar una sonrisa a todo el mundo, ahora se estaba esforzando por hacerlo y parecía cansado-

Cuanto tiempo, Al -Le dijo Lori-

Al fin una cara que me da gusto ver -Le saludo, Lola-

Se ven bien, chicas. Ah pasado tiempo -Les respondió a ambas- Sabes, ya que volví y vine a hacer esta visita... Que ta si preparo algo como celebración? -Era algo a lo que las hermanas no podían negarse, tal vez la cocina de Alphonse era lo único mas delicioso que la cocina de Lynn Sr-

Alphonose, tu no... -Antes de poder si quiera terminar su frase, Lincoln no alcanzo a detener al Apex cocinero que se fue directo a la cocina, busco entre todo lo que hubiera para poder hacer algo delicioso y luego se puso manos a la obra-

Alphonse, no puedes hacer esto, acabas de salir de un colapso ! ! -Le dijo con firmera-

Estare bien, Lincoln, solo sera algo sencillo para tus hermanas, hace mucho que no las veo, no tiene nada de malo y también...-Le dijo al peliblanco-

Si es algo malo, si no te detienes, le diré a las chicas lo que te paso y ellas no serán tan amables como yo ! ! -Alphonse estaba con la cabeza en el refrigerador buscando algo que cocinar, antes esas palabras sin embargo se detuvo por completo- Se que no quieres entrar a tu casa viéndote asi, pero si te ofrecí a tomarte unos minutos quiero que te quedes quieto e intentes descansar

Yo... yo si tengo algo de hambre, Lincoln, no podría...

Hay varias sobras de la comida que hace papá, puedes sacar de las que están etiquetadas con mi nombre -Declaro para finalmente salir de la cocina, pues no era lo único con lo que tratar. Lincoln tomo la mano de Alphnose para llevarlo de regreso a la sala, cuando entre esos pocos paso requeridos, se topo con Lori-

Lincoln, como has estado, hermanito ?

No me quejo, tu por otro lado si que te ves bien, Lori

-El peliblanco se dejo abrazar y correspondió el abrazo de su hermana mayor quien al parecer había recibido un par de días de descanso debido a unos problemas de estructura en la empresa en la cual trabajaba. Lo único que tenia Lori de que preocuparse es que dentro de ese periodo de descanso, tenia una junta con miembros de la administración que tal como ella, eran hábiles en el Golf, al final muchas cosas podían organizarse y zanjarse en una partida de aquel deporte tan querido por algunos y odiado por muchos-

Asi que estas aquí para una visita y para practicar ?

No hay muchos lugares buenos para entrenar en la ciudad, aquí en Royal Woods al menos tendré mucho mas espacio

Por cierto Lori, tu y Bobby no... -Lincoln trataba de formular la pregunta, pero no podía hacerlo debido a lo delicado y/o vergonzoso del asunto, pero al menos Lori entendió a donde quería llegar con eso. Alphonse presente también lo entendió y desviaba la mirada-

Pues estamos viviendo juntos en una casa, tenemos privacidad, pero no hemos considerado el tema de los hijos aun. Claro que la intención de tenerlos literalmente si esta hay -Le explico a su hermano-

Genial. Oye... Papá dejo unas sobras, creo que mejor comemos eso en ves de que Alphonse cocine, el esta algo agotado por el viaje y...

No te preocupes Link, si lo note, también escuche lo que dijeron en la cocina -eso dejo algo sorprendido al peliblanco. Por supuesto que Lincoln no especificaría con respecto al problema del Apex cocinero, pero Lori si pudo ver que Alphonse no estaba en la mejor condición, pero el aceptar su oferta de hacer un pequeño bocadillo fue porque pensó que solo necesitaba distraerse con algo, pero claro, no puedes distráete del trabajo cocinando si tu trabajo es cocinar-

-Alphonse estaba seguro de que su familia lo entendería, tal como Lincoln lo hiso, pero ver asi a un chico de 16... A un amigo, era diferente a ver a su familia. El siempre había sido el hermano bueno, aquel que hacia mucho por otros, pero ahora todo eso le había jugado en contra, parte de el quería echarse en aquel suelo duro de la sala de estar y otra parte de el quería solo inhalar blanco para poder seguir trabajando por otros. Ya habían pasado dos horas entonces-

No quiero echarlo para que vaya a casa, pero tampoco puedo darle horas y horas para que saque algo de fuerza -Le dijo Lincoln a Lori-

Déjame intentar algo, creo que literalmente puedo convencerlo -Lori le hablo a Lincoln sobre un pequeño plan. No era de extrañar que la joven mujer Loud vuelta ya toda una empresaria y lejos de casa, su familia le hablara de lo que pasaba alrededor, Los chismes y los secretos asi como los buenos y los malos momentos de amigos y conocidos llegaban a sus oídos de forma accidental e intencional, ya fuera por parte de la princesa de la familia Loud o de alguna otra de sus hermanas, por lo que...-

Alphonse ? -Apareció Lori tomando asiento al lado del cocinero Apex-

Oh... Lori, que es lo que pasa ?

Estas seguro de que no quieres ir a casa ?

Creo que aun necesito tiempo, tal vez pueda quedarme en un hotel por unos días, al menos los del crucero me pagaron bastante bien

Tu... Recuerdas algunos problemas que tenia hace 5 años ? De hecho aun los tengo

Hablas de tus problemas de gases ? -Le pregunto a Lori alzando una ceja a lo que ella solo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza con cierta molestia debido a la seguridad con la cual el cocinero le respondio- Que tiene que ver eso conmigo ?

No mucho, excepto que ahora toda tu familia esta asi desde que te fuiste. No crees que seria bueno ir a hablar con ellos ?

Dices que mamá o los chicos cocinan cosas que pueden comer, pero les produces gases ? -Eso era algo... No tan imposible de creer, no es que su madre o su padre o algunos de sus hermanos fueran malos en el campo, pero todos preferían la comida de Alphonse. En un principio la misma Lori dudaba sobre la veracidad de las palabras de Lincoln cuando le contó sobre eso y que ahora le decía ella al Apex cocinero, pero durante 4 años desde que Alphonse se fue, cada miembro de la casa que aun seguían en ella, pasaron de usar el baño dos veces al día para sus necesidades fecales como marxismo a usarla un total de 6 veces por persona-

-Alphonse solo pidió una cosa despues de eso, esta vez si usar el baño, tratar de verse lo mejor posible, y una hora de tiempo luego de pedir el numero de teléfono dela casa para poder llamar, no sin antes asegurarle a Lincoln de que no se pondria a hacer todo por su hermana o sus hermanos menores de un momento a otro, el necesitaba descanso, necesitaba calmar su cabeza y desintoxicar su cuerpo-

Diga ? -Contestaron al otro lado de la linea-

Hola mamá. Soy Alphonse -El silencio al otro lado de la linea duro unos pocos segundos antes de que la Sra Apex diera un grito tan alto que todos los presentes en aquella casa acudieron a ver si la madre de la casa se había golpeado el dedo pulgar con una puerta o tal vez Ark había puesto un alfiler en el sofá-

Es en cerio, hijo ! ? Tu estas bien ! ? La verdad estoy feliz, pero quiero saber que te hiso llegar tan derrepente y ademas...

Mamá ! -Interrumpiendo el parloteo de la mencionada- Estaré en casa en una hora, pero... No creo que llegue a hacer la cena hoy, de acuerdo ?

Esta bien hijo, se que debes estar cansado, pero nos encantara tenerte aquí, también... -Alphonse mismo no lo noto, pero su madre si a través del teléfono- Lo que sea que quieras hablar, sabes que puedes hablar conmigo, con tu hermana, con tu hermano Arthur...

Lo se, Gracias Mamá

-Paso una hora, Alphonse se lavo la cara otra vez esperando verse mejor, sabia que hablar sobre su consumo de droga no seria fácil, pero al mal tiempo... Aunque poner una buena cara a eso era dificil, pero el esfuerzo lo valía por su familia del mismo modo en que intento ponerle una buena cara al peliblanco-

-Alphonse bajo las escaleras de la casa Loud hasta el primer piso. Lori y Lincoln estaban presentes. A Alphonse le parecía extraño que la mayoría de la familia no estuviera en casa, pero claro, no era realmente tarde ese día, apenas eran las 4 Pm y de seguro con lo que creció Lincoln, de seguro sus hermanas menores también ya crecieron bastante-

Bien chicos, creo que nos veremos otro día. Lori... Espero que te vaya bien cuando sea tu juego de golf, y Lincoln, sigue siendo un buen chico como siempre -Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza como si viera al mismo chico de 11 años que conoció-

tu estarás bien, verdad, Alphonse ?

No lo se, pero no estaré solo, Lincoln, estaré con mi familia y... Pues ustedes están cruzando la calle

-Aquella ultima hora paso como si fueran unos pocos minutos. Alphonse cruzo la calle solo para ser recibido por un fuerte y doloroso abrazo de su madre antes de poder si quiera entrar a la casa. Parte de el si que extrañaba eso sin duda alguna, pero no solo eso, también le sorprendió ver a Ana Jr y a los 5 hermanos mas pequeños junto a su padre recibirlo de la misma forma, al parecer la Sra Apex si que hiso mucho en esa única hora para reunirlos casi a todos. Tal como quería, el no cocino ese día, pese a que quería hacerlo, solo se dedico a descansar su cabeza, pese al considerable aunque soportable bullicio en aquella casa, no podía negar que lo extrañaba, asi como parte de su cabeza extrañaba el polvo blanco, solo el tiempo arreglaría eso-

-Al día siguiente luego de ser pasar una noche en lo que solía ser su habitacion, la cual se encontraba ahora solo para el, vinieron unos cuantos recuerdos. Alan como su compañero quien no tardo en llamarlo al saber que había vuelto a Royal Woods, aunque no le hablo con la mayor dulzura del mundo, eso es algo que Alan hacia con todos. Lori tal vez ya se había marchado, no tubo tiempo para despedirse, pero ya podría llamarla y preguntarle como le iría en su encuentro de Golf con sus compañeros y superiores de trabajo. Sintió sus pies en la cama, estaba cómodo, no recordaba la ultima vez que no se había desvelado trabajando, pero aquel sentimiento solo lo llevo a acomodarse nuevamente en aquella cama mientras que en la planta baja, su familia preparaba el desayuno-

 _ **Pues hasta aquí llega un nuevo capitulo, la verdad mis estimadas personas... Siéndoles honesto, mas haya del solo hecho de andar bloqueado con las escrituras... También no hace mucho me regale una ps4 por mi cumpleaños, asi que entre trabajo y consola no es que disponga de mucho tiempo escribiendo, pero como siempre intento dejar en claro, tardarme y ya de lleno abandonar no son lo mismo, créanme que cuando decida dar de baja una historia se los dire. Sin mas que decir espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 11: Terapia estilo Apex

-Cuando dos hermanas viven juntas durante su infancia, normalmente chocan entre si por alguno motivo, no importa lo realmente pequeño que sea, siempre pueden haber problemas, especialmente en una familia tan grande como el de estas dos chicas, pero cuando se vieron obligadas a cooperar entre ellas para poder tener su independencia, los pequeños choques se veían diminutos e insignificantes al lado de lo que era ponerse de acuerdo para poder llegar con ciertos lujos al final de cada mes. Situación que a veces podía hacer sentir mucha tensión a ambas o hasta un cierto enojo-

-Mientras que una chica tenia ensayos con su banda y su departamento era usado como el ultimo recurso para realizar dichos ensayos, la otra chica tenia mas cosas en cuanto a su trabajo de las que podían caer en su habitacion-

-Shows de apertura y presentaciones nocturnas, ya fuera en un restaurante, un espectáculo de medio tiempo en un estadio o incluso en bares y antros. Del mismo modo desde fiestas infantiles hasta parrandas adolescentes, presentaciones para humor adulto y criticas satíricas es lo que tenia la otra hermana-

-Ahora Luna y Luan estaban despertando en su departamento, ambas tenían su propia habitacion ligeramente abarrotada por sus cosas, ademas de un baño y una cocina adjunta a una sala de estar. Es algo que hacia ver a la vieja casa como una especie de palacio-

-Pero ese despertar en un día de fin de semana solo significaba que tendrían todo el día libre y la parte del trabajo vendría en la noche. Una presentación en un club en el que ambas hermanas habían sido solicitadas, habiendo aprendido de ante mano que el Internet servia bastante para tener publicidad-

Entonces, Sis, a que hora crees que terminemos hoy ?

Pues nos dijeron que como a eso de las 23:00 Pm yo estaría terminando y tu luego a las 02:00 A.M. -Le dijo Luan a su hermana- Pero no tienes que preocuparte por quedarte sola, cuando termine, me quedare a esperarte, no voy a dejarte sola como una corchea en una partitura. Entiendes ? -Un chiste no tan bueno, pero Luna apreciaba la compañía de su hermana, mas por que ahora era la única familiar con quien compartía el techo-

-Luna y Luan dejaron pasar el día de forma casual, quedarse en casa y aprovechar de descansar para poder tener una buena noche de trabajo. La comediante preparo un buen material satírico y negro para la ocasión tratándose de un publico adulto mientras que Luna hablaba con los miembros de la banda para la noche, a que hora debían reunirse en el club y que tocarían-

-Por supuesto que algunos miembros de la familia Loud les hubiera encantado ir, especialmente a dos, pero la única forma en la que Lincoln o Lucy podrian ir seria escapando de casa, y el Sr y la Sra Loud ya tenían experiencia de sobra con Luna sobre sus escapadas para shows nocturnos. Claro que todas sabían sobre la función de aquella noche y todas les deseaban lo mejor, y por supuesto que Luna o Luan no se molestarían en revisar a cada persona que les daba un "Me gusta" en sus publicaciones de eventos, aunque esa noche tal vez debieron hacerlo-

-Mientras tanto en la casa Apex, Ana Jr trataba de que sus padres le dieran el permiso para poder ir a una pequeña presentación de distintas bandas en un club nocturno, por supuesto que el Sr Apex lo estaba pensando, mientras que su madre solamente le dijo que podía ir si uno de sus hermanos mayores la acompañaba, pero para estar seguros, que fueran 3-

-El problema era el gusto de la chica Apex por la música que normalmente iba a escuchar en clubes era de aquellas tales como cuando tuvo su primer concierto y solo había una persona en su familia que mas haya de simplemente acompañarla, entraría al pleito con ella, alguien que de hecho en sus redes había confirmado su asistencia, algo que le hiso saber a su mamá y a su papá, no había mucho mas que discutir si aquel hermano estaría con ella esa noche, basto una llamada para llamarlo y concordar una hora en la cual pasaría a buscar a Ana Jr a la casa, pero...-

-Aquella noche llego rápido, Luna estaba preparando sus instrumentos, dando los toques finales a una vestimenta casual junto con la banda, mientras que Luan estaba calentando al publico con chistes y sátiras sobre la actualidad. Los chistes sobre payasos y esas cosas funcionaban mejor con niños, pero para un ambiente como en el que estaba ahora, los chistes que se destacaban por ser negros eran de los mejores-

-Cuando el publico rió con los chistes de la comediante Loud durante 30 minutos, despues de eso es que vino la hora de las bandas, primero presentándose la que tenia a Luna como guitarrista. Entre el publico ahora no solo su hermana menor comediante, también pudo vislumbrar a una reconocible chica pelirroja que disfrutaba de los tonos duros para la ocasión , mientras que algunos comenzaban a empujarse por las influencias de las tonadas, la chica parecía mandar a volar a algunos tipos en respuesta-

-Un total de 7 canciones que toco la banda que tenia a Luna como integrante ocupando un total de 45 minutos de tiempo, ya se hacia tarde, pero por alguna razón tanto a la rockera como a la comediante les dio cierta curiosidad el saber exactamente el porque Ana estaría en ese lugar, y no parecía estar acompañada-

Ana ? -Se dirigió la rockera a la chica pelirroja-

Oh. Hola Luna, realmente estuviste genial en el escenario, tu también Luan -Le dijo la chica Apex a ambas- Ambas ya terminaron ?

Si, pero debemos quedarnos hasta la madrugada que es cuando todas las banda terminaran -Dijo Luna-

-De cierta forma era algo envidiable, Luna con solo un año menos de los que actualmente tiene la chica Apex, tenia que ir a escondidas de sus padres para estar hasta altas horas de la noche en tocatas y pequeñas presentaciones, no era algo que Luan sintiera por su parte, pero si podía entender el sentir de Luna en esos momentos-

En serio viniste aquí sola ? -Le pregunto la rockera- Y que haces aquí ademas ?

Oye, sin una forma de eliminar tensión o un espacio personal, me volvería loca rodeada de ustedes y ademas mis hermanos y Claro que no vine sola, 3 de los chicos vinieron conmigo, al principio solo iba a traer a uno, pero luego otros dos dijeron que venir aquí por bueno... "Problemas de chicos" y hacer algo nuevo para ellos con mi estilo podría centarles bien

-Fue cuando la siguiente banda que venia luego de la presentación del grupo de Luna subiera al escenario, sujetos que no se veían tan agresivos como las tonadas que comenzaron a tocar, tonadas las cuales al momento de iniciar, parte del publico ya había hecho un circulo para dar paso a la violencia, aquel tipo de golpes que en esta situación nadie acabaría sintiendo algún tipo de rencor sin importar cuantos moretones tuvieran o cuantos dientes perdieran luego de eso-

Y quienes te acompañaron ? -Pregunto Luan-

-Ana apunto con su dedo al centro del circulo que formo parte del publico, hay siendo empujados y recibiendo unos cuantos golpes se encontraba uno de sus hermanos a quien no les sorprendió ver en ese lugar. Aaxton Apex-

-El Apex espadachín que tenia su honor para todo, habia vuelto pero no de la forma mas esperada. El joven en cuestión tan pronto se graduó poco antes de cumplir la mayoría de edad, fue a la tierra natal de su madre con algo de ayuda de la misma, paso 5 meses trabajando como mano de obra en una constructora solo para poder formar aun mas su cuerpo, mientras que en sus pocos días libres se mantenía entrenando su pasión, el combate medieval que en Rusia estaba a un nivel totalmente diferente-

-Con 18 años y pudiendo combatir contra adultos bien formados, vio la gran diferencia que había entre el y los peleadores de esa tierra cuando en un torneo, apenas en la primera ronda perdió de una manera devastadora, logrando apenas un golpe valido de 19 que el recibió antes de que su derrota fuera declarada en contra de quien era considerado como el combatiente mas fuerte y reconocido por todos quienes practicaban aquel deporte-

-Ahora ese hombre volvería a competir, pero esta vez en estados unidos, una razón mas que suficiente para volver, por su puesto no sin antes avisar a su familia que volvería a casa en Royal Woods-

Y entonces el volvió, esta viviendo con Allester ahora quien ya esta en un pequeño departamento en el centro despues de vender unas cuantas obras y pintar los muros del asilo de ancianos. Lo llame para que me acompañara y aquí lo tienen -Una explicación bastante completa al menos de su hermano, pero eso no explicaba el porque junto a Aaxton, también Axel y Allester estaban hay en medio de todo el caos golpeándose con otras personas-

Yo les recomendé venir

Que tu que ? -Le pregunto Luna ala pelirroja- No es que me moleste, pero chica, esos dos hermanos tuyos no son precisamente tipos duros o muy resistentes

Eso es cierto, pero... -Ana volvió a apuntar al centro de la pista, ciertamente los Allester y Axel recibían varios golpes, pero parecían estar descargándose, como si muchas cosas reprimidas estuvieran saliendo de sus cuerpos ahora-

Sean honestas chicas, que acaso no han pasado por cosas en las que simplemente quieren tener una excusa para golpear algo o a alguien ? Yo paso por eso casi todos los días y una semana entera por mes -Les dijo con una sonrisa, luego aun si estuviera vistiendo una falda y un short deportivo debajo de esta, entro a la juerga de todos modos-

-Luna y Luan se miraron por unos segundos, que tantas cosas había pasado el ultimo tiempo como para creer que valdría la pena el entrar y comenzar a lanzar golpes a todo el mundo ?-

-Durante los últimos dos meses al menos, sus procesos naturales como mujeres habían sido la ultima de sus preocupaciones, al punto de que incluso olvidaban que solo en la ropa interior negra es que las manchas no se notan-

-Mientras que esos últimos meses Luan no había tenido demasiado en sus fondos mas que para ayudar con el alquiler de su departamento junto a Luna, la rockera tubo que dejar a un lado al menos por un tiempo mas de uno de sus instrumentos que se había roto alguna parte de ellos, como guitarrista de una banda, tenia que velar por que su instrumento principal estuviera en buenas condiciones, con cuerdas que en mas de una ocasión se rompieron-

-Luan junto a su hermana salían adelante y no les faltaba que comer, pero poco a poco su repertorio de vestimenta y utensilios para fiestas se estaban mermando por su uso, en mas de una ocasión su monociclo se averió e incluso su viejo pero aun confiable Sr Cocos necesitaba un arreglo que aun no podía ofrecerle-

-Aquellos pensamientos despertaron en Luna y en Luan algo que no las hiso darse cuenta del momento en el que se unieron al pleito comenzando a chocar con todos a quienes veían, poco a poco en los rostros de ambas chicas se dibujo una sonrisa, porque aunque ella disfrutaban lo que hacían para ganarse la vida, cuando fue la ultima vez que se divirtieron fuera del trabajo ? La respuesta a eso estaba en ese mismo momento, pues ahora no estaban trabajando, se estaban divirtiendo como hace tiempo no lo hacían aun si no era algo a lo que estuvieran realmente acostumbradas. Liberando todas sus tensiones en los cuerpos de otras personas que al final terminarían saliendo riendo a carcajadas-

-El club había ya cerrado sus puertas y poco a poco la gente salia del lugar, algunos mas ilesos que otros-

Conseguí 7 dientes que le tire a algunos sujetos -Dijo Ana-

A si ? Pues yo tengo 12 dientes incluyendo 3 muelas -Le respondió Aaxton con cierta superioridad-

Yo solo tengo dolores en todo el cuerpo, pero no me arrepiento -Comento Axel-

Yo tengo un muela... Aunque creo que esta es mía -Dijo Allester mirando aquella muela y examinando con su dedo el lugar en donde ahora hay una cavidad vacía en su boca-

-Siguiendo al cuarteto Apex, por atrás venían Luna y Luan, algo golpeadas, pero sonrientes, como si mas de una frustración se hubiera liberado aquella noche donde no tuvieron cuidado de hasta dar patadas a los bajos de algunos chicos-

Cuanto tiempo crees que pase antes de querer volver a hacer eso ? -Le pregunto Luan a su hermana-

No lo se, porque lo dices ?

Porque esperar por hacerlo tal vez duela mas que estos moretones, entiendes ? -Le dijo entre risas, algo a lo que Luna tal vez podía concederle. Realmente la vida adulta viviendo de lo que amaba no siempre era fácil, aun si al final siempre acababa satisfecha-

Así que una vez mas volvemos a vernos -Se escucho una voz frete a ambas chicas, los Ex... Aunque ya mas calmadas luego de que la noche terminara y bastante cansadas como para discutir de alguna forma- Se ven bien, chicas -Le dijo Allester a ambas hermanas-

Ustedes no vinieron solo por acompañar a su hermana, verdad ? -Pregunto Luna-

Pues que Axel patine sobre su trasero en llamas por una pista de lijas y que yo lleve ya un mes sin tener alguna idea para una nueva pintura teniendo solo lo suficiente para pagar el departamento son cosas para sentirse molesto, no lo creen ?

También es bueno verlos bien, de verdad -Dijo Luan esta vez volteando un poco la mirada-

-Las chicas se sentían algo extrañas, la relación que se corto porque creyeron que una relación aun mejor seria con una chica con la que compartía gustos y la comediante con un chico con el que solo compartía su gusto por el teatro, cosas que acabaron en nada al final y sin el valor suficiente como para arreglar las cosas, como si hubiera algo que arreglar despues de eso-

-Axel parecía querer desviar la mirada, pero Allester miraba a la rockera con un rostro con una mezcla de tristeza y cansancio-

Chicos, vienen ? -Apareció la hermana Apex atrás de sus dos hermanos llevándoselos, ya que la chica ya tenia bastantes ganas de solo llegar a casa y dormir hasta medio día, pero Aaxton se quedo viendo a las dos hermanas Loud, no fue dificil suponer que las chicas tenían como volver a su hogar ya fuera en la casa Loud o en cualquier otro lado-

No quiero ver que esos dos vuelvan a tropezar, chicas, se que ustedes han madurado, pero realmente no quisiera ver que algo los deprima por como están ahora, Algunos de mis hermanos están pasando por...

Lo sabemos Aaxton, no vivimos bajo una roca en una cueva -Le respondió Luan- Recuerda que Lincoln y Ana aun se han mantenido en contacto todo este tiempo

-Aaxton sabia que desde hace tiempo no era el mejor recibido por la familia Loud, tal vez incluso menos que Arthur, pero hay estaba ahora queriendo asegurarse de que sus hermanos habían progresado algo desde que estuvieron chillando por la ruptura, ese parecía ser el caso y no parecía que las chicas quisieran volver a aquella época. Aaxton se retiro dejando dicho a Luna y a Luan que estaría por un tiempo en la ciudad, tal vez por el año entero. Luna y Luan emprendieron el viaje de regreso al departamento tomando un taxi, realmente no iban demasiado cargadas como para necesitar de un vehículo mas grande por lo que el viaje fue cómodo y no demasiado caro-

-Ambas chicas llegaron únicamente a dormir, al día siguiente sabían que despertarían tarde, mientras que en su mente la tensión que Aaxton dejo había desaparecido y con eso, no podían evitar sentir algo de nostalgia... Algo de alivio al ver que Allester y Axel estaban bien-

 _ **Bueno, hasta aquí hay llegado el capitulo de este día, aprovechando que también se estrenaron unos cuantos capítulos de la serie y...Bueno, de momento solo falta el estreno del capitulo de hoy XD. Sin mucho mas que decir, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten, compartan y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 12: Rompiendo paredes

-Con el regreso de Alphonse a la casa Apex hace ya tres semanas las cuales el mismo se había asegurado de descansar lo mas posible, parecía que todo estaba saliendo bien, el joven adulto ya tenia mas control sobre su cabeza y ya su cuerpo estaba totalmente desintoxicado, pero antes de ir por el camino donde todo parecía volver a la normalidad, paso algo que se consideraría una casualidad de 1 en mil millones-

-Casualmente todos los miembros de la familia que vivían en la casa tenían que asistir a una presentación de un nuevo corto animado hecho por la hija de la familia, solo exceptuando a dos personas, por un lado estaba Arthur quien se excuso con el hecho de que su lista de pacientes ese fin de semana no seria pequeña, y con Arthur en casa, alguien debía quedarse a cuidarlo, ese alguien era Alphonse. De hecho en ese momento, Arthur estaba con una clienta bastante peculiar, que había llegado luego de graduarse de un instituto de modelaje-

Eres la ultima persona que esperaría que viniera y ademas hiciera una cita seria -Le dijo el psicólogo a su clienta. La ahora recién llegada y graduada modista de la casa Loud-

Es solo que creí que seria bueno hablar con alguien, tu hablas con muchas personas

Si, pero ese es mi trabajo, no es un pasatiempo para el cual cualquiera pueda venir y hacerme perder el tiempo... Pero puedo hacer una excepción esta vez, despues de todo no puedo negar que es una sorpresa verte llegar triunfante. Así que, Leni...

-Claro, por un lado eso no suena como un gran problema, solo dos chicos en casa y uno atendiendo a una clienta como acostumbraba, uno sabia cocinar y otro mantener todo en orden, el problema real fue el hecho de que pese a que Alpohnse intentaba esforzarse lo menos posible en ese periodo de tiempo, su altruismo acabo por llevarlo a tomar una decisión sin consultar a Arthur-

-Resulta que por motivos de fuerza mayor, toda la familia Loud termino reuniéndose de la noche a la mañana, cada uno de quienes habían dejado al nido habían vuelto debido a motivos convincentes, cosa que en aquella sesión, Leni le estaba contando a Arthur-

-La casa en donde vivian Lori y Bobby sufrió ciertos daños luego de que en el estado vecino en donde vivían fue victima de un temblor, aunque la estructura no se cayo a pedazos, mas de una pared en el interior si, y aunque con los contactos adecuados no tomaría demasiado el reparar los daños, aun asi no tenían donde quedarse, al menos Lori, ella fue bastante comprensiva y le pidió a Bobby que se quedara con sus abuelos mientras ella se quedaría el tiempo de la reparación en la vieja casa Loud-

-Leni había vuelto de aquel instituto de moda y había salido mucho mejor de lo esperado, su talento era destacable entre muchos pese a su poco manejo en otras cosas, pero por supuesto que entre esas cosas no había pensado el inmediatamente el ponerse a trabajar, se sentía algo cansada y creyó que una buena idea seria volver a la vieja casa-

-Luna tenia lo suficiente como para vivir en un departamento, uno cuyas instalaciones de agua acabaron por inundar toda la estructura, tanto la rockera como la comediante con quien compartía aquel lugar lo bastante bien acomodado como para que ambas pudieran tener un espacio entre una con ensayos de banda cuando no había otro lugar y otra con sus artefactos al momento de realizar sus espectáculos-

-Lynn podía optar por ir al campus para refugiarse ya que ella era capaz de hospedarse en la universidad comunitaria de la ciudad, el único problema es que dicho campus estaba bajo reparaciones debido a una fiesta de las fraternidades-

-La casa Loud era el lugar al cual todos acabarían cayendo, o ese debía ser el caso, de no ser porque en la casa Loud, todas las hermanas que llegaron encontraron a la familia desalojando debido a una infestasion de termitas, como si las malas probabilidades se hubieran reunido en una sola gran fuerza maligna que había traído la tragedia a todos-

-Lisa tenia una solución, pero tomaría un día entero el poder fabricar dicha solución para su predicamento-

-Que pasaría ahora ? No todos podían quedarse con la tía Ruth o con el abuelo Albert, Lily aun no se llevaba bien con sus gatos y la señora no podía soportar a todos sus sobrinos como antes, ni hablar del abuelo. Fue en ese momento que un conocido angelito vino en forma de una sonrisa junto con la oferta de que en dicha casa conocida, podían quedarse Lincoln y las hermanas por aquella noche mientras que el Sr y la Sra Loud podrían ir con tía Ruth. Lynn Sr solo quería evitar ver los deformes callos y dedos de dicha señora-

-Era la mejor opción en ese momento, por lo que todos accedieron, si la casa Apex estaba ocupada solo pos dos de los hermanos entonces no había mucho mas que pensar. Lynn al menos podría estar cómoda sabiendo que cierto viejo rival no se encontraba en casa o tal vez ni si quiera estaba en Royal Woods-

-Alguien sin embargo sintió temor, un escalofrió trepar por su espalda como si todo lo malo que pudiera hacer en un futuro llegaría ahora como un mal karma... Y el no era alguien que creyera en esas cosas. Arthur tuvo un presentimiento, ese se cumplió cuando se asomo por la ventana de su casa y vio a Alphonse traer a Lincoln y a todas sus hermanas y Leni salio de la oficina de Arthur para saludar a su famlia, no solo a las 5 menores, realmente todas estaban viniendo, Arthur ni si quiera tuvo tiempo de trabar la puerta cuando esas 11 personas entraron-

Me lleva la... -Fue lo único que expreso en voz baja al ver como le sonreían Lincoln y sus diez hermanas, realmente esperaba que despues de 5 años, supieran como comportarse, pero si sus padres hacer 5 años ya eran un caso especial, entonces no debió de sorprenderse mucho cuando antes de siquiera poder aclarar alguna especie de reglamento, las filas se rompieron y corrieron por la casa para buscar la mejor habitacion-

Alphonse, como pudiste dejar que algo como esto pasara ! ? -Le reclamo a su hermano mayor- Que tener una crisis no te enseño nada ?

No hay nada de malo en ser bueno con los vecinos

Ser bueno con un vecino es darle una taza de azúcar o pasear a sus mascotas cuando están indispuestos, lo que tu haces es similar a un hombre que quiere llegar a segunda base con una chica sin importar nada mas

bueno, di lo que quieras, pero no voy a retractar mi palabra, sigo siendo el mayor aquí -Una de esas pocas ocasiones en las que Alphonse usa su edad como un punto de apoyo-

-De acuerdo, tal vez estaba siendo muy negativo, esa pequeña esperanza de que al menos no se quedaría solo con las 10 hermanas y el hermano Loud, pero esa esperanza se vio reducida a nada en el momento que el Apex cocinero declaro que iría a comprar para preparar algo de comer, pues la despensa estaba vacía y el refrigerador no estaba muy diferente. Alphonse se excuso diciendo que la madre de la casa le dio 300 dolares para llenar de comida aquella casa, pero Arthur estaba en sus propios pensamientos en ese momento-

Oh, rayos...

-Cuando Alphonse salio en la camioneta, fue que se escucharon los primeros rastros del caos que se formo en aquella casa causada por quienes a ojos del pequeño Psicólogo, eran peores que los mismos Apex. No había como mantener un control, porque las mismas mascotas estaban... Eso no sonaba mal realmente, tenia 5 aliados con los cuales contar y un fuerte silbido de parte del psicólogo reunió a sus aliados animales y llamo la atención de los Loud-

Bien chicos, seré claro, esta no es su casa asi que no son sus reglas, no quiero protocolos ni planes sacados de los mas bajo de sus vacíos subconscientes ! !

-Las reglas que impuso fueron claras, dentro de lo que aun quedaba de su cabeza de ser humano, Arthur puso a Balto, aquel perro lobo fiel pero rebelde a cuidar la entrada del baño, asi no habría peleas por quienes querrían entrar primero si se hallaban en la necesidad y tendrían que esforzarse en ser pacientes-

-Para evitar peleas por el control remoto de la televisión, este se le sedio a dos de las mascotas, Poison, la lagartija y Percy, el gato blanco, quienes en unos pocos minutos ya casi acabaron mordiendo a mas de una de las hermanas Loud que estaban a punto de llegar al desorden por un lugar privilegiado frente a la pantalla-

-Finalmente, ante cualquier conflicto generado por cualquier otra cosa, un disparo de tinta y un proyectil fecal provenientes del pulpo Cthulhu y el periquito Blue se asegurarían de ponerle un alto, y no les dejarían usar el baño para asearse si llegaba a ocurrir algo asi-

-Pasaron solo 15 minutos y a Lincoln y compañía le parecían horas, podían hacer cosas que ellos consideraban divertidas siempre y cuando no destruyeran la casa ya que no estaban en la suya propia. Recordando el que muchas veces que debían comportarse, acababan echándolo a perder como cuando insistieron en ir con sus padres de vacaciones a aquel hotel elegante-

-No sabían cuanto tiempo mas pasaría para que Alphonse regresara, pero en ese tiempo, Lynn y Lana querían poder usar con urgencia el baño, pero también, Lola, Lori, Lisa y Luan. Una mirada amenazante de la mascota mas grande de la casa les hiso formarse de la forma mas rapida, aunque tal vez cada una tardaría al menos 10 minutos-

Arthur, no puedes hacer todo esto, tu también sabes lo que es vivir en una familia tan grande y complicada como lo hacemos nosotros, no ? -Le decia Lincoln al Apex psicólogo-

-Arthur suspiro con molestia, el para empezar no tenia que ponerlos a ellos a gusto, pero supuso que podría ser un poco indulgente y escribir una nota para que el peliblanco le llevara a los guardianes del control remoto de la televisión y permitirle al peliblanco ver la televisión, pero si alguien comenzaba una pelea por el control entonces tendrían libertar para arañar y morder cuanto quisieran-

-Lincoln no se sintió muy cómodo por eso, pero por otro lado, el tenia el control de la televisión ahora, por lo que se dirigió a la sala de estas. Por supuesto que Arthur le dio aquel permiso únicamente para que el albino se contuviera de hacer algún plan demente y ridículo. No paso mucho para que el resto de las hermanas vieran que su hermano estaba bien posicionado en el sofá y con el control, el momento ideal para que comenzara una escena de lo que solía ser la vida en la casa Loud, pero cuando el gato y la lagartija hicieron ruidos de advertencia, todos se alejaron-

Porque tu si estas viendo la tele y nosotras no podemos ! ? -Pregunto Lola exigiendo-

-La respuesta de Lincoln fue que ellas mismas fueran a preguntarle a Arthur, puesto que era la única pista que tenían, todas fueron a buscar a dicho psicólogo que en ese momento se encontraba en la cochera de la casa buscando uno de sus viejos libros-

-Cuando las 10 hermanas abordaron al chico Apex para preguntar porque el único que estaba viendo la televisión, el único que había obtenido una facilidad era Lincioln, fue que Arthur respondió... -

Si se pone a pensar en algún plan para que yo sea mas flexible entonces acabara metiendo la pata como siempre, a el prefiero mantenerlo mas callado que al resto de ustedes, porque el es quien mas mete la pata en grande

No se cansas de ser asi de malo siempre ? Han sido ya 5 años -Le dijo Leni-

Si, viejo, realmente no has cambiado nada en todo este tiempo ? -Le dijo luna esta vez-

No lo creo, antes solo hubiera fingido llorar hasta que Alphonse cediera y no los dejara entrar a la casa. Se que ustedes tienen su propia forma de hacer las cosas y pese a arruinarlo tantas veces aun se consideran merecedoras de que yo siquiera las soporte, pero se los diré honestamente... Para mi todas ustedes son unos pedazos de basura y es algo que puedo explicarles con psicología. Denme un momento, traeré un pizarron...

-En esos momentos, Alphonse ya había gastado 250 de los 300 dolares que había presupuestado su madre, el joven no creyo que fuera malo el ser un tanto ahorrativo, pero lo cierto es que quería dar a Lincoln y a sus hermanas una sorpresa llevando pizza para cenar, ademas de eso estaba el hecho de que aun no terminaba su periodo de descanso, apenas si cocinaba en casa-

-Tenia una larga fila en aquella tienda, aun estando dos semanas ya en esa casa había aceptado el hecho de que tal vez el tenia un problema, pero no era mas fácil aceptar eso que el hecho de que sin el, el baño de la casa tenia que ser destapado al menos dos veces al día. Quería poder sentirse recuperado, pero eventualmente también tendría que ver por si mismo otra vez, pero claro que ir a hacer preparar una cena de vez en cuando nunca estaba de mas-

Me pregunto como estará mi hermanito con Lincoln y las chicas... Espero que al menos puedan comer en la misma mesa un trozo de pizza -Dijo pensando en voz alta, mientras que en la casa Apex...-

en conclusión, todas ustedes son unos homunculos igual de mercuriales. Hyper sensibles, necesitadas, histéricas, casquivanas y si soy honesto yo no puedo diferenciar entre ustedes 10 la mayoría del tiempo porque no me guió por altura o edad, me guió por cantidad de dolor en mi trasero en lo cual todas ustedes son exactamente idénticas. Todas entienden cual es su posición dentro de mi universo ?

-Todas las hermanas Loud enmudecieron ante la explicación desarrollada y aquella conclusión del Apex psicólogo, algunas se sentían algo apenadas y otras enojadas. Normalmente si esto fuera un pleito en su casa como en los viejos tiempos, pasaría alguna locura y luego lo arreglaría el tiempo-

A nadie le gusta cuando soy asi de franco, pero cada una de ustedes al menos una vez ah venido a mi consulta, incluso Lisa -Apuntando a la mencionada-

-Lori con conflictos de pareja y complejos por sus gases, Leni por su tan particular intelecto, Luna por sus orientaciones amorosas y aspiraciones, Luan por su sentido del humos que a veces llegaba a ser dañino en lo físico, Lynn por sus supersticiones y lo competitiva que podía llegar a ser sin mencionar lo agresiva que resultaba para todos a su alrededor, Lucy por sus tendencias a la mortalidad y a lo oscuro con necesidades de escapes de la misma, Lola con su muy en el interior certeza de que no era un angelito, Lana tal vez era la única que no había ido con Arthur al menos en una ocasión ya que ella era bastante segura de lo que hacia incluso al comer de uno que otro basurero, Lisa incuso llego a agendar una cita debido a que acabo por sentir curiosidad de como un chico podría ejercer el oficio, Lily por su lado asistió una vez, pero sus balbuceos de bebe lo hacia todo dificil-

A ninguna de ustedes le gusta el como yo hago mi trabajo, pero yo no receto buenos sentimientos y una actitud positiva, es por eso que los cambios funcionan, chicas. Ustedes cambiaron porque es parte de crecer, en esta casa también hay mucho ejemplos de eso como... -En medio de sus palabras hacia las hermanas Loud, una fuerte y una toz dejo salir de la boca del psicólogo un largo tentáculo con un ojo que dirigió su mirar a todas las hermanas antes de volver a su refugio-

Ojala no hubieran visto eso... Pero entienden el punto, no es verdad ? Nunca digo que tener una actitud positiva sea malo, pero no puedo tratar asi a personas que son tan cabeza dura como ustedes, si hubieran comenzado a usar sus soluciones en esta casa, eso hubiera sido peor que un retroceso

Entonces nos dijiste todas esas cosas tan feas solo porque era la mejor forma de hacernos entender, verdad ? Realmente no piensas asi de nosotras -Le dijo Leni con una sonrisa, pero claro, no estaba hablando con el mas amable de los hermanos-

Yo no dije eso

-Desde el exterior se escucho el sonido del auto de la casa Apex. Alphonse entro con muchas bolsas y varia cajas de pizza como cena, eso genero una gran felicidad en todos y todas las presentes y por la hora en ese momento, decidieron cenar de inmediato-

-Después de una cena de primera para muchos, Alphonse decidió ir a dormir, realmente se sentía cansado despues de aquel día tan extraño, por su puesto que también intentaba dormir mas, Arthur estaba a punto de seguir el ejemplo de su hermano, pero antes decidió dar una recompensa a sus visitas dejandoles el control remoto y la total libertad durante esa noche y el día siguiente, siempre y cuando se comportaran y supieran acomodarse en el espacio de la casa, con una pequeña advertencia de que las mascotas se quedarían vigilando si algo se salia de control, pero con una sonrisa honesta, Lincoln y compañía le aseguro a Arthur de que nada malo ocurriría-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A RCurrent: XD Pues te eh notado algo ausente con respecto a que tanto te apareces por aquí, pero tu has de tener tus razones, tampoco es que crea que cada capitulo se merece un comentario por X motivo. Saludos**_

 _ **A MightyMitch47: En mi mundo al menos no, pero eso ni significa que volveré a armar relaciones rotas o si creare algunas nuevas, tal vez haga lo segundo pero cualquier cosa es posible XD. Saludos**_

 _ **Y asi llegamos al final de un nuevo capitulo, en medio de un conjunto de capítulos estreno, esperando que este buenos y esperando mas que haya menos Lynn en la serie (Si, Lynn no es un personaje que me agrade) Y pues... Sin mas que decir, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooximo capitulo :DDDDD**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 13: Desastre de 2 y medio

-Tres personas de Royal Woods, no solo de dicha ciudad, si no también de la misma casa estaban despertando a la exacta misma hora, cada uno con un plan diferente para aquel día, pero ninguno de esos 3 individuos sabían el como acabaría todo convergiendo en un solo punto-

-Comenzando por Lincoln Loud que un viernes por la mañana, puso su alarma a las 6 Am para poder ir directo al baño y evitar asi un congestionamiento en la fila, pues aun si no estaban todas sus hermanas presenten en la casa, las menores por el hecho de crecer ahora se tomaban mas tiempo que antes. como siempre los planes mas simples a veces eran los que mejor resultaban, y este fue el caso, por lo que Lincoln no tuvo reparo en estar 15 minutos en el baño preparándose para ese día de escuela, pero la escuela no lo era todo ese día, el hecho es que la noche anterior, Clyde le dijo que tenia grandes noticias, sonaba bastante emocionado y que le explicaría apenas fuera a buscarlo a casa. Lo único que quedaba esperar, era el desayuno-

-La segunda persona en despertar ese día era Lynn Loud Sr quien debía preparar el desayuno de la familia, pues Rita tenia que llegar con prisa a su trabajo en el dentista, muchas personas habían pedido citas previas lo mas temprano posible, por lo que Rita debía estar en el trabajo lo mas temprano posible y preparar los utensilio-

-El padre de la casa se vistió rápido y se dispuso a preparar un buen desayuno para su hijo y sus hijas algo que no tomo mucho tiempo del mismo modo en que no tomaría mucho tiempo que se lo terminaran-

-La tercera persona que ya estaba en pie y lista, o bueno... Lo mas preparada que puede estar una de las 4 mascotas de la casa Loud. Charles, el perro de la casa Loud solo tenia entre sus planes par ese día, comer, dormir, luego comer mas, recordar no defecar dentro de la casa y corretear por ella para mantenerse en forma-

-La puerta de la casa Loud sonó con el toquido de la puerta, ya que el timbre despues de 5 años mas, aun seguía sin ser arreglado, un llamado a la puerta enérgico y con ritmo que era la señal para Lincoln de que Cliyde había llegado con las noticias es que esperaba-

Lo siento papá, tengo que irme ahora, gracias por el desayuno ! -Le dijo sin terminarlo, guardando rápido las sobras en el refrigerador, esperando que nadie se las comiera solo por molestarlo o por un impulso de hambre-

-El peliblanco y su amigo Afroamericano, desde la casa Loud, estaban rumbo a la escuela, la noticia que Clyde tenia es que al parecer, una de las chicas no de su clase, pero si de la escuela, haría una fiesta y ambos chicos estaban entre los invitados. Solo tenían que recoger dicha invitación-

Wow, eso si que es genial, no muy seguido somos los primeros en la lista de invitados ! -Le dijo Lincoln- Y de quien es la fiesta ?

Recuerdas a Tabby ?

Ella es quien hará la fiesta ? -Pregunto otra vez, el peliblanco, a lo que Clyde asintió con la cabeza-

-Era obvio esperar que personas irían, tal vez chicos solo del gran y cercano circulo de la rockera, pero la mayoría sin duda conocidos y conocidas de ambos chicos, pero de seguro habría rostros nuevos para varias, lo suficiente como para lucirse de alguna forma y tratar de conseguir una que otra direccion de correo o un teléfono y que una cosa lleve a la otra-

-Los minutos pasaron en la casa Loud y el Sr Lynn llevo a sus hijas a la escuela, todas en sus diferentes establecimientos de escuela primaria y secundaria, ya que solo Lincoln seguía en preparatoria. Pero en aquel viaje, o mejor dicho... al final de ese viaje, el Sr Lynn Loud al volver a casa, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado algo importante, el almuerzo de todos sus hijos se había quedado en casa, pese a que Lincoln y las chicas le recordaron muchas veces que empacara los almuerzos, al final no lo hiso debido a una gran distracción, estaba escuchando una de sus favoritas canciones con solos se cencerro-

Rayos...-Solo eso se dijo a si mismo antes de tomar con prisa todas las loncheras y correr a Vanzilla. El segundo error del Sr Loud fue no revisar primero su vehículo, pues al apenas encenderlo, el motor no solo había explotado en humo, si no que la gasolina se había acabado y no tenia como rellenarlo-

-Charles por su lado tenia ya su primer problema del día mas haya de no poder rascarse en todos los lugares que quisiera. Una de las cosas favoritas para las mascotas de la casa Loud eran los premios que sus dueños les daban a veces sin motivo alguno. El perro tenia sus antojos, pero ya en casa no quedaba nada, lo único que quedaba en esos deliciosos bocadillos estaba en... En donde había visto a la gemela mecánica guardar una caja nueva con bocadillos para mascotas ? Poco a poco intentaba recordar-

 _Lincoln, te importa si guardo esto en tu mochila ? Recordare guardarlo bien despues, lo prometo_ -Fue lo que Lana le dijo a Lincoln el día anterior despues de ir al supermercado de compras. Lana había olvidado sacar la caja de bocadillos de la mochila de Lincoln y ahora había dos opciones, o estaban en la habitacion del peliblanco o por error se los había llevado a la escuela. De cualquier forma, Charles estaba decidido a tener sus deliciosos bocadillos. Al mismo tiempo ya en la escuela...-

Que raro, mi mochila pesa mas de lo normal -Comento Lincoln para si mismo, mientras que Clyde buscaba con la mirada entre los pasillos al resto de la banda y también a Tabby. Lincoln tenia todo lo necesario para el día de escuela en su mochila, pero por las prisas y el sonido repentino de la campana, ahora no tenia tiempo para guardar nada en el casillero-

-El Sr Loud ya había salido de su cada con una gran maleta la cual tenia los almuerzos de todos sus hijos, uno por uno desde las menores al actualmente hermano mayor en preparatoria fue entregando las loncheras, pero había solo un problema el cual no importaba mucho por mas vergonzoso que fuera el caso-

-Recordaba aquella ocasión en la que Lincoln debía disminuir el uso de muchas cosas en la casa Loiud para salvar a un solo polar, lo que lo llevo a ir al aeropuerto y buscar a su esposa llevando un Scooter y unos patines. Ahora, si la sola idea de recorrer Royal Woods en un lo primero que encontró en casa, en un scooter no era ya lo bastante descabellada, resulta que dicho Scooter era propiedad de nada mas ni nada menos que de Lola, por lo que ver a un hombre mayor recorrer las calles usando algo tan rosa y brillante resultaba bochornoso en muchos aspectos-

Papá ? Si tenias ganas de ejercitarte, podrías haber corrido hasta aquí, te hubieras visto mejor que en esa cosa -Le dijo Lily despues de recibir su almuerzo, sintiendo algo de verguenza por ver a su padre en tal aspecto-

Voy a especular en que nuestro vehículo familiar tuvo un desperfecto, de la mano con un descuido de tu parte del cual supuse que rectificarías tu error, padre, pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco mal por ti por tener que venir hasta aquí de esta forma, solo puedo darte un "Gracias" por tu esfuerzo -Le dijo Lisa-

Papá, sabes que no puedes forzar mucho a Vanzilla, es algo que te eh dicho muchas veces, ahora si quieres que lo repare, al menos quiero que me hagas la tarea de esta semana. Las fracciones aun me aburren mucho -Siguió Lana, al recibir el almuerzo-

PAPÁ ! ! ! -Lynn Sr sabia que esto seria un poco mas dificil considerando que el scooter rosa era de la siguiente hija que recibió su almuerzo- NO SOLO OLVIDASTE MI ALMUERZO, TAMBIÉN TOMASTE ALGO MIO SIN MI PERMISO. NO CREAS QUE VOY A OLVIDAR ESTO... Pero gracias de todas maneras, ya hablaremos sobre lo que harás -O tal vez no había sido tan malo como el esperaba-

Suspiro... Sabia que acabaría muriendo de algo, pero no pensé que tu, mi propio padre, podría matarme de hambre al olvidar mi almuerzo en casa, pero al menos me llena algo el corazón... Y el estomago, el saber que viniste hasta aquí, gracias -Le dijo Lucy con sus voz apagada de siempre. Ahora solo faltaba entregar el almuerzo de Lincoln-

-En esos momentos, Charles se encontraba olfateando el rastro de Lincoln, nada que no pudiera hacer un buen rastro inicial de la mano del cesto de ropa sucia en la casa Loud, y mas cuando no es dificil diferencial la ropa de Lincoln de la del resto de la familia. en todo caso, si Charles fue capas de rebuscar entre todo ese hedor para encontrar algo de Linciln y seguir su rastro entonces pocas cosas podrían detenerlo ahora mismo-

-El perro de la casa Loud tenia el rastro seguro, el único problema es que la preparatoria de Lincoln no quedaba precisamente a la vuelta de la esquina, y mas para un perro, el encortar inconvenientes en el camino era mucho mas fácil que para una persona-

-Sus propios instintos animales lo traicionaban cada vez que de paso decidía corretear a un gato por calles, olfatear traseros de otros perros, hacer de sus necesidades en hidrantes y perseguir a sujetos en bicicletas hasta que eventualmente acabo perdiendo el camino a la preparatoria y ahora tendría que buscar el rastro de Lincoln otra vez-

Así que... Que le paso a Clyde ? -Pregunto Lincoln en ese momento quien se encontraba hablando con su amiga y vecina Ana Apex Jr-

Pues comencé a hablarle de la suerte que podría tener con alguna chica en la fiesta, pero creo que fui muy sugerente y eso le dio una hemorragia

Como es que va a ir bien para el si se la pasa sin vida y cubierto de sangre ? -Le pregunto Lincoln-

Pues al menos 5 chicas góticas o emos irán, para ellas ver a un chico asi de triste tal vez sea encantador -Lincoln no tuvo nada que objetar ante es lógica-

Mejor ayúdame a llevarlo al comedor, pronto sera hora de almorzar y no se lo que papá me haya empacado, solo espero que sea tan bueno como el desayuno que no pude terminar -Lincoln y Ana llevaron a Clyde al comedor y el peliblanco regreso a su casillero esperando encontrar su almuerzo en la mochila la cual durante todo el día parecía no haberse molestado en revisar a profundidad hasta ese momento, grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo que encontró en lugar de una lonchera era una caja de premios para mascotas y decirse a si mismo...- Rayos

-Lincoln reviso en sus bolsillos, al menos tenia consigo algo de dinero, pero la comida de la cafetería no era igual a la comida de su papá, pero mejor eso a padecer hambre hasta llegar a casa en un buen par mas de horas... Claro, eso fue lo que pensó al principio hasta que recibió una llamada, se trataba de Lucy y el motivo de su llamado era para decirle a su hermano mayor que en cualquier momento su padre aparecería con su almuerzo montado sobre un scooter rosado, explicándole lo que entendía sobre ese día tan extraño-

-Lincoln salio al frente de la escuela a ver si su padre aparecía y efectivamente apareció, pero despues del largo recorrido entre escuelas, este no solo apareció a espaldas de Lincoln a gran velocidad llevándoselo con el, también apareció ligeramente magullado y con un papel tapándole la cara, quitandoselo a tiempo para ver a si hijo sobre el-

PAPÁ ! ! !

LINCOLN, TE TRAJE TU ALMUERZO ! ! !

DETÉN ESTA COSA ! ! !

NO PUEDO, SE ROMPIÓ EL MANUBRIO... NO LE DIGAS A LOLA POR FAVOR...! -Después de eso y viendo que ambos iban ahora cuesta abajo por las calles de Royal Woods, solo les quedaba gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Lincoln podía detener a ambos si aprovechaba un buen momento y se sujetaba de algo, a lo lejos podía ver las ramas de un árbol lo bastante bajas como para sujetarse con sus brazos y a su padre con las piernas, pero el grito era lo bastante fuerte como para que cierto perro los escuchara y saltara encima de ellos, cubriendo los ojos de Lincoln quien solo por reflejo acabo sujetando la cara de su padre tapando sus ojos otra vez y tomando una velocidad por el descenso tan grande que solo se detuvieron al chocar y atravesar una pared de madera de una tienda-

-Ya despues de eso habían pasado un par de horas. Lincoln acabo por recibir la invitación a la fiesta por parte de Clyde quien también tubo que llevarlo a el, puesto que el choque había sido lo bastante duro como para dejarlo usando una muleta durante la próxima semana. No es que al final no saliera nada bueno, despues de todo una que otra chica acababa por sentir algo de ternura por ver al peliblanco asi de lastimado, lo suficiente como para tener a dos chicas mimándolo como si fuera un gatito, mientras que tal como el y Ana predijeron, Clyde si acabo con una hemorragia nasal que llamo la atención de las gustosas por la sangre-

-Lynn Sr se encontraba en la sala de la casa, mientras que Rita ya en casa lo miraba con una mezcla de emociones. No se sentía del todo mal por el, despues de todo eso le pasaba por haber olvidado los almuerzos de Lincoln y las chicas solo por estar escuchando su música. al menos Rita si tuvo la suficiente empatia como para colocar la cabeza de su marido en su regazo hasta que e quedara dormido en el sofa-

-Charles finalmente, pese a ser un perro pequeño, acabo igual que el padre de la casa y el chico peliblanco, con una pata lastimada. Al menos valió la pena despues de que al llegar a casa, Lincoln dejara la caja de premios al alcance del perro quien ni apenas quedo solo en la escena, se abalanzo sobre esta para comer sus premios hasta donde llegara su limite-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las Review:**_

 _ **A RCurrent: Pues Arthur es el Apex de quien mas facil me sale escribir porque... Bueno, por como hice su personalidad, escribir buenas escenas de personajes asi se me hace una mayor facilidad. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **A MightyMitch47: XD Es un manojo de misterio envuelto en una enorme manta de demencia al estilo de Lovecraft, pero tratando de tomarlo con un poco de humor. Saludos ;D**_

 _ **Y Asi eh llegado con un nuveo capitulo despues de un buen tiempo, pero estoy bastante metido en mi historia mas reciente XD. En todo caso, para quienes aun siguen esta historia, vean que no los eh olvidado, pero aprovechare este momento para decirles que aunque si es mas que claro que terminare esta historia... La verdad siento que no debí darle vida a esta segunda temporada. Ahora sin mas que decir, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el proooooooooooooximo capitulo ;DDDDD**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**The Loud House Fanfic - Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos**_

 _ **Disclaimer: The Loud House, sus personajes y toda referencia no me pertenecen**_

Cap 14: El camino de redención

-Algo que nunca había cambiado desde sus 13 años era esa costumbre de ir por una hamburguesa cada vez que iba a entrenar o despues de ganar un jugo, ahora cada vez que le tocaba entrenar a niños jóvenes, o entrenar ella misma, aun guardaba esa costumbre-

-Lynn Loud Jr era un nombre que casi todos en Royal Woods conocían, de joven le había dado a la ciudad varias victorias por sobre otras ciudades, en muchos campos de juego, ella siempre era la estrella, o al menos en el 90% de los casos-

-La mujer hoy en día seguía jugando y seguía ganando, pero ahora ya casi nadie recordaba como era ella antes, aquella actitud de ego en su máxima expresión era cosa del pasado, algo de lo que muchas personas se dieron cuenta ya que se sentían responsables por eso, despues de todo, una persona no alimenta sola su ego, en el caso de Lynn, casi toda la ciudad la ayudaba en eso, y hoy en día aun hay una que otra persona que la ve como si fuera una especie de divinidad solo por ganar en los deportes-

Hey, es Lynn Loud, no deberías estar en alguna practica hoy ? O tal vez vienes por tu dosis de proteínas ? -Le dijo el cajero de Burpin Burguer-

Tu lo sabes, tengo que poner en forma a los chicos de equipo de football infantil y no podría hacerlo sin combustible -Le respondió con una sonrisa- O seria el caso si no fuera ya de noche, no tuve tiempo para venir antes pero no me quedare sin mi comida

-En la fila había otras 8 personas, de las cuales todas se hicieron a un lado para que Lynn, aquella estrella deportista y ahora entrenadora juvenil, pasara primero para que llegara a su practica, pero una persona no sedio su puesto, alguien que estaba en ese momento al inicio de la fila-

Oye viejo, no tienes problemas en esperar otros 10 minutos, verdad ? Estamos hablando de Lynn Loud -Dijo el joven que atendía la caja-

Si, se quien es ella, pero no voy a darle mi puesto, me atenderás a mi primero o tu jefe sabrá que das preferencias y atiendes gratis a una chica que viene aquí casi todos los días -Le respondió el joven, mostrando en su celular, al cajero hablar sobre como trata a Lynn. El hombre en cuestión se dio la vuelta y entonces lo vio, aquel chico insuperable, en algo tan especifico, pero un constante recuerdo de los errores que había cometido-

Hola... Aaxton -Le dijo ella, con algo de pena- No se preocupe, yo puedo esperar mi turno, solo atienda a los demás como se debe -Dirigiéndose al cajero-

-El cajero hubiera preferido atender a la señorita estrella deportiva, pero tuvo que resignarse, Lynn solo volteo y vio a su antiguo instructor y amigo irse por la puerta con su pedido de comida rapida-

No importa quien sea, no puede tratarte de esa manera -Dijo una mujer que estaba en la fila- Tu mereces respeto

-Si supieran... Claro que Aaxton tenia sus razones, y Lynn las respaldaba totalmente, o al menos ahora lo hacia, pues antes solo lo veía como una exageración-

-Desde que Lynn ingreso al mundo del combate medieval, el Apex espadachín se había encargado de instruirla, pero de inculcarle también la humildad en la victoria, sin importar cuantos trofeos o medallas tuviera. Claro que podía sentirse bien consigo misma y presumir a algunos amigos y amigas, pero no ir por hay meneando el trasero como un baile de victoria todos los días-

-Todo había comenzado cuando ambos tenían 13 años, con el tiempo, junto a chicos de la escuela, ya tenían un equipo liderado por Aaxton y pasaron un tiempo de entrenamiento antes de poder pensar en competir plenamente y traer el deporte a Royal Woods en su totalidad, lo segundo fue un éxito gracias a vídeos del equipo en entrenamiento y combates de practica-

-Aaxton se sentía orgulloso de su equipo, y ya con 16 años, Lynn entraría en un torneo, ya con una armadura brillante y una espada firme. Fue aquel torneo el que rompió la relación de amigos, asi como la relación de maestro y estudiante que ambos tenían-

-Un torneo, 24 combates, y en todos y cada uno, Lynn gano con gran destreza, claro que podía sentir las repercusiones de llevar un equipo de mas de 30 kilos sobre ella, pero aun asi estaba feliz por el hecho de que estaba ganando, estaba dominando un nuevo deporte y Aaxto la veía con mucho orgullo asi como el resto del equipo-

-Pronto llego la final y Lynn había llegado sin problema alguno, inlcuso la misma pelea final no fue un reto verdadero para ella, pero aquel torneo fue precisamente el problema, pues dominar de esa manera en un nuevo deporte, hiso que Lynn hiciera lo mismo que hacia normalmente-

Disculpe, señorita Loud. Podría darnos unas palabras sobre su victoria en este torneo de combate medieval, el día de hoy ? -Le pregunto una chica con un teléfono celular en sus manos, esperando que lo que fuera a decir fuera algo realmente inspirador-

Pues se trata de un poco de lo de siempre, una buena comida y hacer mis rituales habituales para darme suerte, nunca voy a competir sin algo de buena suerte de mi lado -Tal vez en otro momento no hubiera importado, o tal vez con cualquier otra persona no hubiera importado, pero Aaxton... A el, no solo le importaron mucho esas palabras, fue como escarbar en lo mas profundo de su orgullo y su esfuerzo para hacerlo pedazos-

-Solo un poco de esfuerzo y mucha suerte ? Eso es lo que había estado enseñándole ? Al final por ganar un torneo entero por su cuenta, ella ahora decide decir esas cosas como si nada mas importara ademas de ella siendo el centro de atención ? Afortunadamente todo tenia una solución, o mas bien había muchas soluciones, pero solo una que Aaxton quisiera usar-

-Lynn finalmente había ganado su primer lugar en aquel deporte, pero fue entonces, tal vez no en aquel momento exacto, pero al dar aquella declaración sobre su victoria y voltear con una sonrisa hacia su capitán y amigo, Lynn se dio cuenta con tan solo ver a los ojos de Aaxton, que había cometido un terrible error, pues la mirada de su mentor parecía estar cortándola en pedazos-

Alto ! ! -Exclamo Aaxton Apex, entre el publico, este entro en el área de combate y proclamo frente a todos los presentes- Yo, Aaxton Apex, reto a Lynn Loud a un único combate por el trofeo de este torneo ! !

Deberíamos detenerlo ? -Pregunto Ana, a su familia-

Claro que no, esto si se pondrá bueno -Expreso, Arthur-

-Lyn miro a Aaxton y este no se veía feliz como tal vez lo estaba hace unos cuantos minutos, luego miro al publico que la observaba a ella como una ganadora, ella amaba esa sensación, el triunfar y que la admiraran por eso, asi que tenia la opción de negarse a un combate tan dificil o darlo todo y ganar para que la admiración del publico se quedara con ella, y como suele hacer la gente que no es demasiado lista en un examen de opción múltiple, Lynn tomo su segunda opción esperando ganar-

-Los combatientes ya estaban en la arena, armados y listos con las protecciones necesarias ya que el golpe de una espada aun si no podía cortar a alguien por la falta de filo, aun podía dejar un golpe muy grave en una persona-

-El arbitro de la pelea dio inicio a la pela, ambos combatientes usaban una espada sostenida con sus dos manos. Lynn estaba nerviosa, y la verdad no podía entender el porque del enojo de Aaxton en un comienzo. Acaso el no quería que ella ganara ? Acaso no vio que todo el entrenamiento había rendido frutos ? Fue en ese pensamiento, sobre sus esfuerzos, que vio donde estaba el error que cometió, en las palabras que adjudico a su victoria-

-Y al final, no había aprendido nada, aunque había reconocido en si misma el error, no quiso rendirse ahora, por lo que ella ataco con fuertes golpes de su arma que habían sido evadidos con una gran facilidad. Lynn no estaba concentrada, quería terminar rápido aquel combate ya que tema por lo que pudiera pasarle, pero dicho combate duro menos de lo esperado por todos cuando Aaxton dio un golpe en el casco de Lynn, el cual fue tan fuerte que dejo una considerable abolladura en este. Lynn Loud cayo inconsciente a los pocos segundo y su familia entro a la arena de pelea para socorrerla-

-Aaxton había sido declarado ganador de aquel combate y nuevo numero 1 de aquel torneo, pero le dejo a Lynn el trofeo de ese día como un recordatorio permanente, el mal día para Lynn no había terminado aun-

Que... que fue lo que... -Lynn despertó y se sentó de golpe, noto que estaba en el sofá de su casa y su familia estaba esperando a que despertara. Las caras de alivio y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar-

Lynn, que bien que despiertas, llevas inconsciente al menos 5 horas -Le explicaba, Lincoln- Aaxton si que te dio un golpe fuerte, no tenia porque arruinarte el día de hoy -Cambio a un tono mas molesto-

-Toda la familia compartía la idea, pero Lynn sabia que merecía mas que ese golpe, pues el solo dar crédito a la suerte por tanto tiempo de trabajo en equipo y esfuerzo en conjunto fue como hacer a su propio amigo y capitán a un lado por completo-

-Si, Lynn creía que merecía mas que un golpe, pero entonces su padre le entrego una carta, una formalidad, según el mismo Aaxton, pero que la desicion había sido definitiva, pues...-

 _Yo, Aaxton Apex, capitán del equipo de combate medieval de Royal Woods, declaro por este medio, que la persona conocida como Lynn Loud Jr, desde este día, deja de formar parte de la agrupación que yo dirijo. Ella aun si logro la victoria y trajo honra a nuestro equipo con su logro del torneo del día de hoy, este ah sido totalmente mancillado debido a sus palabras, no solo lo considero una traición a mi, si no a todo el equipo. Es todo_

-Lynn se quedo el resto del día y la noche con aquella carta en sus manos, había sido un golpe duro, uno del cual no sabría si seria fácil reponerse, nesecitaria de mucha... No quería creer mas en que necesitaba de suerte para poder tener logros en su vida, tanto tiempo con todo eso, y cuando al fin creía estar cambiado... bueno, los viejos hábitos no mueren tan fácil-

-Pese a que el tiempo paso, ella no había dejado de seguir los logros del equipo de Aaxton, llegaba a sentirse realmente bien por el, pero haber perdido a un amigo y a un rival como el no había sido fácil, aun asi, por curiosa que fuera la coincidencia, no podían olvidar el hecho de que ahora volvían a ser vecinos-

-Lynn solo vio a su antiguo amigo el marcharse con su orden de comida rapida que pido para llevar, pero no tendría otra oportunidad como esta-

Espera ! ! -De dijo a Aaxton en un tono firme- Puedes al menos darme la oportunidad de disculparme ? Porque lo lamento, lamento lo que paso hace tiempo yo no era buena ganadora cuando nos conocimos, tampoco lo fui el día que nos separamos, pero... Pero puedes creerme si te digo que eh cambiado ?

No le enseñas a un perro viejo a hacer trucos nuevos, y no le enseñar a una supersticiosa a creer en si misma, Lynn -Dijo, apenas mirándola de reojo-

Yo... yo me deshice de todos mis amuletos -Le dijo, entonces Aaxton volteo a verla totalmente de frente- Bote todo, todo lo que yo creía que daba suerte por alguna razón, ya no tengo nada de eso, ya no hay nada de la vieja Lynn aquí -Aun asi Aaxton no respondió- Y si lo que digo no basta, entonces déjame probártelo !

Y como planeas hacerlo o convencerme si quiera ? -Dijo, el Apex espadachín, pero en ese momento, el realmente llego a subestimar a Lynn, pues lo que le dijo despues fue algo que hiso que volviera a voltear a verla con una impresión que lo desconcertó-

Demando un juicio por combate ! ! -Aaxton la miro sintiéndose tan intrigado como indignado-

Usas mis propias palabras en contra mía ? No me has insultado ya lo suficiente ? -Entonces volvió a darle la espalda-

Muchas de las historias de tipos geniales con espadas son de personas que hacen cosas malas, pero que luego, despues de mucho tiempo, estos pueden volver por un camino mejor que el de antes -Le decía a su antiguo capitán- Ahora, por favor... -Intento terminar con su oración, dejando una rodilla en el suelo y su mirada baja, pero...-

Te volviste arrogante, despreciaste tu entrenamiento, a tus amigos, a nuestro grupo y a mi, y eso es algo que no voy a olvidar, pero...

Pero ? -Pregunto Lynn, levantando su cabeza-

Pero parte de madurar es hacer a un lado todo con tal de reconocer un error... -Lynn entonces recordó un facto importante, el hecho de que durante todo el tiempo que había pasado, no se atrevió a darle a Aaxton una disculpa- No tendrás un juicio por combate, pero si te perdono. Ahora que te acepte de nuevo en el equipo es otra historia, eso lo pensare y... -Quedo en silencio durante unos segundos mirándola a los ojos, solo para desviar la mirada- Gracias por disculparte despues de tanto

Gracias a ti por aceptar mis disculpas -Le respondió, ella-

-Fue entonces que al lugar, llegaron Lincoln acompañado de Lola y Lana, quienes habían llegado a buscar a su hermana, ya que había tardado mas de lo normal en consumir su hamburguesa, solo para ver que Lynn al parecer no solo no había comino nada aun, si no que ademas estaba con Aaxton-

Que bien que todos estén bien ahora -Comento Lincoln-

Si, que bien que no tengamos que temer que el Aaxton te de una paliza a nada mas verte- Le dijo a Lynn-

Creo que ahora estaremos bien -Le dijo el Apex espadachín a Lincoln y a sus 2 hermanas menores, pero entonces cuando Lynn se dispuso a entrar nuevamente al local de comida rapida, solo se topo con una puerta cerrada y el letrero que anunciaba el cierre del mismo hasta la mañana siguiente-

 _ **Y ahora las respuestas a las reviews:**_

 _ **A MightyMitch47: Pues gracias por el apoyo, la verdad es uqe en esta historia no sabria decir que es relleno y que no, tal vez la historia en general, o la segunda temporada al menos, lo es, o tal vez no ya que puedo tomar una idea de algo X y convertirla en un capitulo y ya de** **ahí**_ **dependerá** **de quienes lo lean el decir si es bueno o no, de igual forma acabare con esta historia, pero no ahi una forma rapida de** **acabarlas** **la que no es una historia lineal XD. saludos y gracias ;D**

 _ **Eso ah sido todo por hoy, un capitulo despues de un laaaaargo tiempo, un realmente largo tiempo, pero siempre digo que no eh olvidado esta historia y planeo seguir cumpliendo con eso, Oh tambn, si creen que trato mal a Lynn... Pues si, lo hago XD. Ahora sin mas que decir,** **espero**_ **hayan disfrutado el capitulo, comenten y sigan la historia y nos vemos en el prooooooooooximo capitulo ;DDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
